Fascination
by spottedhorse
Summary: He's back And Edith has him in her sights. But she isn't the only one. And it is the holidays and well, things happen. A bit AU;well, more than just a bit perhaps. T for now but who knows... Well, now we do know. Chapter 15 wanders over the line into more adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I need to be working on "The Game". I have about half the nest chapter written but the muse keeps saying no, write this... So I started writing this. I hesitate to post it because that will mean I have three stories in progress but one must do as the muse says do, right?

Anyway, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Hopefully I'll be able to post more by Wednesday. But honestly, I'm not sure what the muse is up to these days.

AEAEAEAEAEA

This one is set in more recent times, as I'm sure you'll get as you read. But it being the Crawleys and Sir Anthony, there are some of the "old ways" that show up from time to time. And so, here we go...

* * *

"He's back," Thomas Barrow whispered to Lady Edith Crawley as he served her tea that sunny December afternoon. Her eyes widened as she digested the information but remembering who else was present, she restrained her temptation to ask Thomas for details and merely nodded that she understood. Her mind began to churn however, as the chatter of her mother and sisters faded into the background while she began to make plans.

After turning several possible scenarios through her mind, she finally settled on the most important question. How could she possibly arrange to meet him? It had to seem like a casual encounter, accidental even. And then she had to make it last more than a moment or two.

She'd no more than asked herself those questions when her father strode in looking angry. "Robert?" Cora Crawley asked when she saw his mood.

"I've just had word that he's back. Here to tempt Rosamund, no doubt. He knows she'll be here for the holiday. Why couldn't he just stay in London or wherever he's been this time? He has no interest in her, no real interest anyway. He simply moves from one place to another, one woman to another as casually as I change my socks."

"Oh Robert, if it's Anthony Strallan you're speaking of, then you know he hasn't been able to settle since his family was killed in that awful incident. And I seriously doubt he is here for Rosamund. If you'll recall, she is the one who usually seeks him out. And as I do recall, he usually flees the moment she begins to shower him with her attention. I'd say it is your sister that is the problem, not him."

Edith noticed Mary's smirk and Sybil's roll of the eyes. But Edith understood her aunt's fascination with the gentleman from Locksley. After all, Edith suffered the same fascination.

Edith remembered him from when she was young, well younger than she was now. She'd watched him dote on his wife and small son and wished her family would dote on her like that. And as she grew older, she hoped that one day, a man would dote on her as Anthony had his wife, that she would make a special man's eyes sparkle as Anthony's did whenever he looked at his wife.

She well remembered the day they heard about _the incident_ that had taken Lady Strallan and young Phillip and put Sir Anthony in the hospital. When he returned to Locksley after a long recovery, his arm was in a sling and the man looked years older. There'd been a sadness about him that seemed to threaten to swallow him. His clear blue eyes no longer sparkled and his shy, awkward smile was nowhere to be found.

Everyone was very careful around him. Mama had tried to invite him to Downton and even Granny had made attempts at tea, but he usually declined and if he did show up, he seemed lost and far away. Edith had felt sorry for him but that's not when her fascination began.

Her fascination began the summer after her sixteenth birthday. Mama had invited him to their garden party and he'd accepted. It shocked everyone when Sir Anthony appeared with a beautiful young woman on his arm, a young woman not much older than Edith. And she hung on his every look, his every word. He'd met her in York a few weeks before. They flirted all afternoon, much to Granny's consternation. That evening at the dinner table, all Granny and Mary seemed to want to talk about was what could the young woman possibly see in him and then it turned to how she seemed to throw herself at him and he soaked it up. Mama had expressed her thought that perhaps it was time he began to think of his future again and find someone. Papa had merely grunted and given Mama an enigmatic smile. _Talk about flirting_ , Edith had thought. Mama and Papa made eyes at one another for the rest of the evening!

It was Sybil who returned home three days later after a walk to the village to share that Sir Anthony and that young woman had boarded the morning train for London. Her family was irate and her father had followed on the next train. They heard a week later that the father returned with the girl saying all sorts of awful things about Anthony. The baronet disappeared for months. When he did return a string of rumors came with him, rumors of various escapades across Europe that involved women. It seemed shy Sir Anthony had become quite a Casanova.

Last year he'd reappeared during the holidays and Aunt Rosamund had happened upon him in the village. At first he hardly seemed aware of her but she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Edith watched their exchanges with interest. And just as Aunt Rosamund had been drawn into his charm, so was she, even to the point of following her aunt to Locksley one afternoon and peeking in through one of the windows.

Edith knew their difference in age should be a barrier but she found that she didn't care. Each time he returned to Locksley over the past year, she found a way to cross his path. He was always cordial and polite but seemed to have no interest in her at all, much to her chagrin. And now he was back for the holidays and would most likely remain for a fortnight, much longer than his usual two or three day stopover.

Her thoughts turned to the _incident_. She knew her Mama was trying to be kind about the whole thing and not upset anyone more than necessary, but setting off a bomb in a subway was something far more serious that just _an incident_ , in Edith's mind. On one of his few visits to Downton after the loss of his family, she had overheard Anthony telling Papa that it was an open wound that the bomber had blown himself up in the bombing. "I wish I could show him what he did, show him pictures of the lives he destroyed, before I tore him limb from limb." Papa had grunted and said he wasn't certain he'd have the patience to show the bastard much of anything before tearing the man apart.

Granny had said once that people who are grieving act strangely at times and we must be tolerant. Edith supposed Anthony's travelling and many flirtations were a part of his grieving, although she couldn't understand just how.

Rosamund arrived that evening, already armed with the knowledge that Sir Anthony was in residence. Edith chuckled inwardly at the older woman's excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

"And just how do you propose to meet up with him?" Papa had asked his sister.

"Certainly he'll appear in the village or perhaps I'll just call on him at his home," she'd replied with glittering eyes.

Edith went to bed that night with thoughts of Anthony. Perhaps her aunt had the right idea; perhaps she should just call on the man. But what would her reason be?

She'd fallen asleep full of courage about visiting Locksley but the next morning she awoke full of trepidation. What if he didn't recognize her? What if he sent her away or ignored her? What if... Her mind conjured all sorts of possibilities that kept her preoccupied even at the breakfast table with the family gathered around.

Thomas served her morning tea and leaned over to whisper quietly. "He'll be at the rail station just after noon. His sister is coming in from the South."

Edith wasn't sure how Thomas always seemed to know so much but it was rare that his information was wrong, so she took note. Her thoughts paused only long enough to wonder how Thomas knew of her fascination with the baronet. Then quickly they resumed pondering a meeting with said baronet.

Her opportunity came just a few minutes later when her mother said something about getting some cards to the post. "I'll take them into the village," Edith offered. Mary looked at her suspiciously but Edith chose to concentrate on her mother's smile.

An hour later she was off to the village. She posted her mother's cards and settled on the tea shop as a good place to pass the time until Anthony would appear in the village. Edith watched the comings and goings of the villagers, some shopping and others on other errands. Children played in the small green across from the inn while their parents bustled about.

Her breath caught when she saw the vintage Mercedes move past the window. Edith quickly settled her bill and hurried out to walk to the station. She was surprised to see the car parked across the road from the church. She walked in that direction, debating with herself about she should approach him or not.

As she approached the church, she saw the tall man standing at the small monument that marked the graves of his wife and child. She remembered her father's comment as they'd ridden home from the service that it was mostly just formality since there was little left of either to bury. Her heart ached for the lonely looking man who stood staring at the piece of marble.

She walked the path toward her grandfather's grave. It would take her near to Sir Anthony without seeming intentional, she thought. The path led her to the Crawley section of the cemetery that was next to the Strallan family plot. She stopped in a spot where she could watch the baronet out of the corner of her eye.

She stood quietly and stared at a headstone, hoping she didn't appear obvious. Sir Anthony finished whatever inner conversation he was having and looked up with a sigh as if to tell himself to get on with it. It was then he noticed Edith standing in the section across the path. He gave her a sad nod and turned to move away.

Giving the grave a quick nod, she turned onto the path as well but was still a few steps behind her prey. Just then a large dog ran from between the headstones and into Sir Anthony's path. He stopped abruptly and Edith, her mind lost in thoughts about a way to start a conversation, ran right into the back of him.

Surprised Sir Anthony turned with an annoyed expression on his face. Edith was mortified! "Oh, I am sorry," she exclaimed. "I... I was ... well, I wasn't paying very close attention... my mind on my grandfather ... and I didn't notice... I'm sorry," she stammered while blushing furiously. _You idiot..._

His expression changed from annoyance to curiosity. "You're one of the Grantham girls, the middle one."

"Oh, yes... Edith. I'm surprised you remember me, Sir Anthony."

"Yes, of course. You're the polite one... but you're inquisitive too, as I recall. "

"The polite one, as in not Mary?" she blurted without thinking.

His lips turned, almost into a small smile. "Mary, ah... yes. The oldest isn't she? A bit aloof?"

"That's putting it kindly," Edith said flippantly.

One corner of his mouth did quirk up at that. "And the youngest... sweet girl but a bit frivolous as I recall."

"Sybil. Yes, she used to be. But she's taking a nurse's course now and I think you'd be surprised at her now. She's involved in politics too. Much more serious."

An eyebrow lifted almost imperceptibly. "You... you read a lot. Do you still?"

"I do; far too bookish," she replied as she basked in the fact that he remembered her at all.

"Never," he responded. "One can never read too much. " His eyes lifted over her shoulder toward his wife's grave. "Maude and I ... we used to..." He swallowed and shook his head. "No, I shouldn't bore you."

"Not at all. Boring, I mean. She read a lot?"

He seemed to warm a little at her interest. "Yes, both of us. We'd spend our evenings in the library with a fire and each with a book in hand. It was quiet and most would think it boring but... " His expression took on a faraway look.

"It wasn't for you though, was it? Boring."

"What? Erm, no... It was... well, I was quite content. Sometimes we'd discuss what we'd read but many evenings were spend mostly in silence. I... " He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't..." The sadness had returned to his expression.

"No, please... what were you going to say?"

"Well, it's just... well, I do miss those evenings. I um... well, after..." His eyes closed as if he was in pain. "After she died," he said as if it was being forced from him, "I couldn't... still can't really... sit in the library and read. Nearly drove me insane."

"I think I can understand how it must have felt, still must feel," she said awkwardly.

He frowned and looked down at her. "Oh no, my dear. No. I hope you never understand. You are young and deserve a happy life filled with promise. No, no one deserves to have the life ripped away from them as mine was ripped from me. "

Edith bit her lip as she tried to think of a response. "I... yes, you're right of course. No one deserves that. You must still miss them very much. "

"I do," he whispered hoarsely. "Maude understood me in ways no one else ever has and my son," his voice broke. "My son was our future. Everything was for him. Now there is... nothing."

"But surely you could..."

"What? Start over? No. I... I'm not willing to risk it again; not when some lunatic can come along and take it all away in an instant."

"But..."

He shook his head. "No, I prefer things the way they are, seeking company when I need it and moving on when I don't. No doubt my reputation has made its way back here?"

"Well, honestly... yes. But I find it hard to believe you have treated women so callously. I remember you as a kind, gentle man."

His chuckle was dark and filled with self loathing. "Oh, I don't keep company with women who would want anything beyond a dalliance. I've at least got that much sense. Don't want to leave a string of broken hearts in my path. Don't want that responsibility."

Edith felt a sudden thud in the pit of her stomach. He really was not looking for anything with strings, did not want it in a relationship. N wonder he avoided Aunt Rosamund.

"Well, I must go," he said, his mood suddenly becoming lighter. "My sister is arriving on the train and I won't hear the end of it if I'm late to collect her."

"Yes, of course. It was good to see you again, Sir Anthony. I hope we see more of you while you are home?"

"Perhaps," he replied. And as he turned to make his way along the path, he called out over his shoulder, "Oh and next time you wish to visit your grandfather you might recall he is buried on the other side of the section. I believe you were paying homage to his younger brother, Henry earlier."

Edith watched him saunter down the path, her mouth agape at her faux- paus. _And now he thinks I'm a childish little idiot..._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who left a review or a follow. As most of you know, reviews keep the energizer bunny writing... and writing... and writing...  
But seriously, it is nice to know others are enjoying the effort.

It sounds like everyone is having a good holiday. Wonderful! I hope everyone has a happy and prosperous New Year as well.

I hope to have chapter 3 sometime this weekend.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aunt Rosamund stormed into the library where the family was having tea. "That insufferable, puffed up, shrew!" she exclaimed as she fell onto the bright red sofa.

Edith and Sybil exchanged amused glances while Mary almost gaped at their aunt. Cora's eyes grew large as she observed her sister-in-law's behavior and Robert frowned. It was Granny who inquired about the identity of the shrew. "Oh? And just who might this shrew be?"

"Amelia Chetwood, of course! "

"Oh my," Cora said softly.

"Strallan's sister?" Robert asked impatiently.

"Oh Robert, of course she is," Granny interjected.

Rosamund glared at her brother. "Yes dear brother, I went to Locksley to call on Sir Anthony. I had no idea she would be there. When I asked to see him, she refused. Stood right there in the entry and told me he was not available this afternoon. I asked if he was on the estate and she wouldn't answer, just puffed herself up with self importance and told me that was none of my business. Then she all but threw me out!"

Edith listened intently. She'd met Mrs. Chetwood once or twice when she had called upon her with Mama. That had been before Lady Strallan's death though and Edith had not seen her since. Like her brother, Mrs. Chetwood was tall and blonde but her eyes were a sparkling green. She always seemed to be smiling, Edith had thought as little girl. Mama and Mrs. Chetwood seemed to get along well enough, with Mrs. Chetwood even helping Mama organize a charity bazaar one year. Edith thought that if Mrs. Chetwood lived closer that she and her Mama would be friends. Aunt Rosamund's description of her afternoon didn't sound like the lady Edith remembered at all.

"I... I saw him earlier," Edith joined in. All eyes turned to her. "When I was in the village. He was in the churchyard, visiting Lady Strallan most likely. "

"That explains it well enough," Granny said softly. "Poor man still hasn't moved beyond his loss. He's likely not ready to company, Roasamund. He was always so very emotional when it came to Lady Strallan and that boy of his."

"He seemed alright when I spoke with him," Edith said. "Sad but not overly emotional, I thought."

"You spoke to him?" Papa asked incredulously. "Edith you are not to go near the man."

Edith looked at her father in surprise, as did Cora. "But Papa, I couldn't very well ignore him when we were looking directly at one another. And why should I anyway? He's been our friend and neighbor all of our lives."

"Because... because of what he has become," Robert said darkly. "The man that I knew... that we knew, is hardly recognizable in him now. He's dangerous Edith and you simply must give him a wide berth." Then turning back to Rosamund, he looked at her pointedly. "As I wish you would do as well."

"Oh Robert," she huffed. "Edith is right. He has been our friend for as long as any of us can remember. Why, his father and our father used to hunt together. And I needn't remind you of the mischief the two of you created as boys together."

Robert cast a worried glance around at the other occupants of the room. "Really Rosamund. That was years ago. And I would remind you that he was the older of the two of us and therefore the leader in all that."

"Older by six weeks," Granny reminded her son. "And he most certainly not was the leader of the tomfoolery at the Willoughby's farm. In fact, as you will recall, it was he who saved you from being trampled by those cows," Granny said sternly. Then softening a little she continued. "Of course I can't condone his behavior these last years but we are his friends and we shouldn't treat him as anything less." Then turning to her daughter, her voice became forceful. "However Rosamund, you really should stop chasing the man. He simply isn't interested. You missed your opportunity with him decades ago. And it was best. You would never be happy with him for the long haul; you'd find him boring."

"Oh Mama," Rosamund replied with a huff. "How can you say that?"

"I can say it because it is the truth. He's far to bookish for you, my dear. And you are far too flighty for him. He would not have enjoyed your social schedule at all and you would not have enjoyed evenings in the library. It simple was not or could ever be a good match." Granny paused and looked around the room. "If there was any Crawley woman who might be suited to Sir Anthony, it would be our Edith."

Edith felt the flush that rushed up her neck into her face. Both embarrassed and overjoyed, all she could do was study her hands that rested in her lap.

"Mama, you can't be serious," she heard her father roar.

"Oh Robert, hush. You're unbearable when you get this way. I'm not suggesting that Edith should pursue him; I'm merely stating that she is the only one of us that might be considered a good match for him. Of course, he's far too old for her."

Robert looked at his mother disdainfully. "He isn't _that_ old," Robert said in a loud whisper. "As you said, just a few weeks older than me. But he has always been as dull as paint."

"Oh I don't know, Papa," Edith chimed in. "I find some paints to be very vibrant."

Mary and Sybil snickered and Mama couldn't contain her small grin. Aunt Rosamund smiled too. But Granny and Papa looked at her horrified. "My dear girl," her grandmother began, "no need to be insolent.

"But I'm not, Granny. There are some beautiful paint colors, very vibrant. Paint isn't necessarily dull and uninteresting."

"Agreed," said Aunt Rosamund smugly.

Granny glared at her daughter but said no more. Cora, sensing a row found a way to change the subject and tea was passed more amicably. Aunt Rosamund caught up with Edith later in the upstairs hall, however. "I thought I might have another go at Locksley tomorrow; see if I can outwit the witch and see her brother. Would you like to join me?"

Edith quickly considered her aunt's invitation. "Yes, I'd like that," she replied, hoping her excitement wasn't in her voice. By the odd expression her aunt wore, Edith guessed that she hadn't hidden her enthusiasm well though.

Rosamund found her the next morning just after breakfast. "I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes, if you still plan on accompanying me."

"Oh, yes... I'll just get my coat." Everyone was always telling her how the warm brown tones in it was perfect with her coloring. Again her aunt shot her a strange look but merely smiled at her. "Of course. I'll just let your parents know we're leaving. I think perhaps I'll just say we're going to the village though. I wouldn't wish a repeat of yesterday afternoon." Edith hurried up to her room for her favorite coat. She didn't like the idea of lying to her parents but then considered that she wouldn't be the one being false. If they asked her, she'd just simply give as short an answer as possible and if pressed, she'd tell the truth. Not that anyone would ask her about her afternoon.

As they drove along the lane toward Locksley, Edith pondered her aunt's interest in the gentleman there. "I'm wondering, Aunt Rosamund, what it is you see in Sir Anthony. Oh, I know he is very nice and incredibly handsome but it isn't as if you need the money, or a husband for that matter. I thought you were happy being free to pursue your interests."

"I have been," Rosamund replied. "But... well, I've always had a thing for Anthony, you see. Since we were children really. He and your Papa were always into some mischief and he just seemed so affable and he listened to me, really listened to me. And as you know, that's rare in our family. He even tolerate me trying to follow after them, while your Papa would be furious. And then when I was a little older, I had quite the mad crush on him. He's handsome now, but he was gorgeous as a young man. His eyes always seemed to twinkle," she said dreamily. "I tried to catch his eye then but he was off at Cambridge and your Papa was at Oxford, so they weren't together as much, which meant I had few opportunities. Then he met Maud and he had no interest in anyone else at all. She captivated him completely."

"Yes, I remember how he used to look at her, worshipful. He really must have loved her."

"Oh, he did. I've never seen a man so enthralled. He hung on her every word."

"So, why would you try to compete with that now? "

"The thrill of the hunt, darling. Nothing is more intriguing than a man that can't be caught. Besides, I've sensed the last few times I've seen him that he has grown tired of his lifestyle and is ready to return home to Locksley. He just has no reason to. And when he is in residence, all he has are memories to try to live through again. I'd like to give him some new memories," she concluded saucily.

Edith grew quiet. So Aunt Rosamund had been attracted to Anthony since childhood? Obviously he had never felt the same about her, or else he'd have never married Maud. And if Aunt Rosamund couldn't attract his attention, why should Edith believe he would be interested in her? It was then that she began to consider accompanying her aunt as a bad mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the positive comments! As all who write these things know, reviews help keep the writing flowing.

Happy New Year to all!

* * *

Once again it was Amelia Chetwood who met them at the door and once again there was an exchange of frosty words between Rosamund and her. This time apparently Sir Anthony had departed for York early that morning. He wasn't expected back until later in the evening. As the two Crawley women pulled away from the house, Edith glanced back and caught movement at one of the upstairs windows. Peering closer, she was able to make out the silhouette of the lord of the manor. Her suspicion was confirmed when he moved closer to the window, his eyes following their car as it turned away from the house and moved along the drive. Edith chose not to mention it to her aunt.

"Let's stop in the village," Rosamund said. "I don't want to return to Downton too early; Mama will know I was turned away again and I just cannot bear another one of her lectures."

It was obvious to Edith that her aunt was very upset and honestly, Edith wasn't ready to return home either. "Yes, we could have tea at the Tea Room. They serve the very best scones."

"Isn't that owned by Mrs. Patmore?"

"Yes, it is. Her niece runs it but Mrs. Patmore oversees everything, in between her duties at Downton. "

"Surely the scones served at Downton are equal in quality then?"

"Equal in quality... yes. But Granny doesn't care for anything other than simple scones with clotted cream or jam. At the Tea Room they add in other ingredients. Apparently Mrs. Patmore was reading about what Americans do, adding in fruits and nuts, or even at times cheeses or meats. She has created one that includes rosemary and other herbs that is delicious."

While at the Tea Room, Edith overheard some of the village women talking about an upcoming dance. Apparently it was to raise funds for some new project at the village school. Her mind turned to the possibility that Anthony would attend. Most likely not, she decided after some thought. If he wouldn't accept company at his home, he wouldn't seek it at the dance.

The ladies returned to Downton in good spirits, Rosamund already planning for another sortie against "the witch of Locksley" as she was now calling Mrs. Chetwood.

"And how was tea at Locksley?" Granny asked that night over dinner.

Edith blanched but Rosamund responded quickly. "We had a very nice tea. "

All eyes turned to Edith for confirmation. "Yes, it was," she said hesitantly, silently berating her aunt for putting her in such an awkward situation.

"Mrs. Chetwood didn't interfere again?" Granny pressed.

"She did," Rosamund huffed. The woman is an absolute witch. How she can be related to Anthony is beyond me; they are so very different. He's such a gentlemen, would never think of behaving in that manner. Honestly, if they didn't look so much alike I'd think she was a foundling that the family took in out of pity."

"She's just trying to protect him," Edith said quietly. "He is still in such pain."

"He told you this?" Robert asked, appalled at the thought of his childhood friend burdening his daughter with such heavy emotions.

"No. But all one has to do is look into his eyes. He's not himself, even though it has been several years since his loss. I think he wants to connect again with the people here but he can't get past his grief. It's as if he's not only lost his wife and child, he's lost his whole life."

"And you were able to discern this over a cup of tea?" Granny asked worriedly.

"All one has to do, Granny, is look at him; really look at him," Edith replied.

"Well, I suppose I can understand that," Robert said as he gazed across the table at Cora. "I know I would be lost without your mother and to lose any of you children would be the final blow." Then turning his gaze toward his middle daughter again, he added," but I meant it when I said I do not want you around him, Edith. In his present state, Anthony is dangerous. Not that I believe he'd be violent with you but ... well, with the reputation he has acquired over the last few years... please, just stay away from him."

Edith didn't answer her father but tucked her head as if in acquiescence. She had no intention of staying away from Anthony, not when she knew that under that reputation the gentleman was still there.

Rosamund did not attempt another visit to Locksley the next day but went with Mary into Ripon instead. Edith was relieved since it gave her a chance to contemplate Sir Anthony without her aunt's influence. She visited the small newspaper office in the village. It wasn't much of a paper of course, issued only as a weekly, but it often had local news of interest that wouldn't appear in the larger papers, not even the one in York. Determined to research everything she could about Anthony Strallan, she spent the afternoon in their archive, flipping through their digital records, and finally sifting through the more recent papers that hadn't yet been included in the digital archive.

There was nothing recent, of course. She skipped back forty years and began to move forward with her search. At first there was little about Anthony and not much more about his parents. There was an announcement of sorts when he was accepted to Cambridge and a few small stories about his father's participation in a few local events. She found a picture of a garden party at Downton that included a picture of her grandfather with SIr Phillip. It was easy to see where Sir Anthony's looks came from. Sir Phillip had been a tall, handsome man as well.

Continuing to browse through the papers, she came across a picture of Anthony wearing a Cambridge jersey. "My god, the man was gorgeous," she whispered as she drank in the photo.

Flipping further, she came across the announcement of his marriage. The picture of the new couple nearly took her breath away. The way he was looking at his bride, it was so full of admiration. She felt her life would be complete if someone would look at her like that. How lucky Maud Strallan had been, to have been so adored.

It seemed the Strallans led a quiet life at Locksley. Other than an occasional mention, there was little in the paper about them. They attended a party here or a charity event there but there was nothing more until her obituary appeared in the paper. Edith remembered the details, their trip to London and the bomb that took so many lives. And even though she had been young at the time, she could still remember the broken man that returned. With a sigh, Edith gave up her search at the paper office. Her research would have to involve the man himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Edith stopped in at the Tea Room and after once again enjoying one of their delightful scones, was making her way toward the path home. She was walking by the rail station when an angry looking man came out. He stopped poor ole Mr. Molesley and asked for directions to Locksley. The old man looked at the angry man and hesitated. Edith, spying one of the Downton farm trucks, hurried toward it. Mr. Drake was just climbing in the cab and Edith climbed up and entered the other side. "Drop me at Locksley, please," she told Drake.

The farmer looked at her in surprise but didn't argue. The old truck rolled through the village and down the lane toward Locksley. Edith hoped she would arrive in time.

Drake had barely eased the truck to a stop when Edith hopped down and told him to go on after thanking him. Then hurriedly she ran to the door, knocking frantically. Mrs. Chetwood opened the door and had just opened her mouth to tell Edith that her brother wasn't there when his voice was heard from inside. "Please Amelia, let her in."

Edith pushed past Mrs. Chetwood and went straight to Anthony. "I came to warn you. There's a very angry looking man that just got off the train in the village. He is coming here looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, I heard him speaking with old Mr. Molesley. He seems to think his wife is with you."

"Oh Anthony, not again," Amelia Chetwood scolded.

Anthony looked over Edith to his sister. "He's clearly confused, Amelia. I have no one here but you... and Miss Crawley, of course. When he arrives, please send him ..."

"Yes, I know; the library."

He turned to Edith and gave her half of a smile. "Care to join me in the library?"

Edith nodded eagerly and walked with him into the room. Looking around, she was impressed with walls filled with books. It wasn't as large as the library at Downton, but still, there were books everywhere. Anthony motioned for her to sit. He settled in a chair near the sofa she sat on. He gave her a quirky smile and asked," why did you come to warn me?" His expression was intense and very suspicious.

"What? I... I don't know except that he looked very angry and I thought... well, I was afraid he might hurt you."

His features softened and his eyes seemed to hint at the sparkle that she remembered from before. "You were afraid, for me?"

"Yes."

Just then they heard voiced in the front hall. Anthony glanced at the door and then back at Edith nervously. "I worry that you are here, that .."

The door flew open and the man from the train station burst into the room. "Where is she?" the man bellowed.

Anthony rose from his chair. "Who? And who are you?"

"You know who," the man barked.

"Sorry, but no, I don't."

"My wife, Laura Emerson. I know she was seeing you in London and she followed you here; she must have."

"I've met your wife, Mr. Emerson, at Susan Cartwright's party last summer. She was there with some friends."

"No, no... you were seeing her, I know. Sleeping with another man's wife; it's despicable. What sort of man does that, carries on with a married woman?"

"Mr. Emerson, I have not... _carried on_ with your wife. As I said, I met her. It's true that I ... enjoy the company of different women but I never get entangled with a married one. I have too much respect for the institution. And I repeat, I have not seen your wife in months."

The man, Mr. Emerson, looked around frantically. His wild look made Edith nervous. Glancing between the two men, she stood and moved to Anthony. "Darling, what is he talking about? Who is this woman he is talking about? "

Anthony looked at her perplexed. "What?"

"Oh darling, since you aren't going to tell him, I suppose I will." She turned toward the crazy man. "Anthony and I have been together for weeks. I've seen nothing of your wife, sir. Perhaps she is with her friends?"

The man blinked stupidly. "You... you are with him?"

Edith hooked her arm through Anthony's and nodded. "Yes. We've known each other for a long time and... we met up again and, well... here we are."

The man looked from her to Anthony and let out a deep sigh. "I... I'm very sorry, Sir Anthony. Obviously I am mistaken. I'll leave you alone now."

"Right," Anthony said softly. "I hope you find your wife."

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Emerson turned and brushed by Amelia Chetwood in his haste to leave.

Anthony's eyes followed the man out the door and then quickly turned back to Edith. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" she asked.

"I'll leave you two to sort this," Amelia said quickly. She gave her brother a nod and her eyes pointing at Edith, she smiled before following Emerson out the door.

Anthony looked back down at Edith. "Why?"

"I told you, I was afraid he might hurt you."

"Yes, but... to tell him that we are together. Edith, you've put your reputation at risk. Your father will be furious."

"Only if he finds out. But even so, I'm glad I did it. Besides, it isn't as if you are the only man I've ever been seen with."

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"Yes, there have been many. Papa doesn't know, of course. I do know how to be discreet. But I'm afraid I'm just not ready for the obligatory marriage and traditional role for the daughter of an earl. "

Anthony frowned. "Many? Just how many?"

"Oh, I'm not certain. A dozen at least. Let's see, there was ... hmmm, let me think. Ah, yes, there was Joel, the architect. And then there was Ben, the doctor and Adam. He was in banking. And David, the broker, and the vet, Paul. , and ..."

"My, you do get around. Anyone famous on your list," he asked.

"Of course not. That would get back to Papa. But there was Ian at the BBC. Oh and Hugh. He's a lecturer at Oxford."

"Oxford? Surely not an Oxford chap?"

"Yes, Oxford." She looked up as if trying to recall. "William is a Naval officer and then there's Henry, a chef in London. There was the barrister, Robert. And then Greg. He's a freelance photographer. Oh and last month it was the pilot, Mark. He was rather sweet but they changed his schedule and now he's flying out of Manchester instead of Heathrow. "

Anthony stared at her skeptically. "I don't believe you."

Edith shrugged. "Well, it's true. But it doesn't matter. Besides, I don't believe everything we hear about you either. I'm sure your reputation is far worse than what you've actually done."

Anthony grimaced. "I'm afraid it is true, all true. I... since Maud, well... I just can't..."

Edith reached up and caressed his cheek. " It's alright Anthony. I know how much you loved her. I remember how you used to look at her. I used to wish a man would look at me that way some day."

"Used to? But you deserve that, to have someone who adores you."

Edith sighed dramatically and then smiled up at him. "Perhaps one day."

He was looking at her, his eyes studying her face, curious. "You saved me today from an irate husband, when in truth I didn't deserve it. I was with his wife last week."

"And now she's...?"

"I have no idea. I came here and she moved on. It's what I do Edith, move from place to place,"

"I know," she said confidently. far more confidently than she felt. And then it happened. He leaned down and kissed her, gently at first and then more deeply. The kiss left her wobbly and as he moved away, she felt chilled. "I'll have my driver take you home," he said. "It is getting late."

"Yes, thank you."

He kissed her again just before shuffling her out the door and into the waiting car. The tingling in her lips remained with her all the way back to Downton.

Robert was pacing in the Hall when she entered Downton. "Was that Strallan's car?" he demanded.

"Yes, Papa."

"Edith, I thought you understood. I thought I'd made myself clear. You are not to be around that man."

"Yes Papa. But he wasn't in the car. His driver gave me a ride home. That's all."

Robert frowned. "Really? You weren't at Locksley, taking up your aunt's crazy notions about the man?"

"I did stop in, yes. But... well, ask Aunt Rosamund; he won't see us. Apparently he won't see anyone. "

"Why the devil did you go there?"

"I...oh, well... on a whim really."

"There will be no more such whims. Do I make myself clear?" Robert fumed.

"Yes Papa. I understand."

"Good," he said, in effect declaring the matter closed. "I'll see you at dinner then." Edith watched him disappear up the stairs and then collapsed into a nearby chair, feeling as if all the joy of Anthony's kisses had been sucked out of her.

A moment later Thomas strolled through, heading for the hidden stairs to below. Seeing Edith, he detoured toward her. Bending low he spoke softly. "There's to be a dance in the village to bring in the new year."

Edith looked up. "Yes, I've heard."

"Might want to be there," he said softly.

"What?"

"He's going... something about his sister insisting that she wants a night out."

Edith smiled and then she opened her mouth as if to ask a question, but hesitated. "What?" Thomas asked. "I was just wondering how you know these things," Edith asked.

Thomas stood straighter. "I know a few people in the village and... one of the maids at Locksley."

Edith grinned. "No wonder," she chuckled. "Thank you, Thomas." He turned to continue his task when Edith called out, "why are you trying to help me?"

Thomas stopped and turned back around. "It's just... you don't seem happy. I've seen how they treat you and well, I just thought... maybe I can help."

Edith smiled at him again. She knew he probably had some ulterior motive, but it felt nice to feel like someone was on her side anyway. "Well thank you." He gave her a slight nod and then quickly disappeared through the hidden door.


	5. Chapter 5

Edith spent the next two days thinking about the dance in the village. She wouldn't have time to shop for a new dress, so one of her old ones would have to do. Twice she'd gone through her wardrobe in search a perfect solution and twice she'd felt unsatisfied with the possibilities. She couldn't remember a time before when she'd cared so much about her attire. But she wanted to leave an impression with a certain baronet that wouldn't soon leave him.

Finally, it was Baxter who came to her aid. Baxter was her mother's assistant, helping Mama with everything from correspondence to clothing. Baxter had seen Edith fidgeting with the clothes in her wardrobe through her open bedroom door. She stood in the open doorway and watched the young woman's consternation. "Perhaps I can help?" she inquired.

Startled, Edith turned, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I... well, I thought I might go to the dance in the village tomorrow night but I can't decide what to wear."

Baxter stepped in closer. "There's someone special that you'd like to impress? It's just that I don't recall seeing you worry about your clothes like this before."

Another flush rose in Edith's face. "There is."

"I won't ask who; I wouldn't want to lose my position for helping you if it is who I suspect it is. But if I don't ask and you don't tell me, I can honestly say I don't know."

Edith smiled at the woman's friendliness. "Thank you, Baxter."

The two women went through Edith's dresses again. Baxter helped her choose a green one that accentuated her coloring nicely. "And perhaps ... well, I know your mother has a scarf that would look lovely. And don't I remember that you have an emerald pendant?" Baxter asked.

The following evening, as Edith studied herself in the mirror, she was once again thankful for Baxter's help. She'd come to Edith's room after tea and helped her with her hair. And once Edith was in her dress and was trying to decide how to wear her mother's scarf, it was Baxter who had suggested she use more like a belt instead. the result was very eye catching, Edith thought, with the various shades of green complimenting her coloring perfectly. And the belt had pulled the rather loose dress in, giving a more stylish look that certainly highlighted her small waist and giving perfect definition to her curves. Baxter dug in her closet and found a pair of heels Edith had forgotten about, dark brown leather with camel suede toe and heel. They weren't perfect but certainly trumped the black pumps she'd planned to wear.

Edith had told her mother she was going out that evening, but she hadn't revealed her plans to attend the dance. Consequently, it was a surprise to both her and Rosamund when they appeared at the dance. And even more surprise was when the object of their evening, Sir Anthony Strallan, appeared with his sister but also with a tall, elegant woman on his arm. Amelia Chetwood exchanged a few words with her brother and then made her way further into the hall, chatting with several people she knew. To Edith's chagrin, Anthony seemed enraptured by the woman with him. She felt Rosamund's frustration, as her aunt sighed heavily.

Edith danced with a couple of the local young men, more as an opportunity to watch Sir Anthony closely than any interest in the men. Anthony's eyes never seemed to leave his companion and Edith thought it must be thrilling to have such attention.

She took a break from the dance floor to have some refreshment and was standing near the punch table when he approached in search of cups for himself and his date. "Sir Anthony, how nice to see you," Edith said as he drew near.

He stopped and looked bewildered for just a moment. And then a smile broke out and he looked down at her. "Lady Edith, yes... I erm... I wouldn't have expected to see you here."

"Papa wouldn't approve, you mean?" she teased.

"Well,... not quite what I was thinking. But the daughter of an Earl at a village dance is rather unusual."

"In my grandfather's time perhaps. _His_ daughter is here too, by the way."

Anthony's warm smile turned awkward, even anguished perhaps. "Is she really?" He glanced around nervously.

"It is a nice dance, don't you think?"

His eyes focused back on her and his expression softened. "Yes, it is," he replied in a way that seemed give deeper meaning to his answer. "I must get back to ..."

"Your date," she supplied.

"Yes. She's quite thirsty after so much dancing, I'm afraid."

"Right. Yes. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening," she said softly.

He looked at her, almost studying her for a moment and then with a nod, turned and went to fetch the punch.

Rosamund found her niece a few minutes later. "Can you believe how that woman is stringing Anthony along?"

Edith chuckled. "I think you have that the other way round, Aunt Rosamund. He'll give her his full attention tonight and tomorrow he'll barely remember her name."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because he told me; that's how he approaches dating... women, since his wife's death. He has no interest in anything serious or even finding out if things _could_ be serious. "

Rosamund eyed Edith curiously. "When did you find time to have that conversation with him? Surely not at the cemetery? Or in the brief conversation you had with him here."

"No, not here. But that afternoon at the cemetery... he was," she sighed. "He was very sad and in need of someone to talk to, I suppose."

Rosamund's gaze left her niece's face to focus on something across the room. "She's dancing with Mr. Ellis. Anthony's alone for now. I'll see you later." And she brushed past Edith in her rush to get to Anthony.

Edith watched from her vantage point as Amelia Chetwood saw Rosamund moving toward her brother. Just as Rosamund reached him, Amelia swooped in, said something to her brother which elicited a smile, and then led him to the dance floor.

Feeling the need for a breath of air, Edith slipped out the door and lingered just outside. It was a crisp, clear night but unusually dry and it felt good to be out in the open air. Edith stood watching the flickering of stars in the sky and then looking down the road at the lights of the village. At night it seemed as if time had stood still in the village, cottages and other buildings looking much the same as they had a century before, or perhaps for some as long as two centuries. She smiled as she contemplated those thoughts.

"It's rather reassuring, don't you think?" a voice asked quietly from behind her. Turning, she saw Sir Anthony standing in the shadows. He stepped forward. "The village, I mean. It probably hasn't changed much since it began; grown, but not changed. The pub has been there since before my grandfather's time and the church has stood for well over two hundred years. The schoolhouse is relatively young, built towards the end of the nineteenth century. And it's all still here."

Yes, I suppose it is... reassuring that is. Standing here just now, it seems timeless," Edith replied. "Sometimes when I think of all these things these old building have witnessed... it's like that at the Abbey too. How many feet have trod over the stones at the entry, how many lives come and gone..."

They stood quietly for a moment and then she added. "It makes me feel quite small at times, inconsequential. "

"But you aren't, you know." His voice was almost a whisper and she thought she heard a tinge of wistfulness in it. "I've no doubt one day you will be quite consequential."

"Really? Do you really? Because I feel as I'm simply existing, just moving through life but not really living it."

"You're far too young to say that," he replied with a sad smile. "You have your whole life ahead of you and I have no doubt you'll live it to the fullest."

Edith smiled shyly. "Perhaps." Wanting to change the mood and especially his forlorn expression, she asked, "May I ask a favor?"His interest was piqued and it showed in his changing demeanor. "A favor?"

"Yes. Would you dance with me?" She saw the hesitancy in him and hurried to explain. "Almost all the men here are farmers or tradesmen in the village or... well, consider me above their station. And most owe their livelihoods to the estate in one way or another and are far to deferential to my liking. I'd really like to dance with someone who feels he is on equal footing. Besides, watching you dance this evening ... you're a very good dancer."

He was quiet for a long moment. "I wouldn't say I'm a good dancer, although I have learned not to step on anyone's feet."

"Well, in this crowd, that qualifies as being a good dancer," she said lightly.

"And as for equal footing, I'm not. Neither my title nor my reputation is near to equal."

"You are at least a part of the nobility, even if baronet is a lower rank. And I don't care about your reputation."

" Our family has never made much of the title and nobility counts for little these days anyway," he said dismissively. "And your father would be appalled if he knew you were entertaining ideas of dancing with me, especially at the village dance.

"Papa would be shocked to hear I was dancing with anyone, anywhere. But alright," she sighed, "I won't pressure you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," she said as she turned to walk back inside.

"Edith? Lady Edith," he said as he touched her elbow. She turned, surprised that he was right behind her, so close that she could feel his warmth. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He spoke softly and with a slight bow.

"Here?" she asked, looking around, confused.

"We can hear the music," he replied. "And word would far less likely to get back to your father."

She smiled and replied, "I would love to dance with you, Sir Anthony." She stepped into his embrace as the music continued. It was a slow song and so he took her in hand, moving them around the stone floor, her head resting on his chest as if they were two lovers and no one else existed. She could hear his heartbeat beneath his shirt and felt his tension as she clung tighter to him. But slowly the tension left him and he relaxed with his face close to her hair. He whispered what a sweet girl she was to dance with him and what a good dancer she was and finally how lovely she looked tonight. And Edith thought she'd never felt warmer or happier in her life.

Their dance ended far too soon and she expected him to back away quickly but instead, he lingered, holding her. She felt his reluctance as he stepped back, his face somber. "Thank you," he said softly, his eyes heavy. "But now I think you really should return to the dance; your aunt will be looking for you."

"She will," Edith agreed, sorry that their few minutes were ending. "But I should thank you. I did ask the favor of you," she smiled warmly.

"It was my pleasure," he responded. And as she walked toward the door, she heard him whisper, "far too much pleasure."

Rosamund had indeed been looking for her. "I just stepped out for some air," Edith explained when her aunt quizzed her. She noticed Rosamund looking around anxiously. "Are you alright?" she asked her aunt.

"Yes, I just... that woman is dancing with all the men and I don't see Anthony anywhere."

"Oh?" She pretended to look around for him. "Well, perhaps he's in the loo?"

"He's been gone far too long for that," Rosamund snapped.

"Oh, well... let's look around." Edith moved her aunt toward the back of the hall, deeper in the crowd, stopping to speak with people as they did. Consequently, Rosamund did not see Anthony enter through the door and move around on the opposite side of the room.

Anthony found his date and they were dancing together again. Edith nudged her aunt and indicated the direction she should look. Rosamund stood fuming for a moment and then turned to Edith. "We should go."

Edith blinked in astonishment at her aunt's abruptness. "Alright," Edith agreed tentatively.

As they moved through the room to leave, Edith saw Anthony dancing with his date. He looked up from her to watch Edith, his eyes following her with a strange expression. She flashed him a smile and then ducked her head as she crossed the threshold to the outside, a satisfied smile on her lips..


	6. Chapter 6

First, I would like to apologize. I went back to reread the story to get back in the feel of it and found all sorts of typos. I try to do better than that. My only excuse is that RL has been busier than expected and I was juggling 3 stories. I do try very hard to proof read and correct errors before I post. So if those errors made reading difficult for you, I am tryly sorry and feeling a bit chagrined.

One reviewer asked if this was based on the movie "Love in the Afternoon" that starred Gary Cooper and Audrey Hepburn. I admit it is where the inspiration began but of course, this one has some twists that weren't in that movie. For one thing, while I adore Hugh Bonneville, he isn't Charles Boyer. And Anthony Strallan will never be as smooth as Cooper's character was in that movie, lol. So while inspiration began with the movie, it is different.

Happy reading!

* * *

Rosamund was thorny for the next few days, leaving everyone wondering why, except Edith. It was clear to her as they rode home from the dance that Rosamund was angry and frustrated. She blustered against _that woman_ and about Anthony's disappearance. Edith was grateful that Rosamund never seemed to connect her own absence with his. After listening to her that night, Edith planned to keep away until her aunt calmed down. Consequently, she made trips into Ripon the first day and York the second. She found an excuse to visit their cousin Isobel on the third. And on the fourth, she walked to the village soon after breakfast with plans to entertain herself in the few shops there. for as long as possible.

As she walked down the road between the post and the small village library she glanced down the hospital road and she saw Anthony's familiar Mercedes parked in front of Dr. Clarkson's clinic. She hesitated before continuing on toward the library but decided that there was no plausible explanation for her presence outside the clinic and started to move off. Motion caught her attention around the car though, so she stopped again.

Anthony had exited the clinic and was about to step into his car when he stopped as well. Looking up and turning his head slightly, his eyes settled on her and his head tilted, and then he sighed. Trouble was, with the distance between them she couldn't tell if it was a good sigh or a frustrated one. _Best to assume he doesn't want to see me,_ she thought. But then he turned slightly and she saw the bandage near his eye. She felt the frown that creased her forehead as she wondered what had happened. He gave a minute shrug and walked toward her.

"Hallo," he said brightly.

"Yes, hello," she replied. "I was just on my way to the library but then I saw you and... your um..." she said as she pointed toward his bandage.

His hand went to the bandage. "Right. War wound, you know.." His smile was awkward and uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I erm... well, I told Miss Morrison that I thought it was time for her to leave and she erm... wasn't pleased." His eyes twinkled as he finished.

"What did she do? A slap would not need a bandage."

"Oh but it did... does. She was wearing a ring, you see. The bevel on the stone caught me on the cheek and left a slice across to my eye. Amelia insisted I bring it to Clarkson."

"Apparently rightly so..."

"Yes. Needed two stitches as it turned out. Rather awkward at that part of my face. It pulls when I change expressions."

"And Miss Morrison?"

"On the train back to London, thank god." He stood there looking down into her face, his eyes smiling, simply gazing at her. And it made her feel all wobbly. "There's a nice tea room just past the library. Would you care to join me?"

His smile widened, as did his eyes and then there was a slight grimace. "Thank you, but no. Your father would not approve and as I won't be here but a few more days, it wouldn't be fair to leave you in his bad books because of me."

"You could stay longer..."

His smile faded. "No, that would be... well, inadvisable. Besides, I find I get restless if I'm in one place too long. Another few days and it will be time."

"It's a pity then. Having you back in residence has given a bit of excitement to the village."

His lips quirked. "Yes, I'm sure is has. Now if you'll excuse me, I should return to Locksley and break the news to Amelia that I'll live."

"Of course. But I do hope I'll see you again before you leave."

"As do I," he said softly as he turned to walk away.

Edith floated home on the wings of his soft words. Having his quiet confession to prop her up made facing Rosalind more bearable, assuming her aunt would comment on her absences the past few days. As luck would have it, the test came quickly.

Everyone was in the library, it seemed. Papa was working at his desk and Mama, seated in one her favorite chairs near Papa, was reading through a file. Mary was concentrating on her phone screen, obviously texting with someone, probably Matthew. Rosamund had her laptop open and seemed engrossed in whatever was happening on her screen. Sybil was missing but that was most likely due to her schoolwork. And Edith was content to leave them to their tasks. She picked up a book she'd left earlier in the week and settled into the chair that matched her mother's, relishing the sunlight streaming in from the windows behind her.

After a few minutes Mary put her phone down and looked across at Edith. "So where were you off to this morning? You seemed rather in a hurry to leave."

Startled somewhat by the abrupt interruption of the silence, Edith felt unsure when she looked up at her sister. "What?"

"You disappeared this morning, just as you have for the last few days..." Mary said, her voice dripping with disdain, an emotion Edith returned. "Oh, I just went down to the village for awhile. Stopped in at a few of the shops..."

"Why?" Mary asked in the same snarky tone.

"I... " Mary always seemed to fluster Edith and that in itself frustrated her. "It is an unusually lovely day and I just thought it would be nice to walk down to the village and enjoy being out."

Rosamund closed her laptop. "It is a lovely day," she said as she looked past Edith to the outdoors. "I think I should like to take a drive."

Papa tossed his pen down on his desk. "Not to Locksley, I hope."

Mama looked up from her file and looked from her husband to Rosamund, then back to Robert. Her eyes cut back to Rosamund quickly when the other woman replied, "Oh Robert, don't be so dramatic. I simply said I would like to take a drive. I hadn't really thought on a destination. But since you mention it, perhaps I will stop in at Locksley. " She stood and carrying her laptop with her, marched from the room.

Mary turned to look at Edith. "Well?"

"What?" Edith answered with a question.

"Aren't you going with her? Usually she has you tag along."

"No, I wasn't invited to _tag_ along... And I just came home so I wouldn't be inclined to go out again."

"Thank goodness for that," Robert said with a huff. Mama smiled at Edith's response but she was looking at her quizzically.

Quietly everyone returned to their tasks and the next hour passed quietly.

Edith was in her room when Rosamund returned later in the afternoon. She came to Edith's room, once again frustrated. "That damned sister of his..." she blustered.

"She wouldn't admit you?" Edith asked.

"More than that. She told me Anthony did not want to see me... or anyone for that matter. Seems he'd been to see Dr. Clarkson this morning and isn't feeling well. I tried to express my concern for his health and she..." Rosamund took a deep breath. "That woman told me that his health is not my business. She was very rude about it too!"

"Perhaps you should..."

"I am not giving up on Anthony!" Rosamund declared before she stormed from the room, leaving Edith smiling inside at the knowledge that she most likely would have been admitted. The thought flickered through her mind that she should probably arrange that sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a wonderful Andith weekend with updates on some great stories and a new one too. It inspired me! So here is this contribution and hopefully more to come this week, emphasis on hopefully ;-) Let me know what you think.

* * *

The next morning, as Edith made her way down to breakfast, Thomas walked by and said softly, "The sister is leaving on the morning train," before disappearing through the servants door that led downstairs.

At first Edith was confused. _Which sister?_ But sense Thomas rarely spoke to her about what was happening in their own house, she quickly surmised that the sister in question was Amelia Chetwood, Anthony's sister. As she strode into the dining room, she wondered why Mrs. Chetwood would be leaving so quickly. Hopefully her sudden departure wasn't an indication that Anthony would leave just as abruptly.

The conversation at breakfast was stilted. Rosamund and Robert were obviously still upset with one another over her visit to Locksley the previous day. Edith thought poor Mama looked very much caught in the middle of Papa's frustration with his sister. Mary was in a foul mood as well, but Edith found she really couldn't be bothered by her elder sister's disposition. Sybil seemed the only one trying to be pleasant. Consequently, hardly anyone spoke and when they did it was very carefully. Edith decided she couldn't wait to get away.

Her intention was to drive into York, but strangely, the car turned in the opposite direction. Edith chuckled to herself as she realized her mistake. It seemed she was destined to go to Anthony that very morning... _or perhaps it was more that I am drawn to him..._

As she suspected would be the case, she was admitted almost immediately and led to the library where Anthony's man announced her. To say Anthony looked surprised when she walked into the room would be an understatement. His eyes were wide and he seemed extremely pale.

"Good morning," she greeted him. "I was out for a drive and was passing your drive and well, here I am..."

"Er... yes. " Dismissing his man with a simple nod, he stepped closer to her. "You really shouldn't have stopped, you know. Your father..."

"Will remain as unaware as ever," she interjected.

"Yes, perhaps... but..." He looked extremely uncomfortable. "He would not approve of you being here."

"I thought we might have dinner tonight, perhaps in Ripon or York," She said, ignoring his concerns about her father.

"Lady Edith," he almost hissed. Edith almost giggled. It was rare that anyone used her title and she was unaccustomed to hearing it. But she supposed Anthony's breeding was coming forward in his nervous state. On the other hand, from him it seemed quite endearing. "Sir Anthony?" She answered.

"It would be most inappropriate. Your reputation..."

"People worry far less about that sort of things than in the past. Besides, it is unlikely anyone would recognize me."

"I doubt that. But it is certain someone would recognize me. The press follows me, you see... in public. Always trying to snap a photo. Usually I am only mildly frustrated by it but if there was to be a picture of me in the morning paper with you on my arm, well..."

"We can meet inside the restaurant. " She paused and gave him a bewildered stare.

"I simply cannot allow ..." But he was cut off but her frustrated remark, "I know you don't mean to hurt me, but..."

Her anguished expression was met by equal torment in his. "Of course I don't. It is the last thing I would ever wish to do."

"Then why do you shove me away?" Her eyes were pleading and it confounded him. Searching for a reasonable response, his eyes began to sparkle and she wondered if he was harboring unshed tears as he responded, "I don't want to, not at all, but eh..."

"Then why?" Her voice was quiet but firm.

"I'm too old for you; you need a young chap, with a life ahead of him." Anthony looked at her as if he couldn't understand why she couldn't see it.

"But _your_ life's ahead of you..." she rejoined.

"Oh my dear, if you only knew how much I'd like to believe that."

It was obvious to Edith that he thought the matter settled. But she wasn't going to just leave it there. "Then it's settled, you're not going to push me away and you are going to meet me for dinner tonight. That's all there is to it."

Anthony stared at her incredulously. But as she watched his glittering blue eyes, she saw something crumble deep within and finally heard him sigh. "Alright. I know the chap at Harrogate Castle. I'll call and reserve one of their private rooms. Shall we meet at... say, 7:30?"

"It sounds lovely," she smiled.

"Now you should go. And I will see you tonight."

"Yes... tonight," she said happily as she left the library.

Edith detoured through Thirsk on her way back to Downton. It would give her more time away from the heavy atmosphere presently ruling the house. She wished Rosamund would go back to London. She'd come after Christmas to see in the New Year and now that it was done, she normally would have left again. But of course she wouldn't leave as long as a tall blue eyed, blonde haired man remained in residence so nearby. And as Edith was gaining confidence that she had that man's attention she worried more about her family's, and her aunt's in particular, reaction.

Her mother saw her when she walked through the door at Downton. "Have you had a pleasant say?" she asked her middle daughter.

"Yes Mama," Edith answered. "Actually, I saw Sarah Fairchild while I was out. She invited me to a party tonight and I've accepted, so I won't be here for dinner."

"Party? How nice. If it is a party I suppose you will be late?"

"Perhaps. I'm not sure who all else will be there. But I thought it might be fun to get out."

"Yes, you have seemed rather restless these last few days."

"Have I? I suppose Aunt Rosamund is ... well, casting a bi of gloom on everything with her pursuit of Anthony Strallan."

"What's this about Strallan?" Robert said as he strolled out of the library.

"Oh, nothing Papa. I just..."

"Edith was just saying how Rosamund's pursuit of him is casting a pall over our holiday," Cora said as she came to Edith's rescue.

Robert sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to see that you are not joining her in her foolishness," he told his daughter.

Edith rolled her eyes slightly as she looked down. "I think he has made it clear that he doesn't wish to be disturbed." Then with a shrug she added, "perhaps it is understandable if Rosamund's behavior is similar to what other women do."

Robert grunted acceptance as he moved past the women, his mind already elsewhere. Cora gave her daughter a smile and patted her arm as she too walked away. Relieved, Edith headed up the stairs to her room.

Excited and anxious, Edith tried to calm herself once she arrived in her room. It was really going to happen, she was meeting Anthony for dinner. And her family had no clue. But she had to maintain her calm for the rest of the afternoon or someone, most likely Mary, would know something was happening. And that was the last thing Edith wanted.

At tea, Rosamund was beaming with excitement. "Amelia Chetwood has gone home," she said triumphantly.

"Oh?" Cora responded.

"Yes, so that means she isn't there to interfere when next I call at Locksley."

It was Sybil who provided the cold water and the motivation for her aunt to act imprudently, as well. "Well, he'll be leaving soon then too. He rarely stays beyond her visit."

Edith could see her aunt's mind turning behind her glimmering eyes and her heart sank. No doubt Rosamund would make a fool of herself in the next day or two.


	8. Chapter 8

First, I need to apologize. You no doubt noticed some of the dialogue in the previous chapter was lifted from that wonderful scene in Anthony's library where Edith put her foot down, or forward and let Anthony know he was on her hook. Those words belong to Julian Fellowes and the wonderful people who created those characters. They seemed to fit so perfectly into what I was doing, so I included them. I meant to include an acknowledgement in that chapter but forgot.

Secondly, I wish to thank all who continue to offer kind words over this. I am having fun with it and hope you all are too! And now...

* * *

Edith left for her "party" with plenty of time to stop along the way to change from her party ensemble into her hottest dress, a green number that fit her perfectly in all the right places, complete with heels that made her legs look perfect. She admired herself in the mirror on the bathroom wall in the pub where she had stopped and smiled. Fastening the clasp on her jade necklace, she smiled. Anthony Strallan was going to be hers tonight.

She arrived a few minutes early and after a quiet word with the maitre d', was shown to a small dining room on the second floor. Looking around, she realized this must have once been a small lounge in the castle, with windows that overlooked a back garden. The dining table was intended for no more than four but of course, was now set for two. Fresh flowers were on the side bar and a small arrangement in the center of the table. A fire was set and two very comfortable looking chairs sat to either side of the hearth. As Edith took it all in, she decided it was a room that had been designed for romantic dinners that perhaps might lead to a tryst in one of the guest rooms above.

She heard the door open and turned to greet Anthony but it wasn't he who stepped through. Instead, a man about Anthony's age of medium height with dark wavy hair and light eyes smiled at her. "They told me you had arrived ahead of Anthony," he said softly.

A small frown creased Edith's brow. "Anthony?" Could this man be a reporter, she wondered.

"Ah, just like Anthony to not tell you about me," he smiled again. "I'm Thomas Sowell. This is my castle. Well, my family's anyway. Anthony and I were at Cambridge together."

"This is your castle?" It was lame but it was all Edith could think to say.

"Yes, in the family for generations I'm afraid. The family still occupies the east wing but the rest has been made into guest accommodations, with the restaurant and rooms, of course. That has provided the income to keep the old place up and even modernize. And we still own the land around us as well. Much of the food we serve is produced on the farms around us. But don't let me bore you with all that. I really only popped in to tell you that Anthony phoned earlier and he is being followed by a rather persistent reporter, it seems. He expects to be here soon but is trying to send the reporter on a different path, before he comes here."

"You knew him at Cambridge?"

"Yes, we studied law together, although neither of us ever put it into practice. Our parents seemed to think we should study it. He was a far better student than I in the classroom and I'm afraid I schooled him on how to create mischief."

Edith chuckled. "It is difficult for me to picture him in any mischief."

"That's because it isn't natural for him. He has to be dragged into it. And sadly for him, he was usually the one who was caught. He's so acutely determined to protect those he cares about, you see. Would never abandon me to save himself. Poor chap stayed on the wrong side of his father for being tangled up with me. But we've been friends ever since, even through all his troubles since his wife died. Though I will say, he's never brought one of his ladies here before. "

"Well, he still hasn't. I'm not _one of his ladies_ and besides, I brought myself."

Sowell laughed, which made Edith chuckle as well. "Well, you certainly aren't like any lady he's ever kept company with before. But I have to ask, even though it isn't my business, but... you are so young and Anthony is..."

"Isn't so young," Edith supplied.

"No, he isn't. And more than his age, Anthony is an old soul, his head far too much in the past; quite Victorian in manner, really. I don't see why you'd be meeting him here."

"Perhaps I like his Victorian manner. It is a rather nice view from the pedestal," she said flirtingly ." But while his manner may be old fashioned, Anthony hardly thinks like a Victorian man. I remember he used to talk about how despite the changes that have been made, women still often struggle to be seen as equals."

"That's the Anthony before his wife died," Thomas Sowell replied sadly. "I doubt he gives much thought at all to any of that anymore. Her death changed him so very much."

"On the surface, I agree. But underneath, I think that man is still there, struggling with the grief."

"Perhaps," he answered. "Well, I've delivered the message and I am needed downstairs, I'm sure. Is there anything I can have sent up for you?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine," Edith smiled warmly.

"Well alright then," and he turned to leave. Pausing at the door, he looked over his shoulder. "You will be careful, won't you? I mean, I don't wish to see Anthony hurt but... you will protect your own heart?"

"You're a very kind man and I can see why Anthony has you as a friend. I don't wish to see him hurt either. And while I may seem very young to you, I'm not a fool. I will be careful, for both our sakes."

Sowell gave her a sad smile and nodded before leaving the room.

Anthony arrived a few minutes later. "So sorry I'm late," he said as he walked through the door, fidgeting with his clothes. "Bloody reporter wouldn't leave me alone. Drove all around trying to get rid of him."

"And did you?" Edith was standing near the fire, smiling at him.

Anthony finally looked up and saw her standing there in her green dress and froze in place, his mouth hanging open just a little as his eyes widened. After a moment he snapped out of his stupor and blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Did you manage to get rid of the reporter?" She spoke slowly, enunciating every word clearly, amused by his reaction to her; amused and very pleased.

"Ah, yes... I, erm... " His head tilted slightly and a crooked smile broke at his mouth. His eyes were twinkling at her now but with an expression that could only be read as appreciation.

"You ... erm what?"

Another blink of the eyes and he stepped closer. "You look... so very lovely," he said barely above a whisper.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look quite handsome as well. " And he did, dressed as he was in grey trousers and a blue jacket. The jacket set off his eyes, making them look even brighter than normal, Edith thought.

"I've ordered drinks," he informed her. "They should be up soon. Why don't we sit by the fire until they arrive?"

"So how are you managing without your sister?" Edith asked once they were in their chairs.

"I was managing quite well until your aunt appeared on the doorstep again. She pushed her way in, frightening my staff in the process. Found me in the library. Had a devil of a time keeping her at arm's length."

"Oh? Well, she can be persistent."

"Yes," he muttered. And then lifting mischief filled eyes to her face, another smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "Seems to be a family trait."

"Perhaps. But you seem to enjoy my persistence."

"Enjoy? Er... possibly. You..." he paused and looked down at the knees of his trousers for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts. "I find you so much easier to be with. You don't seem to have any expectations... for the Anthony with the reputation, I mean. "

"True, I much prefer the real Anthony. Although I wouldn't mind terribly if I experienced a little of the reputation.

His brows lifted as his eyes widened. As his face settled into a more natural expression he commented, "I doubt the wisdom of that."

"Oh but I'm not in a wise mood tonight."

"And I am in the mood to be _the real Anthony_ , as you say," he countered.

Deciding it was probably not the time to push him, Edith glanced around the room casually. "This must have been a sitting room at one time."

"Perhaps," he replied. "Though it was more likely a bedroom."

"Perhaps. How long has this been a ... well, whatever it is. Obviously a restaurant but there are rooms upstairs."

"I believe it was Thomas' father who converted it, or perhaps grandfather. I really don't remember. He brought some of us here on holiday from Cambridge and it was well established then."

"Were there girls on this holiday?" Edith asked cheekily.

"No. But we did manage to find some at a pub nearby. It became a party, although probably not as exciting as you're imagining, I suspect."

There was a soft knock at the door and then it opened. Two young men entered carrying trays of food. Anthony looked at Edith. "I hope you don't mind; I ordered ahead."

"Not at all." Glancing at the trays she added, "it smells delicious."

The food was indeed delicious. Edith thought that it was as if Anthony had known her preferences and ordered accordingly. One of the young men stayed to serve each course but as the main course ended, Anthony sent him away.

"I hope you don't mind?" He asked Edith, concern clouding his eyes.

"No, I don't."

"It's just that... well, I thought the conversation might be better without added ears?"

"Yes, probably. And it is silly to expect him to stand around while we eat anyway. We can serve ourselves, if necessary."

Edith encouraged Anthony to talk about his travels, which he did quite openly, describing his favorite cities of Vienna, Salzburg, Copenhagen, Bruges, Madrid, and of course the Italian cities of Venice, Florence, and Rome.

"I've never been to any. It all sounds lovely," Edith told him. "I should like to go to any of those places."

"Oh you simply must, my dear; at least a few."

"I think it would be so much more enjoyable if I were with someone who could appreciate them with me."

His eyes widened and then his jaw set as a dark cloud seemed to move over him. "Edith, I can't let you believe that there will ever be anything more between us than this dinner tonight. "

"I refuse to accept what you've just said."

"You must." He seemed to be closing down again and Edith frantically tried to think of a way to bring him back. "I see no reason why we can't at least be friends," she replied. "We have many interests in common, it seems. And I find your travels fascinating."

With a weary crooked smile, he capitulated. "Alright, friends then. But you mustn't ever think it could be more."

"Perhaps; we'll see what the future brings. But I am enjoying dinner tonight very much and I shall be content with that," she replied in an effort to calm his obvious nervousness with the idea of the two of them together.

They finished consuming the meal and settled once again in the chairs by the fire. He asked her what her plans were and she explained that she wanted to become a writer. To her surprise, he encouraged her. "None of my family thinks I can or should do it," she told him.

"Why ever not? You are clearly a very bright young woman and I've no doubt that once you decide what you want to write about, you'll do splendidly."

"You see, this is why I need you in my life," she said. "When you say it, I feel as if it is possible."

"Of course it is possible. Don't let your family take away your dreams, Edith. "

"Will you..." she paused, afraid to push too far.

"What?" He was annoyed, she thought.

"I was just going to ask if you would write to me, but..."

"Write to you?" He looked perplexed. "Why would you want me..."

"It wouldn't have to be anything big, just... perhaps tell me about where you are and... just... never mind. I just thought it would be nice to hear from you sometimes, to hear from someone who actually thinks I am capable. Or maybe not write, but just text sometimes."

He studied her for a long moment. "Alright, I suppose there's no harm. I will need your number if I'm to text however. "

Excited, Edith quickly rattled off her number. Anthony entered it into his phone and then looked across to her. "No phone calls, mind you. Just a text now and again."

"Right, whatever you say. I promise I won't abuse your kindness."

Anthony frowned slightly at that. "I never thought you would. Thankfully, while you are nearly as persistent as your aunt, you are also more considerate."

Edith beamed at him, just as she beamed the whole drive back that night, remembering his parting kiss. There was more between them than he wanted to admit. She was certain of it. The night hadn't gone as far as she'd hoped but in her mind it was still quite satisfactory. Arriving at Downton very late, Edith realized everyone had gone up already. That was perfect in her mind. There would be no questions which would cause awkward answers; at least, not until morning. Her night could be spent pleasantly recalling every part of her evening.


	9. Chapter 9

First, let me thank everyone who has read, followed, and/or reviewed! I appreciate your comments and your continuing interest.

Next, my thoughts and prayers have been with the people of London and all of Britain since the news of the attack at Parliament came yesterday. I was truly saddened by the news.

And last, I have once again borrowed from the beautiful dialogue of the series. You will recognize it toward the end of this lengthy chapter but it is in reference to a character other than Fellowes intended. Thank you Mr. Fellowes for creating such wonderful characters. But shame on you for what you did to Edith and Anthony!

And now...

* * *

At breakfast Cora asked Edith about her party. While remaining non-committal as to who attended, Edith felt she managed the questioning effectively.

"Where was this party?" Mary asked.

"Oh, it was in Harrogate. It was quite nice, actually. A whole dining room to ourselves, and there was music for dancing as well."

"Harrogate!" Robert exclaimed. "Why the devil did you drive all the way over there?"

While his tone was abrasive, Edith was relieved to have the questions move away from the details of her "party".

"That's where the party was, Papa. And the drive wasn't all that bad. It was a very nice evening and I'm glad I went," she concluded.

"Still... had I known, I would have had Perkins drive you," her father said more softly.

"Oh really Papa, I'm sure Edith has much better vision at night than old Perkins," Mary said sarcastically.

"Quite right, Robert," Cora added. "Edith is old enough to venture out on her own."

"Thank you, Mama," Edith smiled across to her mother. Her smile settled as the conversation moved away from Edith's evening.

Rosalind entered the room just as Mary and Cora were finishing their breakfast. Robert was engrossed in his paper and merely nodded as his wife and eldest daughter excused themselves. "We're off to York for some shopping," Cora advised him. And with a peck to his cheek, she bade Mary to follow as they left the room.

"How was your party last night?" Rosamund asked Edith as she settled at the table.

"It was nice," Edith replied, not wishing to restart the conversation.

"How nice," her aunt replied. "Rather stuffy here last night, you know. "Just us... and Mama, of course." Robert peeked over his paper with a frown, evoking a smirk in Edith as his reaction went completely unnoticed by his sister. "And what are your plans today?" Rosamund's expression told Edith it was more than just a casual question.

"I haven't decided yet," Edith replied honestly. She was considering a drive to Locksley, risking Anthony's frustration. But she did need to finish an article she was writing for _The Sketch_. Her writing career was beginning to grow from the few meager articles that had been published from her many submissions to various magazines and papers, to a more regular schedule of articles with a select few publications. While still not as frequent as she hoped for, her articles were bringing in extra money which she felt was truly hers. She enjoyed the feeling that came with each payment. "I really should finish an article I'm working on."

"Oh well, if you're busy then... Rosamund sighed heavily. "I had thought we might go for a drive or perhaps into Rippon or over to Thirsk."

"Oh please, Rosamund," Robert growled in frustration as the paper came down. "We all know you are saying that with the intention of harassing Anthony again. And I don't want you dragging Edith into your schemes! "

"I'll do as I please, brother," Rosamund said crossly.

Obviously more irritated, Robert looked across at Edith. "You are not to go to Locksley with your aunt; do you understand me?"

"Yes Papa," Edith replied smugly. "I will not go to Locksley with Aunt Rosamund."

A small frown quirked on Robert's brow. Something in what Edith said felt wrong to him, but he couldn't quite place it. Turning his attention back to his sister, he chided her. "I don't see why you insist on this nonsense. I'd think he's made it quite clear that he isn't interested."

"Then I shall find a way to make him interested," Rosamund huffed.

Having had his fill, Robert slammed the paper down on the table and left in a flurry. Edith sat staring after the doorway as he charged through, her emotions a mixture of incredulousness and amusement.

"Well, I shall go to Locksley regardless of Robert," Rosamund declared.

"Oh?" Edith knew the reception her aunt would receive but could think of no way to dissuade her. "Do you believe it will go any better than your last visits?"

"I have no idea, but if I don't try then I gain nothing. And as much as I want to connect with Anthony, I want even more to rub your father's face in my victory."

A few minutes later Edith excused herself and went up to her room to work on her article. Sitting at her small desk by the window, she noticed that her phone had a message. Opening the window, she saw a short, simple greeting from Anthony. _Good morning. I do hope you got home safely last night?_

Thinking he expected a response, she began typing. _Yes, quite safe. Beware though. Rosamund planning a visit!_

In just a few minutes a reply came. _Oh dear! Perhaps I should be out this afternoon._

Perfect, Edith thought. _There's a lovely tea shop in Thirsk. Meet me 1?_

 _Thirsk? Yes, I suppose, if you don't think it is dangerous. I believe I know the place._

 _Dangerous? You're never anything but a gentleman. Too much so._

 _I meant your father finding out. But thank you. I do try to be a gentleman. Especially with you._

 _Wish you'd quit trying so hard!_

 _Never! Until 1 then._

 _Yes, I'll be there._

Edith's morning went by happily as she read and reread the text exchange between wrote paragraphs of her article. Rosamund would be disappointed, but Edith was expecting a very pleasant afternoon.

After remaining in her room all morning, Edith emerged. First she wanted to find Caron and tell him that she would not be home for lunch. Then she had to tell her father, since her mother was out. To her surprise, he was distracted by some estate business and was out at one of the farms. Her escape would be easy! Cora and Mary had taken the large sedan and it left Edith a choice between the Range Rover and the little coupe. She chose the coupe and was down the drive and on the road with plenty of time to spare.

Arriving in Thirsk a few minutes early, Edith parked the coupe and walked through the little village towards the tea shop. She smiled when she saw Anthony's car parked on a side road nearby. When she entered the tea shop, Edith could not see Anthony anywhere. Unsure of what to do, she texted him.

 _Am at the tea shop. Where are you?_

 _Just up the road. Will be there momentarily._

 _I'll get us a table then._

Edith seated herself at a table near the back in a little alcove. It wasn't completely secluded but was at least invisible to anyone peering in from the street. True to his word, Anthony arrived just as she was settling in.

"So sorry to be late," he said as he seated himself.

"Your aren't," Edith replied. "I was early."

"So you were," he said with his crooked smile. "I er... I was down at the booksellers. I thought you might enjoy this,: he said as he pulled a small book from his pocket and handed it to her.

Edith took the book and smiled when she saw the title. " _Leaves of Grass_ , how lovely."

"I know he... Whitman, that is, is an American but I thought... well, I saw it and ..."

"No, it's wonderful. And my mother is American... " She ran her hand over the cover with care. "I shall treasure it."

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it. I was worried that you might not. But I have the impression that you enjoy poetry."

"Some, yes. There are some poets that I have difficulty making sense of but... Whitman; I shall enjoy reading this over and over. And I'll think of you when I do."

"I hope they'll be happy thoughts."

"Yes, I'm sure. Quite certain."

They ordered a light lunch and talked about minor things as they waited for their food. But once the server had left, Edith turned it towards their previous evening. "I really enjoyed dinner last night. It was a lovely setting and also very nice that we didn't have to worry about being seen."

To her amusement, Anthony seemed to blush slightly. "Well, I... erm, I thought it best not to be too public, what with my reputation and your father's likely reaction."

"Yes, Papa would explode, I'm sure. But as I've said, I don't care about your reputation, although I am quite flattered that you are so protective of mine."

"As you should be... protective, I mean. Even meeting here has its dangers. I really shouldn't have agreed to meet you."

"Then why did you?" She asked him frankly hoping for an honest answer but was completely surprised by his answer. "I nee, erm, wanted to see you. I haven't met anyone in recent memory that I enjoy as much."

It was Edith's turn to blush. "Thank you. I feel the same about you, you know. Most of the men I meet are far more interested in Mary, or worse... themselves. Conversations seem to revolve around her latest plans or what she likes best ... or how wonderful they are. It is refreshing to talk with someone who actually thinks beyond how very attractive he is."

"Attractive? Me? In my youth, perhaps. But surely you find those younger men far more attractive than a stuffy old codger like me."

"You're hardly stuffy or old and no, I do not find them more attractive."

The conversation lapsed momentarily as both felt a tinge of embarrassment over it. It remained quiet until Anthony looked up from his cup that he had been studying and tilted his head. "The way the light is shining through the transom and dancing off your hair makes you look..."

"What?" Edith was eager for him to continue his thought.

"Mystical... magical perhaps. Certainly enchanting."

"And have I? Enchanted you?"

"From the first moment I saw you in the graveyard," he smiled wistfully. "I wish..."

"What?"

"Well, it's just with my reputation in tatters, I doubt your father would let me near you and... "

"I'm near you now," she said softly.

He smiled nervously. "Yes, you are. And I am very tempted to take advantage of that and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of your kindness."

"But what if I want you to? And it isn't kindness, it is that I find you as interesting and attractive as you seem to find me."

His eyes widened, the blue of them sparkling, almost dancing. "You do?"

"I do; I really do."

"Do you suppose... what I mean to ask is... would you like to go for a drive? My car is just around the corner."

"I'd like that very much."

They finished their lunch quickly and left. Thrilled to have more time with Anthony, Edith felt a heightened sensitivity in her skin, almost to point of thinking she might have goose bumps. And when he held the car door for her to slip into the passenger seat, she felt an absolute tingle all up and down her spine.

They left Thirsk and drove east, father away from Downton and possible spies. Again, conversation was easy as they chatted about the countryside and Anthony told an amusing story about a boyhood mishap he'd had at one of the farms nearby. "Yes, my father was determined that his old boar would service this farmer's sow and told me to climb on the fence to prod them together. The old boar ran into the fence and the hit was so abrupt that it toppled me right over into the middle of the pen. I was covered in mud and who knows what else, lying there as the two pigs got after it right there in front of me. Needless to say my father gave me an earful on the way home, once he stopped laughing."

Edith was about to respond with her own story when Anthony suddenly pulled off the lane to stop under a large oak tree. She turned to look at him but found him gazing at her with such a look of longing that she couldn't speak. She watched as he swallowed and his eyes grew wider. "Lady Edith, I feel like a school boy right now but I find I must... I mean, do you think it would be alright... I just really feel the need to kiss you." And kiss her he did, as Edith had never before been kissed. It started simply enough with their lips meeting but the kiss grew more heated very quickly and continued to heat up until she felt his hand in her hair and his pressed his lips harder against hers, then teasing her with his tongue, circling her lips and probing for entry. When she opened to him, he pressed for more, the kiss growing deeper, his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting and sampling before settling into a small dance with her own tongue. She felt hot but shivered with the intensity of his lips and tongue. Her head swimming from delight Edith was beginning to feel feint when he broke the kiss and backed away.

Confused by the abruptness of his action, it took Edith a moment to settle back to earth and collect herself. "Why... why did you stop?" Her mind was reeling. "Di...did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, you didn't. It is I that has wronged you." He was sitting with his hands clenching the wheel, staring out of the windscreen. "But Christ Edith, I want you so very much. More than I've ever wanted a woman in my life."

"Am I to believe that's a problem?"

"Yes, of course it is."

"We could go to Locksley where we could..."

He slammed the palm of his hand against the wheel. "No, not...that's not what I meant although that's not to say I... oh god... " Anthony took a deep breath. Turning to face her, his anguish was apparent. "Edith, I think you are lovely in every way. When I said I want you, I meant more than just... I don't want you to think I see you like those other women, the ones I've toyed with these past years. I want to know you, explore that splendid mind of yours, understand your heart, and yes... I want to know your body too. And none of it is appropriate."

"Why do you say that? I feel the same about you. I've never been happier than when I am with you." Edith was truly confused.

"I'm far too old for you And when Maude and Philip were killed... it changed me. I...I'm not the same man I once was, not... the man you believe me to be."

"I disagree. I've treasured our conversations since you've been back. And while I remember you from before, I was seeing you then through a child's eyes. But now, I see you as you are. I know you are not that man I remember from childhood. You probably weren't that man even then because I thought you were a true knight in shining armour and I know now that no one can live up to that ideal. I know you are older than what is considered usual but I don't care. I've never felt this way about any man, not ever. And I will not accept that our ages make us wrong for each other."

Anthony's brow furrowed. "You can be very convincing when you wish to be."

"When I was younger, Mama said I was the most stubborn of her three girls. I learned to bend more as I got older, but I can still be stubborn when necessary. And I intend to remain stubborn about this." She saw the surrender in his eyes as he seemed to drift into thought.

"I'm planning on leaving again by the end of the week. But, I could come back after a few months; it would give you time to consider... to be certain. We could, er... text as we'd planned. But I want you to see other men in that time. And then when I come back, we can discuss the direction of our... friendship?"

" I would rather you stay and that we discuss our direction now. But if it will make you more comfortable to know that I am quite sure about us, then I can wait a few months."

"No, not just wait. You must see other men," he insisted.

Edith chuckled. "Alright, I'll try. But I warn you, it isn't exactly that others have lined up to ask me on a date."

"They they are all fools," he said, his expression half incredulous and half relieved. "Perhaps I should take you back to your car now. And we won't see one another again until I come back."

"In a few months."

"Yes, in a few months."

"Alright, but first I have a request."

"Oh?"

"Kiss me again?"

A smile worked at the corner of his mouth. "Cheerfully." And he did. Anthony kissed her with such desire that she thought she might faint. It would be a long few months, she decided.

Anthony had only been home a few minutes when The Earl of Grantham was announced by his man.

Robert Crawley strode into the room as if he owned it, his manner somewhat taking Anthony aback. "Robert, how good to see you again after such a long time," Anthony said in greeting.

"Yes, well... you've hardly been around, have you?"

"No... no, I realize it is my fault. I simply couldn't stay after Maude died. I was in shambles and have really made a mess of my life," he confessed.

"That's a part of why I am here now," Robert replied. " I want to talk to you about Rosamund."

"Your sister? But why...what about her?"

"She has been very lonely since her husband died and I think she believes you understand what she feels. I do know she would like to remarry and at the moment, you seem to be at the top of her list."

"Me? But why?"

Robert grinned. "I've been asking myself that question. I believe she has secretly had a sort of crush on you since we were children. But now, with your reputation and all... I think it would be best if you didn't see her."

"If you want me to stay away from her, of course I will... I have. The trouble is, she calls around regularly. I've tried putting her off with Amelia managing her calls. But she persists and with Amelia gone now... I was planning on leaving soon anyway."

"Perhaps it would be best..."

"And while I am away, perhaps you might find a way to impress upon her how uninterested I am in her, as anything beyond a childhood friend. Your sister is a formidable woman and there was a time I might have been, before Maude of course."

"Of course." Robert took a step as if to leave and then paused. "Anthony, we've been friends all our lives, but since poor Maud's death I feel as if I don't know you. The stories we hear... you never would have behaved like that before."

Anthony's lips pressed together and his eyes blinked shut as he forced himself to not tell his friend to get out. After a deep breath, he reopened his eyes and answered. "No, I never would. And it wasn't my intention to be on this path I seem to be on. I was quite simply heartbroken, Robert; out of my mind with loneliness and grief when I ran off with that girl. And after that, well... I couldn't seem to find my way back. And honestly, I really haven't cared. But I have tried not to tarnish my friends with it all, and that includes your sister."

In a rare moment of understanding, Robert looked at his lifelong friend with sympathy. "Well, I do hope you find your way, Anthony."

Unable to answer, especially in light of his budding relationship with the other man's daughter, Anthony merely nodded. If Robert had this much difficulty in considering him a suitor for his sister, then would he ever be able to accept his suit of the daughter? Anthony thought probably not. If only he hadn't lived as he had in the years since Maude's death. _What I fool I've been..._


	10. Chapter 10

I am feeling so much support with this one. Thank all who continue to read and comment! There are several Andith stories still floating around and every time I see a new post to one of those I get all excited and inspired to make time to continue this one. Sail on!

* * *

The following afternoon, Rosmund returned from another of her excursions to Locksley. "He... he told me that I should not go back," she said as she burst into the drawing room where Cora and Edith were seated.

"What? Who told you?" Cora asked in a small gasp.

"Sir Anthony, of course. He said he and Robert had talked and both agreed that he was not the right man for me. Oh, just wait until I get my hands on my brother!"

Edith was amused by her aunt's fury, but felt guilty as well. She knew Anthony would not turn her away, even if Papa told him he should. He wouldn't, would he? She frowned with that thought. Anthony was very unsure of the appropriateness of their relationship and a word from Papa might just chase him away. Good thing no one knew about them, yet.

Meanwhile Rosamund was still ranting. "I am furious with Robert! What I do and who I see is none of his business."

"I'm sure he thought he was looking out for you, trying to do what is best for you," Cora said calmly.

"Well he isn't. But it doesn't matter. The staff was packing, so I'm sure Anthony is leaving soon. I'll wager he stops in London on his way to the continent. I'll catch up to him there." It was easy to see in Rosamund's expression that she was already busy planning her next move.

But her comments gave Edith an idea. "Speaking of London, Mama; I'll need to go there in a few days. I've a meeting with that editor, Michael Gregson. He wants to go over a new idea he's had for a series of articles and he'd like me to write them. "

"Oh … well, I suppose, if you must. When will you leave?"

"I'll call him in the morning to arrange an appointment." Glancing nervously at Rosamund, who was still deep in thought, Edith spoke more softly. "I think I'll stay at a hotel this time though. I…" she glanced again, "I think it'll be better if I don't…"

Cora was following her thoughts perfectly. "I think you are right. Just please let us know where you are?"

"Of course, Mama."

Robert walked into the room a moment later. "How is everyone this afternoon?" He was obviously in a jovial mood.

"Well, since you asked, brother; I'm rather put out with you," Rosamund said before anyone else could get anything in.

"Oh?" Edith thought her father's consternation gave him a very strange, but funny look. "Why?"

"Because you spoke to Anthony Strallan about me and now he's told me not to go back to Locksley."

"Rosamund," Robert sighed. "I only want what is best for you."

"And you think I am incapable of deciding that for myself. Well, I have news for you, brother; I will see whomever I want, whenever I want and you will not stop me."

"Oh really, Rosamund. Don't you think you've …"

"Don't even say it, Robert! You're being boorish and…"

Edith leaned over toward her mother while Rosamund continued with Robert. "I'm going to my room." Cora smiled at her with an expression that told Edith that her mother wanted to escape too. As she slid from the room, Edith heard Rosamund continuing. "And I'm returning to London and perhaps I'll…" Edith closed the door softly behind her and then hurried to her room.

She found her phone on her bedside table and texted Anthony. _Rosamund is very angry with Papa about his visit to you._

It was a few minutes later when he responded _. He suggested I stay away from her. I agreed._

 _You're too agreeable. I hope you never agree to stay away from me!_ She replied.

 _Are you sure this is a good idea? If your father is so upset about the idea of his sister seeing me, what will he think when he finds out that we've been seeing one another?_

 _I don't care what he thinks. I care what I think and what you think. And I care about how we feel. I care for you very much and I believe you feel the same about me._

 _How could I not;? You are so lovely and charming and delightful. But I am not sure I am the best choice for you._

 _I AM sure. And if you keep saying nice things like that about me, I might just come right over and demonstrate my certainty._

 _Then I will refrain because as much I believe them true, the thought of another visit from your father so soon is daunting._

 _When do you leave?_

 _Afternoon train tomorrow._

 _I shall miss you terribly._

 _As I shall miss you. I'll come back early summer. We'll talk then._

 _If you insist. But we can still text?_

 _If you insist,_ he mimicked her.

 _I won't say good-bye._

 _Au revoir then..._

 _Jusqu'à ce que je te revoie_ _,_ she typed.

Edith was sitting in a lounge chair in the great hall later in the day when Thomas walked by. He disappeared through the door to the library but returned a few minutes later. As he approached Edith he slowed his pace. She looked up at him and he stopped. "You should see him tonight," Thomas said softly.

"What?"

"He is very upset about leaving, I'm told." Edith paused and reflected on how unsure Anthony was about things and decided Thomas was right. "If anyone asks, I've decided to go into York and will be late coming home."

"Of course," Thomas replied with a small smile. In the next moment he disappeared through the door under the stairs.

Edith moved quickly. In her room, she changed into a dress that she hoped Anthony would find pleasing… or better, enticing. She threw a few items in her handbag and then left. She drove to Locksley as swiftly as the little coupe and road conditions would allow. And within minutes was being shown into the library at Locksley.

"Edith," Anthony exclaimed as he looked up and saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you before you leave. I just couldn't let you go without…" she left the word dangling hoping for the response she got.

Anthony was across the room in an instant. "What is wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened. I just… I miss you already, so much," she said as she allowed a few tears to escape.

Her tears did the trick and Anthony enveloped her in his arms. "Oh my dearest, it won't be for long, just a few months."

"But I don't think I can stand it. I want you now Anthony." She let a few more tears trickle down her face knowing the effect they were having on him.

"But we agreed."

The poor man looked truly confounded, she thought. Well perhaps a little more encouragement…

Edith leaned away just enough to capture the first button of his shirt. As she began to work it loose, she heard a small gasp from him. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him coyly. "A little going away present so you won't forget me," she said with a shy smile.

He gulped and took a step back, his hand gently covering hers to stop the proceedings. "No," he said abruptly. "This isn't … I can't let you… No, this can't happen. And… and if you think I could forget you then…. Then you don't understand me at all."

"But…" Her tears felt very real now.

"Absolutely not," he said resolutely. If the occasion arises that I should speak to your father about you, I must do so with a clear conscious; at least as clear as it can be. I still think I am all wrong for you."

"But you aren't," she said sulkily. "And I know I am very right for you," she added more cheerfully.

He gazed at her with shining eyes, bright blue pools of deep emotion, consternation mixed with adoration and love. "Of course you are but we must do what is right for you."

"Then you'll take me away with you and we'll be married immediately."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "No. I won't do that."

Edith bit her lip as she realized that he would be stubborn about this. Looking at him dejectedly, she surrendered. "Alright then. Where are you going?"

"London first. I have some business with the bank and my solicitor. And then probably France or perhaps Italy. I'll travel until it is time to return this summer."

"And you'll continue with… your women?"

His eyes widened, his expression taking on complete shock. "Women? No. Do you really think … after… after these past weeks, meeting you again and… and all we've shared and perhaps will share in the future, do you really believe I could… be with anyone else?"

"It helps, hearing you say that helps me face the coming months."

"But you will still see other men?"

"That's what you want me to do, isn't it? I'd really rather not, but if I must to satisfy you then I will. Assuming I am asked, of course." _Not that it is likely to happen…_

"Yes, it is what I want you to do. I want you to be certain before we let our feelings go any further."

"I love you, Anthony; seeing other men will not change that."

The blue in his eyes glistened as she spoke. A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth before it finally bloomed fully onto his face. ""I am a very lucky man," he whispered reverently.

"And I am a lucky woman. You make me feel cherished, as no one has ever made me feel before." Edith sighed and looked toward the door. "I should go then…"

"One favor?" Anthony asked.

"Yes?"

"A kiss?"

"Oh yes…" And she kissed him with everything she had in her, putting all of her feelings for him into it and not letting up until light headedness was making her feel faint. Then without another word, she left him standing in the middle of the room, stunned.

The following morning Edith woke with the idea of going to the train station, just to see Anthony one more time before he left. At breakfast, she discovered that Rosamund and her father were barely speaking. Sybil chattered enough for all of them though, so the meal was pleasant enough,at least until Rosamund announced she would be leaving on the afternoon train. Edith nearly dropped her fork. That was the same train Anthony planned on taking to London.

Robert eyed his middle daughter curiously. His expression deepened when Rosamund said she would need a lift and Edith offered to drive her to the station. Edith knew she looked flustered and while no one else seemed to notice, her father was unusually aware of her this morning. He told her he would like to speak with her in the library after she finished in the dining room. Both of her sisters looked at her, obviously wondering what trouble she had caused now, Sybil's expression worried and Mary's a knowing smirk.

By the time Edith joined her father in the library, her nerves were in full bloom. Had he guessed or had someone informed him of her activities with Anthony? They hadn't done anything wrong, not really; but she had been told to avoid him and if Papa knew…

Robert looked at his daughter, took in her nervous state, and for once thought before he spoke. "What is troubling you, my girl?"

"Nothing, Papa."

"Obviously something is. It began when Rosamund spoke of leaving this afternoon. Your entire demeanor changed. "

"It… it's just, I heard that Sir Anthony is leaving on that train today. And I thought…" Speaking was difficult and containing her emotions was even more so.

"You're afraid she will throw herself at him on the train?" Robert tried to keep his tone calm.

"I… no. I mean, even if she does, he won't catch her. "

"And you know this how?" His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Edith's face for clues.

"He told me."

"What? When was this? I thought you were told not to go near him." Although he was still trying to remain calm, it wasn't working very well.

"Yes Papa, you told me that. But… I… saw him again. A few times, actually."

"What?"

"I went to the dance in the village and he was there."

"Yes, I heard he had another of his conquests on his arm that night."

"He did but he sent her away the next day."

"And you know this because you continued to see him?"

"Yes." She stood before her father, knowing she should feel contrition and shame but not feeling any of it. She was nervous about the explosion that she knew would come, but she refused to feel bad about seeing Anthony or what she felt for him.

"But why? After I told you not to?"

"I… I felt drawn to him. And really, at first, it was happenstance. But then I planned to meet him."

"You planned… Edith! You deliberately went behind my back and disobeyed me?"

"Yes. And you might as well know now that I love him and if he'll have me, I plan to marry him."

"But he is leaving."

"I tried to… to get him to… " she paused as she felt her face blushing wildly. "He… he said I should think about it, see other men before… before he would discuss any future for us. So he is leaving and when he comes back, I will tell him what I already know."

"And that is?"

"That I love him and there will never be anyone else for me."

"I see," Robert said softly, studying the determination in his daughter's face. After a moment of consideration, he spoke. "Perkins will drive your aunt to the station today. And Strallan is right; you should see other men and think very hard about a future with him. It may seem pleasant and exciting now but he is far too old for you, Edith. I'm sure by the time he returns you will have realized this."

"No Papa, I won't. Oh, I'll see any man who asks me out but that is because I promised Anthony, not because you tell me to. And when he comes back, I will be able to assure him of my feelings."

Robert frowned but said nothing in response. With a nod, he dismissed her and Edith fled to her room. Let Perkins take Rosamund, she decided. It wouldn't matter. She would go to the station on her own and she would see Anthony, if only to say good bye one more time before he left. And then, she would travel to London in the next few days and find him and convince him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime later Robert Crawley inquired after the whereabouts of his middle daughter. No one seemed to know and she hadn't been seen for some time. Angrily he ordered a car, but with Perkins driving Rosamund and Edith presumably having taken the coupe, the only vehicle available was the estate truck. Grumbling, Robert crawled behind the wheel and sped off toward the train depot.

Edith arrived at the depot early and found a quiet place to wait inconspicuously. Eventually people began to gather and above their heads, she saw the one she was there for. _I'll catch him just as he is ready to board…_

Anthony confirmed his ticket, spoke with his man who was taking care of his luggage, and turned to find his car. Edith spied Rosamund approaching from behind him and the ensuing exchange might have been amusing for Edith, if it weren't endangering her own plans.

Anthony looked like a startled deer, his expression plainly disclosing his surprise when he turned to find Rosamund standing there. She was all smiles, greeting him warmly, a little too warmly if Anthony's reaction was anything to judge by. He stiffened at her attempt at an embrace and once the awkward moment passed and Rosamund took a step back, he did as well creating even more distance between them. Edith watched as her aunt looked nervously at her ticket, said something, and then turned to find where she should board. Anthony's relief at her departure was palatable, even from a distance.

With her aunt gone, Edith gathered her courage and approached Anthony. When he turned away from Rosamund's departing figure his eyes caught her moving towards him and he smiled uncomfortably. "Edith?" he said softly as she moved nearer. He looked alarmed to see her.

"I wanted to see you off…"

"You really shouldn't be here," he insisted.

"Perhaps. But I just had to come. I… I told Papa about us."

Anthony's eyes grew wide and he took a deep breath before exclaiming, "you did what?"

"Yes, I told him about our agreement and how in the end it won't matter. I told him I love you and there will never be anyone else for me."

"Oh Edith," he sighed.

"I… I hope you don't mind…"

"But I do. Not because you told him or that you think you love me but that you believe there could never be another …"

"I don't just _think_ I love you, Anthony. I know I do. I wish you would believe that."

His features softened. "Edith, I have no right to… to your love. It is a beautiful gift but one I am not worthy of."

"Gifts are just that, don't you think…. Gifts. And I give my love freely to you. There is no deserving or not deserving, it simply is. I thought … the things you've said; I thought you felt the same for me."

"I… I do, God help me. But I still don't believe it is appropriate."

"But you are coming back?"

He nodded without conviction. "I said I would, although I think it foolish for me to let you entertain thoughts of me."

"Those thoughts come unbidden. I can no more stop them than I can cease to breathe." She stared into his bright blue eyes, saw the worry there, and saw something else that made her think perhaps he would not return as promised. "I wish I was going with you."

"Edith, you can't be serious!"

"But I am. I know you are used to things a certain way now, travelling and meeting new people, and … women. I wish …" Her heart was breaking. It seemed the more they talked the less certain she was of his return.

"I may be used to things being a certain way but that does not mean I am happy; you've shown me that."

"Then let me go with you, right now. Let me show you more… how we can be happy together."

"Edith, no… Your family… your reputation… I can't do that to you."

Unseen by either, Robert had approached and was standing quietly next to a pillar, listening and watching. It was clear his daughter was in agony but perhaps more surprising to him was the effect she was having on Anthony.

Edith was continuing the conversation. "But why? They are meaningless to me; well, perhaps not meaningless but certainly pale in comparison to the happiness I know we could have. "

Anthony stood there looking at her, miserable. But Robert could see his resolve was beginning to melt. He could also see that Anthony Strallan loved his daughter as much as she seemed to love him. Robert slid away from his spot at the pillar and disappeared into the station. He returned a few minutes later to find Edith and Anthony still in conversation, but Anthony had moved to step up on the train.

"Please, just a hug before you go," Edith asked Anthony.

Anthony glanced around, acutely aware of prying eyes. "Edith, I really don't think…"

Robert stepped closer, moving behind his daughter. Anthony looked across at him, "Robert."

"Anthony," Robert returned the greeting as he looked at his daughter, who was watching him warily. He tried to smile but he knew the gravity of what he was about to do and the smile just wouldn't come. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Papa; so very much it hurts."

Robert looked up at Anthony. "And I believe you do love Edith, as well."

Anthony glanced from Robert to Edith and anxiously replied, "I do. I never thought… after Maude, I believed my life was essentially over. Edith has made me see that it isn't. But…"

"But if you leave her here today and don't come back, it will be," Robert finished for him.

"Yes," Anthony agreed. "I thought if I left that she might… forget me," he said sadly.

Robert took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I came here to stop Edith from making a fool of herself. I am beginning to think it is I who has been the fool. Anthony if you truly love my daughter then, well…. Alright. But if you don't, please say so now."

"I'm sorry, Robert. But I do love her, more than I thought possible."

Robert nodded and held out his hand to his daughter. In it was a ticket. "Go, my darling girl. Go with him, if that is what you wish. I know Anthony will not mistreat you in any way," he said as he glanced a warning at his friend.

"Papa, do you really mean it?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If there is one thing your mother has taught me, it is that real love is rare and precious. You mustn't squander it. You and Anthony are in some ways a mismatch, but I believe in many others you are a perfect match. And what I've seen between the two of you today has convinced me. Go, settle things between you and know you will be welcomed at home, no matter the outcome."

Anthony looked at Robert with relief as he took Edith's hand and they climbed aboard the train. The last glimpse Robert had of his daughter that day was of her in Anthony Strallan's arms as the train pulled away. He knew he would have to explain things to Cora, but in his heart he knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

Part of me thinks this a natural ending but there is a part of me that wants to include the final showdown with Rosamund. Or is there a sequel?Something to ponder, I think.

As always, I am most grateful to those who left such uplifting remarks on the last chapter and over the whole story really. I love the Andith ship and all the shippers! Sail on!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, as an American that isn't living along one of the major passenger train lines (passenger service here is limited except in certain regions) I know little to nothing about riding trains. And as little as I know about it, I know even less about the British rail system except what I've seen on tv or read. So my facts about train stations and how that all works in London is probably all wrong. Please excuse it and grant me a little license. I could either spend my time on thoroughly researching the workings of the rail system in Britain or write and I chose to write. I do hope you enjoy it.

Also, this is a bit rushed. Time is not my friend these days. So any typos or other mistakes you come across are due to my haste to get this posted before free time is up. I usually try to do better, I really do.

* * *

Anthony settled next to Edith at the back of the car, away from most of the other passengers. She had the window seat and watched her father standing on the platform looking forlorn. She gave him a small wave and a smile, which he returned. Then tipping his hat, he nodded and turned to walk away. It was then that it really began to sink in; this was really happening!

She turned to look at Anthony, who was watching her nervously. "Are you certain this is what you want?" he asked sincerely.

"I do, I really do," she replied.

A smile wavered as he looked at her uneasily, despair dripping from his eyes. Edith wondered what he was thinking that made him look so worried. "And you? Are you certain this is what you want?" she asked him.

He glanced down, the question clearly surprising him. "I shouldn't; it isn't fair to you," he replied softly. "But honestly, I've never wanted anything more." Looking at her directly, fear clouding his eyes. "I just dread the day when you realize that you've made a mistake."

"Well you can stop dreading then because it isn't going to happen. But even if it were going to happen, why waste the time we have together with all that worry? My intention, Anthony Strallan, is to enjoy every moment I have with you to the fullest." She paused and let mischief structure her face. "If either of us has to worry, I would think it would be me. You've been with many women, after all. I'm bound to be a disappointment."

Shock overtook his features. "Disappointment? Those women… they were… meaningless really, a shield of sorts but certainly not women I had any deep feelings for. They came, they went, and if I was in the mood they remained for awhile in between. My feelings for you, dearest, are so much more. You've reawakened my heart, given life back to me, and filled me with hope when I had no hope. Oh dearest darling, you could never disappoint."

"Not… not even … well, intimately?" she asked shyly.

Anthony chuckled. "I think it is likely to be more the other way around. "

Edith smiled more surely at him. "I can't wait to find out." She watched as a pale blush crept up Anthony's neck into his cheeks. "Really, my sweet, I fear you expect too much."

"I don't know what I expect exactly, other than being closer to you and I think that will be lovely."

His anxious expression faded and morphed into gentle warmth. His whispered, " as do I," contained a little more heat that he intended.

They made plans for their arrival in London. "We'll get a hotel room for you," he told Edith.

"But why can't I just stay with you?"

"Because we are going to do this properly, my love. I do not want my reputation to tarnish you. I know it will but I'd rather not give the gossip anymore to feed on. No, we'll do things properly. We'll also make an appointment at the Registry to schedule our wedding as quickly as possible, unless you want a church wedding?"

"No, if I'd felt a church wedding was necessary then we'd have it at Downton. I just want our life together to begin as quickly as possible, before some other woman snatches you away."

"Edith, as I've tried to explain, that will never happen."

She leaned into him as she spoke softly, "I sincerely hope not." He wrapped his arm around her to hold her close, her head at his shoulder. "I'd be a fool…" he mumbled. And then their conversation returned to their plans.

As the train arrived at the edge of London, Anthony's attention turned toward their immediate plans. "Your aunt will get off at Victoria Station, I suspect. And she'll be watching for me."

Edith couldn't help the mirth that she felt at her imagination's creation of that event. "Likely, yes. It is closest to her home. I don't know why she keeps that monstrosity. "

"It's quite attractive, actually; and worth a fortune, no doubt. But that's not my concern. I have no wish to cross paths with her just now."

"Oh," she said, forcing back a smile.

"We'll remain and get off at the next stop. From there we can find our way to a hotel that is near my place in Kensington. "

"Keningston? I thought Strallan House was in Belgravia?"

"It is. But I sold it years ago. My sister and her family are happily settled in Oxford and as I had no one to inherit, I thought it best to unload it while the market was favorable. The upkeep was ridiculous and as I spent very little time there, I decided to sell. Some of the proceeds were used to purchase a flat in Kensington. Must less expense involved and it is smaller, more manageable. And the rest of the funds are tucked away for maintenance at Locksley."

They felt the train begin to slow down and within a few moments they were stopped at Victoria Station. Peering out the window, Edith saw Aunt Rosamund walking towards their car. "Anthony, she's coming this way," Edith squeaked.

Anthony's eyes flashed nervously toward the platform and then suddenly he was covering Edith, his lips finding hers. Much to Edith's surprise and delight, he remained locked in the kiss for several moments.

Out on the platform, Rosamund Painswick was walking along the platform trying to get a glimpse of Anthony Strallan, hoping to catch him as he left the train. What she saw stopped her in the middle of the platform. There in the very last window of the car was Anthony's head attached to some woman. Rosamund couldn't make out who the woman was, only getting a small view of her shoulder and neck because Anthony had her wrapped in a rather passionate embrace. With a frustrated huff, Rosamund stormed into the station, away from the horrible scene. But as she stepped out onto the pavement and saw her car waiting for her, she realized there was something familiar about the shoulder of that woman. Climbing into her car, she tried to think what it might be and her only answer was that the fabric of the jacket the woman was wearing seemed familiar. Shaking it out of her mind, she turned her thoughts toward home.

Anthony finally risked a glance outside the window and satisfied that Rosamund was no longer there, released Edith from the embrace. "Sorry, but I thought it best she not see you and it was the only way I could think of…" he said apologetically. Edith smiled brightly at him. "Oh, alright. I quite enjoyed it, as a matter of fact."

His blue eyes sparkled and he looked much like the cat that had swallowed the canary as he absorbed her comment. Edith hoped to see much more of that expression in the days to come. But for now, they had more immediate concerns. But she did make a point of taking Anthony's arm as the stepped off the train. And the smile on her face only grew larger.


	13. Chapter 13

My apologies for the long wait. Life has been very busy plus my little writing fairy seems to have disappeared and I am having trouble finding her. She peeked out from hiding long enough to get this chapter going but then disappeared before I could finish, so I've been left to my own devices and things were a bit foggy. I hope you like. I promise I will do my best to add more before too very long.

* * *

Anthony's attempt to avoid Rosamund was short lived. Her car had only made it a few feet down the street when Rosamund ordered the driver to stop. Hurriedly climbing out of the car, she walked briskly back toward the station and met with Anthony and Edith just as they exited arm in arm and smiling foolishly at one another.

The smiles dropped as they stopped short of Edith's aunt, who was scowling angrily. "Aunt Rosamund?" Edith said in surprise.

"Edith," Rosamund replied icily. Then looking at Anthony just as frostily, "Well, I suppose I know now why you've been avoiding me all this time."

"Lady Rosamund," Anthony greeted her evenly.

"Exactly how long have you two been conspiring behind my back?"

"There was no conspiracy, Lady Rosamund. Edith and I became reacquainted quite by accident and found we have many similarities. It was only natural that we…"

"Natural! Oh, it is like that, is it?"

Edith gasped at her aunt's vehemence. But Anthony's face reddened at the woman's insulation. "While I realize that my own reputation is in shreds, I would hope you trust your own niece more than that."

"Obviously not! The two of you have been carrying on and all the while… well, if you were unaware of my feelings, I know Edith was not."

"Aunt Rosamund, I'm sorry that you feel betrayed. It was not my intention. Anthony and I just… happened."

"And does your father know where you are? Does he know you've run off with this… this lothario? I can't imagine he'll be pleased when he hears the news."

"He knows already. He bought my ticket," Edith replied meekly.

"Edith and I are to be married, Lady Rosamund. I do hope that once you are over the shock, you will attend our wedding?"

"You must be joking!" Rosamund snapped. And without a word, she turned and stormed away.

Edith fought the tears that welled in her eyes. "We should have gone on to the next stop."

"It wouldn't have mattered, my darling. We would have to face her eventually. At least now it is done."

"I suppose," she sighed. "But I was hoping for a little more time for us with no family intrigue."

"We'll have all the time in the world soon enough."

Anthony kept to his plan, much to Edith's chagrin. By evening, she was safely settled in her hotel room. They'd dined at a small bistro around the corner and then Anthony had left her to return to his flat. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to go to the registry," he'd told her as he kissed her good night. And then he'd disappeared down the hall and into the lift, never having so much as stepped into her room.

Alone in her room, Edith considered the events of the day and sat with a silly smile on her face as she realized how much had changed for her. Not only was she engaged to a man that she not only loved without reservation, but one who fascinated her as well. And her family, or at least her father, approved… well , perhaps approved was too strong a word. But he had agreed and even sent her into her future. And while her aunt was furious, at least she knew now. And tomorrow they would go to the registry office and then be married as soon as possible. Edith couldn't ever remember feeling quite so satisfied in her whole life. The only thing missing at the end of her glorious day was Anthony himself. But that would soon be resolved as well.

Just as she was about to turn out the bedside lamp her phone chimed, indicating a text. Picking it up, she smiled when she saw it was from Sybil. _Papa told us what happened. So exciting. And romantic!_

 _It is!_ She typed back _. But Aunt Rosamund saw us as the depot. She's furious!_

" _Oh no! Are you with him now?_

" _No, he insists on being a gentleman. Tell Papa not to worry. We're off to the registry office tomorrow to get a date._

A few minutes later Sybil responded _. Mama says to let us know when. She wants to be there. We all do._

 _I will tell you as soon as I know._

 _She wants to know where you are?_

 _The Kensington. Anthony is at his flat nearby._

 _Papa says that is a relief._

 _Ha Ha. Of course he does._

 _I really think he is alright with it. He said you looked happier than he could remember ever seeing you._

 _I am; I am extremely happy._

 _He will tell Granny tomorrow._

 _If Rosamund hasn't already._

 _I don't think so. Granny would have been here if she had._

" _Right._

 _Good night._

 _Good night._

Edith felt even happier after Sybil's information. Mama and Papa were not upset by her plans and Sybil was excited. She didn't mention Mary's reaction, which could only mean it wasn't a good one. But Edith didn't care. Granny would not be happy but Edith knew eventually she would come around. Granny could be difficult at times, but she wanted her family happy.

Feeling bold, Edith picked up her phone again and texted Anthony. _Just heard from my sister. Papa really is alright with us. And Mama wants to come to the wedding. Is that alright?_

A few minutes later he replied. _Of course it is alright. Invite the whole family if you wish. So glad your parents are not against this._

 _Sybil thinks it is all very romantic._

 _Foolishly so perhaps._

 _Happily so._

 _I can only hope you feel the same in a few years._

 _Always._ Edith paused and then typed again _. I wish I was there with you._

After a long moment Anthony responded _. I am only just beginning to understand your capability to torture a man._

 _Only one man and it is because he tortures me with his absence._

 _Oh god, the dreams I shall dream tonight_

 _Maybe we'll be together in our dreams? And then soon it won't be a dream but reality._

 _For me, my dear, it will always be a dream._

 _And you wonder why I love you so._

 _And I love you, my sweet. But perhaps time to go to sleep. I expect a busy day tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning._

 _Yes, you will. Goodnight, my love._

 _Goodnight._

Edith's dreams were filled with Anthony and she awoke the next morning with a smile and a full heart.


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry to have been away for so long. Although, I wasn't really away. I've been rereading some of my favorite Andith fics and found a couple I missed before. I did it in search of my writing faeries. Those darned little trouble makers have gone missing and I can't find them anywhere! But rereading the old stories did give me inspiration. There are some very talented people who have shipped the Andith ship! And even though the fandom is waning just a bit, I think it is one of the best ships ever. So with this little entry, even though I'm not totally pleased with it, I'm taking the wheel and sailing on. Comments/reviews are always welcome and do keep me from wandering off course, by the way.

* * *

Anthony texted from the lobby of the hotel the next morning. _I'm in the lobby whenever you are ready, my darling girl._

 _I'm always ready for you,_ Edith replied as she exited her room.

She was rewarded as she stepped out of the lift by a chaste hug and bright radiant blue eyes shining down at her as Anthony took in the sight of her. "I woke this morning thinking this is all surely a dream," he said softly.

"A marvelous dream," she replied, "Especially since it is a shared one."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No, I was too excited, waiting for you."

"Shall we get a bite before going to the Registry Office then? Frankly, I was just as excited and couldn't wait to see you this morning," he admitted. So it was that after a light meal, they drove to the Registry Office, Edith's nerves twittering from the excitement and a deep fear that something would happen to spoil it.

"Thirty days," Edith lamented as they exited the office. "We must wait 30 days…"

"Only twenty-eight if an opening occurs," Anthony teased, completely amused and a bit chuffed that she would want to hurry the process.

"Yes, but that's four week, at least."

"Four weeks and two days," he teased again, his smile threatening to become laughter.

"But that is such a long time to wait," she fretted like a pouting child.

"Then we'll just have to fill our time with activity."

"What sort of activity?" The expression on Edith's face told Anthony exactly what activities she had in mind.

"I'm certain you'll want a new dress for the occasion. And there is a honeymoon to plan. "

"And it will give us an opportunity to learn more about one another," she chimed in.

Anthony's eyebrow rose at that not so subtle hint. "Yes, it will. But not in the ways that I believe you are pondering just now. No my dearest darling, we shall do this by the book. "

"Not strictly by the book, I hope. Surely there is room for a little… preliminary reading?"

"My darling girl, you will be the end of me," he chuckled.

Neither was ready to part with Edith back at her hotel and Anthony at his flat, so they browsed a few shops and then lingered over lunch. Afterwards they meandered through Kensington Gardens admiring various memorials and statues.

"Is it time for tea yet?" Edith asked finally. "I'm famished."

"Yes, of course," Anthony replied. "I know just the place, that is, if you don't mind a small shop. But I believe you will like it."

"Oh yes…" And the couple set off in the direction of High Street and then turned onto Church Street. Edith took in every step of the journey, not wanting to forget one moment of their afternoon together. Soon she spied the shop with tables outside and a light brown awning with 'Tea Shop' proclaiming its purpose. She almost giggled when they stepped inside because it was so small. Anthony, with his tall, broad stature, looked like a giant. But he made his way through the space to claim the last table near the wall.

Ever the gentleman, he made certain Edith was comfortably seated before settling into his own chair, which caused Edith to stifle another giggle. His frame was much too large for the chair. "You must feel as if you are in a doll house," she said softly to him.

His eyes twinkled as a crooked smile crept across his mouth. "Or Lemuel Gulliver. But I am used to it. I will confess however, that I rather enjoy meeting people my own size. Very pleasant to be able stand straight and look one in the eye."

"Oh. I must seem like a Lilliputian to you then," Edith replied.

"Oh goodness, no. Not quite so tiny. Besides when you wear heels you are as tall as I would ever wish a woman to be. And you have such lovely legs too."

"Well thank you," she replied. "I never suspected you were a legs sort of man," she teased again.

"My dear, where you are concerned I am an everything sort of man. You really are most beautiful and treasured." Edith blushed but was saved from having to respond by the server bringing their tea and scones.

"What shall we do with our evening?" Edith asked as they exited the tea shop.

"I thought I'd walk you back to the car and then drop you at your hotel. Perhaps you'd like some time to freshen up and rest before dinner?"

Edith stared ahead, her mouth taking on a firmness that had been missing all day. "You're tired of me already," she said disconsolately.

"Not at all," Anthony replied. "Only I thought we might go somewhere posh tonight for dinner, a celebration of sorts. And since we've been out all day…"

"Hmmmm," she murmured thoughtfully. "But just being with you is a celebration for me."

"You're very sweet, my dear."

"I think I'd really rather not bother with all that tonight. Let's just find someplace out of the way, perhaps a pub. We can have dinner and simply enjoy ourselves," she suggested.

Anthony stopped walking and turned to gaze at her. "Whatever my lady wishes," he replied. "But it is a bit soon to be thinking of eating again, don't you think? Or are you hiding a secret from me?"

Secret? You mean like an eating fetish or something? No, I only want an excuse to spend more time with you."

They turned on the high street and Anthony looked across the pavement. "Come with me," he said suddenly as he stepped into the road. Holding his hand, Edith followed.

Once they made the other side, Anthony turned left and followed the street, turning right at the second corner. Stopping in front of a shop, he held the door open for Edith to enter. She gasped when she stepped inside. "Wha…."

"You need a ring, my dearest…"

She looked up into his shining eyes and thought she might melt into the floor just then. "But….."

"We can choose from one of the cases or if you prefer, we'll have one made; something that is exquisitely you.

"I don't know what to say, how to respond to that. I never dreamed of anything so…"

"So what, love?"

Extravagant…. For me."

" Perhaps you should become acquainted with the notion. I plan to pamper and coddle you, bringing you gifts often."

"But I don't understand…why?"

"Why? Because no one has ever made me feel as I do with you. You are most precious to me and I shall never tire of proving it to you."

They perused the cases with Edith selecting three rings she was most drawn to. But as she tried on each one, Anthony frowned slightly. Finally, almost frustrated with his disapproving gaze she asked, "what's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing is really wrong with it, darling. It just isn't…. you are so perfect and it simply isn't. Not as a symbol of my feelings for you, at least."

"Perhaps … if I might suggest ….?' the jeweler asked.

Anthony tilted his head slightly. "What gems are you thinking?"

"Oh, no sir. It's just ,… the lovely lady seems drawn to vintage style settings. I thought perhaps … " He reached into a drawer behind the counter and produced a tray with empty settings. "I thought the lady might like to choose a setting and we can build from there."

Edith studied the tray and pointed to one. "That looks…. Very unusual."

The jeweler pulled the setting from the tray and held it up for the couple to examine more closely. "The lady chooses well. This one is a nature-inspired twist on the classic three-stone ring, this design features entwined vines shimmering with pavé diamonds. One might choose a larger diamond or another gem for the center stone. Or one might like to use the large diamond and exchange the pave diamonds for small but more colorful gems."

" Entwined vines? I like that," Anthony said softly. "What do you think, sweet one?"

"It is beautiful," Edith whispered.

Smiling now, Anthony nodded to the jeweler. "Yes, this is the one."

"And how shall we set it, with diamonds?" The jeweler looked expectantly at Edith.

"I… I would like a diamond as the larger stone but could we…. I mean, I truly love emeralds."

"Emeralds! Ah, yes. With your coloring it would be most beautiful," the jeweler exclaimed. "Perhaps the two smaller stones could be emeralds? Or perhaps the three stones are diamonds and the smaller, pave stones, are emeralds?"

Edith felt Anthony's eyes on her and suddenly changed her mind. "No, not emeralds; sapphires, I think. The two smaller stones are to be sapphires and then the larger a diamond with the pave diamonds."

Are you certain, sweetest?"

Edith looked up into Anthony's blue eyes and smiled. "Yes. The color will always remind me of you, your eyes."

The jeweler smiled and excused himself for a moment. Anthony stood, simply gazing down at Edith as she studied the ring. After a moment or two, the jeweler returned. "I have these," he said as he pulled four sapphires from a gem bag. "But I thought you might wish to consider these," he added as he pulled three other stones from a different bag.

Edith was drawn immediately to stones. "They are beautiful. What are they?"

"Blue diamonds. I thought, since you want to match the color of the gentleman's eyes, these might be better?"

"Oh yes. The sapphires are too dark but these are….perfect." She looked up at Anthony, who was smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling as brightly as the gems on the counter. Turning to the jeweler, Anthony nodded. "The blue diamonds then. Just as the lady requested."

"I have three here. Perhaps to choose two for the ring?"

Edith studied them closely and chose two. "I think they are the closest match to one another," she explained.

"And now, for the center stone," the jeweler pulled out a tray with several diamonds. Edith and Anthony looked over the stones and agreed on one that was larger than the sapphires. With the jeweler's advice, they settled on the cut of the stones and the man agreed to have the ring ready in two weeks time. Edith frowned slightly at the notion of having to wait so long and the man smiled broadly. "Perhaps I can manage it in ten days time, perhaps even less."

Anthony and the jeweler talked softly and a price was agreed upon. The jeweler wrote out a ticket and Anthony paid a deposit and within minutes the couple was back on the pavement outside. "Oh Anthony, it is going to be so beautiful and so perfect," Edith said happily, excitedly.

"Not as beautiful or as perfect as you," he replied, which made Edith blush.

They began walking toward his car but when they turned a corner, the couple nearly bumped into a woman walking briskly to the corner. "Oh, I'm terribly sor…." She looked up, astonished. "Anthony! I heard you were tucked away in some distant county." The woman was beaming.

"Ah, yes… I was. In Yorkshire," Anthony said, obviously flustered.

Edith studied the woman. She was taller than Edith, long and elegant. She wore a grace about her that few women could truly accomplish. Edith was reminded of some of the more elegant models in a fashion magazine.

"Well, I can't tell you how boring town has been without you. I'm so glad you are back." The woman looked down at Edith with a scowl.

"Celeste, permit me to introduce my fiancé, Lady Edith Crawley." Anthony tuned to Edith. "Celeste Fordyce is an old… acquaintance."

"Oh, we're so much more than acquaintances, Anthony. I thought we'd grown quite close these past few years." She looked at him coyly before turning her attention to Edith. "Fiancé? I thought you might have been a niece … or something. Well, no matter. There is enough of Anthony to go around and you'll find I don't mind sharing."

Edith looked at the woman aghast. Risking a glance up at Anthony, she saw he was fuming, his face coloring angrily and his eyes narrowed. His jaw was clenched and she knew he was biting back what he truly wanted to say. Turning her attention back to the Celeste woman, Edith spoke as calmly as she could. "Oh, but _I_ do. It was very nice to meet you Miss…. um… I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

The Celeste woman glared at her before turning her attention back to Anthony. "When you're finished playing with this child, you know how to find me." She stormed off as Anthony chuckled. "Not bloody likely," he muttered at her back.

Turning his eyes down to Edith, he smiled sheepishly." I'm very sorry about Celeste. She's erm…"

"One of your conquests?"

"Fraid so. I hadn't seen her in over a year until just now though. She's really quite… irritating."

"I suppose it will happen … running into your women, I mean. I just wasn't prepared for it just now. Not after we just…" Edith knew that if she said more the tears that she was holding back would fall.

Anthony took her hand in his and held it firmly. "You shouldn't have to be prepared at all. And I know it was rather…unsettling after we just ordered your engagement ring. I'm terribly sorry, my darling. But Celeste means nothing to me, none of them do. They all were just what she implied, playthings. You my love, you are very dear to me; certainly far more precious than any woman I've ever known."

"I want to be that to you, Anthony. You are certainly the most important person in my life." Giving her one of his crooked smiles, he simply stood there caught in her gaze.

After a moment, Edith realized they were still standing on the corner with passers by going around them. "Perhaps we should…"

Anthony flinched and looked around. "Yes. Where would you like to go, love?"

"Your flat."

"My… erm…. No."

"Why not?"

"As I've explained, I want to do this properly and if we go to my flat, I'm afraid I'll lose my resolve."

Edith chuckled. "If I promise that I'll behave?"

"Will you? But that doesn't account for me. I … don't trust myself with you Edith, not in my flat or your hotel room. "

"But I'd like to see it, see where you live."

"Until you, my sweet, I wasn't living, merely existing. But alright, we'll go there for just a few minutes. You can poke into the cupboards and peek under the …. No, best not go into the bedroom. A quick look around and then we're out. Agreed?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Edith nodded. "Alright. But you are turning into an absolute bore, you know. I don't intend to let this continue indefinitely." She smiled at him as she said it.

"I can see I will not be able to say no to you… a lifetime of succumbing to your every whim." Anthony pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the pavement toward his car.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! My writing fairies are still AWOL but your comments inspired me to keep sailing. I hope you enjoy the results. Oh, I suppose I should warn you that we're venturing a bit into "M" territory here.

* * *

Edith was surprised by Anthony's flat. She wasn't certain what she'd expected but the simplicity of his quarters was not it. Once they were past a small entry they stood in a sparsely furnished sitting room. A sofa, a chair and a couple of tables occupied the room. The upholstery was in all in neutral tones and the wood was rather worn looking.

Anthony shrugged as he stood next to her, looking and really seeing the room for the first time in years. "I'm afraid it is all rather dull," he murmured.

"But not without possibilities." Edith replied. She moved through the room into a small dining area. The table could accommodate four comfortably but more than that might be a problem. The kitchen looked largely unused except for an espresso machine on the counter and a sink with several mugs waiting for attention. "I generally eat elsewhere," he explained. "Or sometimes take away here."

"We'll dine at home more often than not," Edith said softly. "That much take away isn't healthy and I intend to have you with me for a very long time."

Anthony smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. "I won't argue that," he quipped.

Two rooms were just off the main room. One was obviously Anthony's bedroom and he attempted to block her at the door, but ducking under his arm, Edith pushed through. And then she began to laugh. "Anthony Strallan, you are a slob," she said as she took in the clothes strewn over every surface in the room, a chair, his chest, the bedside table. The door to the cupboard was open slightly, the telltale sign of the lack of organization there being the sweater sleeve hanging haphazardly from it. The bed was rumpled, the covers pushed to one side and the pillows scattered. A chuckle rose in Edith's throat as she turned to see a very embarrassed Anthony watching her. Seeing her expression seemed to release some of his tension and he grinned. " There are no clothes on the floor," he pointed out. "Besides, It was not my intention to bring you here or I might have tidied up a bit."

"I'll grant that there are no clothes on the floor but for all your fastidiousness about so many other things, you truly are not very neat around the house, are you?"

Again he shrugged. "I'm afraid things just seem to land where I drop them and remain there until Mrs. Bates comes in to clean."

"Mrs. Bates? Another of your conquests?"

"Heavens no! She's a lovely woman but I'd be afraid to upset Mr. Bates. He looks as if he could be quite dangerous. And he's thoroughly smitten by his wife. They own a pub down the block and she does a bit of cleaning on the side. Good people really."

"I look forward to meeting them. Perhaps that's where we should eat later?"

"Yes, good idea," he answered as he gazed at her. "There's just one room left."

"Oh, yes…" Edith walked across to the last room and opened the door. "Oh Anthony," she exclaimed. The room was bright. One wall was completely filled with bookshelves, floor to ceiling. The adjoining wall was all windows. The next wall had cabinets half way up the wall and bookshelves above that. The wall with the door had a small table and a chair next to it. Pictures adorned the wall. A desk sat at an angle near the windows so one might take advantage of the light coming through them. About three feet in front of the bookshelves was a sofa, an occasional table next to it and a chair with its back to the door next to the table. It made for a rather cozy room. But what amused Edith about it were all the books… everywhere. The shelves were full until they looked as if they might burst. There were books stacked on the tables and in one of the chairs. There was a tall stack near the corner. And stacks rested on top of the cabinets, hiding the volumes on the lower shelves above the cabinet. "How many books do you own?" Edith asked as she took in the room.

"Erm… I'm not certain. At one time I believe we counted just under a thousand but I sold a few and bought a few more. And there are the books at Locksley, of course. I lost count of that collection years ago."

Edith turned and smiled up at him. Tilting his head slightly, he grinned back at her. "I like to read."

"Yes, I can see. How very convenient, as I enjoy reading as well. It will give us something to do between our… other activities." Edith was rewarded with a happily surprised expression from Anthony.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked the perimeter of the room scanning the books. Then she sat on the sofa. "Oh, this is very cozy," she remarked as she settled into it. Hesitantly, Anthony sat beside her, although she noticed he was careful not to sit too close. Pushing her shoes off her feet, she curled her legs under her as she got more comfortable. Her action had the added benefit of making her lean closer to Anthony. Then smiling up at him, she teased. "I think I might like to lose my virginity on the couch," she said softly.

"Edith, you promised," he barked as he leapt from his spot on the sofa, as if the cushion was on fire.

Chuckling, Edith replied. "I didn't mean at this moment." Trying to look contemplative, she added, "But I do like that notion."

Anthony's gulp did not go unnoticed. "We should go… leave… right now," he said hurriedly. Another chuckle from Edith caused him to stare at her like a frightened rabbit. "What?"

"I think we should probably give it a moment," she answered.

"Give what a moment?" he asked in confusion.

"You're …. Um….. Your trousers need… an adjustment," she giggled.

His face flushing red, Anthony glanced down to see that indeed, he was not ready for public viewing. "Oh god…." He stood by the door, obviously befuddled. "I can't go out like this but if I stay here with you being so…. , I'll never be presentable."

"I have a solution," she said coyly.

"Yes, and I know what that solution is and…. God, I can't believe I'm saying this…. No."

"You are being very dull, Anthony Strallan."

"I…." another gulp, "I'm pleased that you see things that way, for now."

"Oh no, what I am seeing is…. Very interesting," she replied as she stared pointedly at his problem.

"Edith!"

She shrugged. Can't blame a girl for admiring your…. Um… attributes.

"God…." His anguish amused her even more, much to his chagrin. "Will you stop this…. This…."

"What?" She asked, turning her amused eyes to his.

"Teasing."

"I think it is only fair. After all, you tease me constantly with your instance that nothing will happen before the wedding."

"But I explained…"

Her eyes travelled southward again. "Yes, you did. But perhaps we could compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"Well, there are ways to entertain one another without actually … doing IT. Or at least, that's what I've been told."

His eyes widened. "You want to… but no…"

"That's right. Kissing, petting, fondling… in all the right places, of course. But no intercourse."

"Er… I hadn't… thought…" It was easy to see that Anthony was considering her suggestion.

Patting the cushion next to her, Edith smiled. She knew she had won. "Why don't you come sit back down, next to me."

Like a hopeful puppy, Anthony did just that. "It really has been difficult, you know," he confessed. "I'm used to … well, that is to say, I'm not used to …. Abstaining."

Edith chuckled. "Yes, poor Anthony. Why don't we put you out of your misery?"

For one who had been so reluctant, Anthony wasted no time. They began kissing. And now that Anthony wasn't trying to keep such a tight lid on his feelings, the kisses were much more heated than any they'd shared before. Edith's head was spinning and she felt a tightening in her core that she was becoming quite familiar with in this man's company. Her heart was racing, beating at such a pace she thought it might explode. And finally, she gasped for air.

Pulling back only slightly, Anthony's concern was evident. "I… I'm sorry. I've overwhelmed you."

Reaching for him, Edith moaned. "Yes… you have and I want more. It's delicious." Then pulling him back to her, she began kissing him again.

Only a moment later, his lips were trailing down her throat as she leaned back toward the arm of the sofa, giving him full access. Somewhere in the swirling fog of bliss that he created, her mind wondered just how long she could survive this. No wonder sex is considered good exercise, she thought just as his lips reached the top button of her blouse and he paused to open it.

Edith knew she should do something, anything really, to answer his ministrations. But she was honestly too far gone to imagine what she might do. All she could do was hold his head to her, and offer an occasional wriggle underneath him. Somewhere in all the heat, he'd managed to undo her blouse completely and she was grateful for the brief moment of cool air on her skin before he was warming her again with his lips.

Her fingers were in his hair, his glorious wavy locks, frantically rubbing and wiggling and pushing him closer to her still. He was at her bra now, placing small pecks on the lacy fabric and then tucking his tongue under to tease her there. And to her surprise, she wanted him there. She tried to reach behind to unclasp the offending garment but could get there in the position she was in. As if reading her mind, Anthony's hand found its way and she was freed of it. Then pulling her slightly forward, he had both her bra and blouse off her in an instant. Any shyness she might have felt was quickly wiped away by the look of desirous appreciation that sparkled in his blue eyes as he took in the sight of her topless.

Noticing that she was gazing at the buttons of his shirt, he smiled mischievously. "Go ahead," he said softly. And she did, her fingers shaking with want as she unfastened each button. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, she then tugged at his vest until he relented and pulled it over his head.

Edith knew her eyes must look huge. But the sight of him without a shirt…. She had simply not been prepared. Anthony wasn't the bodybuilder sort of masculine. Instead, he had long, lean lines. She'd expected some bit of hair on his chest but there was very little. Despite the flat planes of his torso though, there was obvious evidence of muscle. And she wanted next to him, his chest on hers.

But Anthony had other ideas. Her access to his chest was denied by his ministrations to hers. He began with warm kisses to her breasts, a hand fondling each one. And then…. Oh how Edith squirmed when he first began to tease one nipple with his fingers and traced circles around the other with his tongue. Warmth spread throughout her body with an intense flush of heat to her nether region. And we he took her nipple between his lips and then began to suckle, she gasped. Her hands were at his head,, pulling and kneading in his hair as her breath quickened. And just when she thought she could stand no more, he lifted his head and smiled at her wickedly.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked, his expression showing that he knew she was.

"Oh please, Anthony…" she managed to breathe out.

"More?"

"You know I do."

He toyed with her breasts a while longer until Edith knew she needed something more. Snaking her hand down, she rubbed against the fly of his trousers. "Sweet Jesus!" Anthony exclaimed as he lifted his head. "Any more of that and the party will be finished," he told her in a breathless scolding.

"But I… "

Shifting his weight, Anthony sat up. Eyeing her dubiously, he shook his head. "You are determined to break my will in this, aren't you?"

"I just want you, Anthony. Especially when you … well, do what you were doing."

"As I want you, love. But even if I didn't want you to still be chaste on our wedding night, for your sake, I still couldn't... not right now."

"You seemed ready to me," she pouted.

"Er… it's not that. I haven't any condoms."

"I'm on the pill."

He shook his head. "Edith, please understand. I…. well, while I haven't been reckless I haven't been overly careful either….with women. I have an appointment next week, with the doctor, to be sure I am…. Clean."

Edith's eyes grew wide. "Oh. I hadn't thought… I mean, I guess I assumed you always used a condom… or something."

Anthony grimaced. "Yes, but not all the time. And while I don't believe there is a problem, I would like to be certain before I, before we consummate our relationship. Can you understand?"

With a sigh, Edith nodded. "Yes, I do understand. And… and thank you, for protecting me."

She looked to see his blue eyes sparkling at her and smiled. "I do love you so much. I can't wait until we can be completely one. But I know we must until you are satisfied that everything is alright. That doesn't take anything away from this… activity today though. If this is a prelude, them I am sincerely looking forward to the full performance."

"As am I, my sweet. But perhaps we should find another activity for now? Anymore prelude and I'm bound to forget my resolve."

"Alright. I believe you promised me dinner at the pub?"

"Yes, yes… erm, the bathroom is…"

"I saw the door. I'll just be a moment."

Within a few minutes both Edith and Anthony were fully clothed and presentable. Anthony paused at the door as they prepared to leave and looked down at Edith. "Perhaps one more kiss before we face the world?" Edith complied happily.


	16. Chapter 16

The pub, The Lion and The Lamb, was much nicer than Edith expected. She hadn't really visited many pubs besides the Grantham Arms in the village, which probably had been redone sometime between the wars. She'd certainly never seen one as nice as this. It seemed flower boxes adorned almost the entirety of the outside wall, hanging from the second floor windows and arranged all around the front. As they approached, she could see a small courtyard off to the side for patrons who preferred the out of doors when weather permitted.

Inside had the dark wood that she associated with the interior of a pub. But the table and seating was far beyond her expectation. In the center of the room were several tables with seating for two or for four. Along the front wall were sofas in various but harmonious shades of blue. Each had a table with chairs opposite, but allat a slightly lower height to accommodate the lower sofa seats. There was a huge hearth at the back and shelves to either side. One side held books and it appeared that several patrons were taking advantage of the collection as they sat at tables nearby sipping and reading. The other shelves had stacks of games. Just to the left of that shelf was a table for four where three people were obviously involved in an intense game of some sort. Stools at the bar sat largely unoccupied, save for one lonely looking gentleman nursing an ale. In a room around to the side of the bar the tables were prepared for evening diners. That's where Anthony led her.

Once they were settled at the table, Anthony smiled across at Edith. "I can recommend the fish and chips. But of course, they do have other food, if you prefer."

"Fish and chips? I wouldn't have thought you'd be drawn to fish and chips."

"Really?" He looked at her in surprise.

"No. More of a…. Beef Wellington sort of man, I would have thought."

"Beef Wellington has its place. But we are in a pub." His smile made his eyes glisten. "However, they have an excellent steak and ale pie too. Or there's always bangers and mash. Or of course, you might try the burger. But I don't recommend that. John has concocted his All British Burger, you see. He and Anna visited America and he came back grumbling about their All American Burgers and he was determined to devise a British Burger. Seems more like shoe leather than beef. Although, he does add bacon which is done well."

"So perhaps an All British Burger without the beef?" Edith teased.

"Probably best to just by pass the whole plate," he teased back.

Just as Edith was about to respond, a man appeared at their table. He appeared to be in his early forties, Edith thought. He had dark hair and brooding eyes but the first thing that caught Edith's attention was his cane.

"Sir Anthony," the man greeted with a smirk. "Haven't had the pleasure in some weeks."

"Now John, you know I told you I would spend the holiday in Yorkshire."

"Yes, you did. It was peaceful, I trust," John said as he eyed Edith. "Brought back a souvenir?"

Edith saw the color drain from Anthony's face. "Not at all." Then turning to Edith, his smile was forced. "Lady Edith, against my better judgment may I introduce the proprietor of this establishment, John Bates." Anthony's formality did not go unnoticed by Edith or John, both giving Anthony odd looks.

Turning to John, Edith smiled. "Please, I'm just Edith, Edith Crawley. I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Bates. Anthony told me you have a wonderful pub but it is even nicer than I expected. Far better than what I'm used to at The Grantham Arms in our village. "

"I pologize for my comment, Edith, and am very pleased to meet you. Grantham Arms? Crawley? Are you related to Lord Grantham?"

"He is my father," Edith replied. "Do you know him?"

"We served in the Army together. Well, not together exactly. He was my commanding officer. Please, when you speak with him again, give him my regards."

"You're Sergeant Bates?" Edith was genuinely surprised. "Papa told us about you, how you saved his life. He often wonders what ever happened to you. He'll be thrilled to hear you are here in London and have your own business."

Color rose in John's cheeks. "He exaggerates. I did my duty, as he did his. He was a good officer. I wish we'd had more like him."

"You're very kind Sergeant Bates. But I don't think I will tell him that you speak so highly of him. He'd puff up and strut around Downton for weeks." Pausing to look back at Anthony, Edith frowned. "Is that how you know one another? The Army?"

"Heavens no," Bates answered for Anthony. "Your father and I were Army. Sir Anthony here was intelligence. No, we met when he wandered in here one night a few years ago."

"Yes, it was just after I moved to the city," Anthony explained.

"And in all that time, Anthony never brought one of his women here. We are honored that he should bring you, m'lady."

"Oh please, John. I rarely use the title. Please don't dwell on it."

"And Edith is not one of those women, John. I'm finished with that life. She is making an honest man of me again." Then turning and gazing into her eyes, he smiled. "She is giving me back my life."

John tilted his head and looked at Anthony speculatively. "Becoming your life, I'd say; just is Anna has become mine."

Anthony's smiled broader. "Oh yes."

"Well, this requires a celebration. What will you have for supper? And then of course, there must be champagne," John chuckled.

Anthony nodded. "Yes, champagne. But first …" "Fish and chips," Edith supplied. Anthony's eyebrow lifted as he turned back to her. "Yes John, two fish and chips. And light ale."

""Right." John smiled. "I see you have corrupted her already." He limped away from the table jovially.

Edith looked around the room again and was just about to ask Anthony how often he came here when a squeal was heard from the area behind the bar. "The kitchen," Anthony shrugged. "John must've told Anna and Daisy that I'm engaged."

"Anna is his wife, right?"

"Yes, and Daisy runs the kitchen. She actually trained under the cook at Downton."

"Mrs. Patmore?" Edith let her mind wander back a few years. "Yes, there was a Daisy in the kitchen. She seemed frightened of us. Married William Mason, the son of one of the tenants. But William was killed in one of the Underground bombings."

"Yes, I know," Anthony said quietly, his face suddenly pale.

"Oh, I'm sorry… your family… I am sorry for mentioning it."

"Wasn't the same one," he said. "But I knew about Daisy and when John was looking for help with the kitchen, I recommended her. They had planned to move here and William was in London interviewing for a job when … it happened. I wrote a note of condolence to her, thinking it might help her to know that she wasn't alone in what happened. She replied and we began to correspond. I knew she wanted out of the country, that she was eager for life in the city. The rest, as they say, is history."

It is amazing."

"What?"

"You, really. Think about it. You lived just a few miles from where I grew up. And although you and Papa did not serve together in the Army, you both know John Bates. And Daisy, who trained in the Downton kitchen, is here working for John because of you. And we're engaged. Rather a small world, isn't it?"

"Small? Perhaps. As for Daisy, the world of those of us who lost loved ones in those bombings is even smaller. Many of are in touch with one another. That she was at Downton is a bit of a coincidence; I'll grant you that."

"Oh you devil," Edith heard a woman exclaim from behind her. Anthony looked up, surprised at first, but then he broke into a wide smile. "So John has told you?"

A woman not much older than Edith walked over to Anthony and bent down to give him a peck on the cheek. "He did. And I am so very happy for you, Anthony."

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce you to my fiancé," he replied.

The woman turned and gifted Edith with a bright smile. "I'm Anna Bates. And we are so thrilled that you've hooked this one," she laughed as she spoke.

"Edith Crawley. Anthony was just telling me about your connections. You have a lovely pub." Edith heard a small gasp behind her and saw Anna look over her shoulder. "Come on, Daisy," she cajoled.

Daisy edged nervously next to Anna. "Very pleased for ya, Sir Anthony," she said shyly. Then turning she looked at Edith. "Lady Edith, he's a very nice man. I wish ya both well."

"Thank you, Daisy. And you as well, Mrs. Bates," Edith replied. "And really, please just call me Edith. I rarely use the title."

Anna smiled. "Then I'm Anna. Daisy says she knows you from her training at Downton Abbey."

"Yes, I'm afraid Mrs. Patmore has missed you quite a lot, Daisy."

"Thank you, mi'lady."

"Please, just Edith."

Daisy nodded and a slight blush crept up her face. "Yes, mi….. Edith." She looked at Anna and smiled shyly. "I best be getting' back to tha kitchen." And as quietly as she appeared, she was gone.

John had rejoined the gathering by then and stood behind Anna, smiling. "Never thought we'd see this one back in harness," he teased as he nodded in Anthony's direction.

"Neither did I," Anthony said, his eyes glittering.

Taking that as their cue to leave, the Bates' offered congratulations one more time and went back to their responsibilities, leaving Anthony and Edith alone again.

"You were marvelous," he told her.

"No I wasn't. Just answering their kindness."

"Daisy was obviously afraid to approach you, the title and all, I'm sure. But you handled it beautifully."

"Thank you. But I really am not all that impressed with my title, or anyone else's for that matter. Except yours. I think _Sir_ Anthony fits you perfectly.

The couple had their fish and chips and lingered at the pub until almost closing, most of the evening in a world of their own making. Then Anthony walked Edith to her hotel, saying good night in the hall outside her door to avoid temptation, before walking to his own flat.

She had just settled into bed when her phone chimed, indicating a message.

 _You really are quite beautiful, you know,_ it said.

 _But I don't know. Thank you for saying it though._

 _As I shall until my last breath._

 _You really are from another century, aren't you?_

 _Well, I was born in… The last one_

 _Yes, but at times you are almost Victorian._

 _Oh dear, I realize that I am older, but that old?_

 _No, not that old. Just, your manner at times, the way you speak. And of course, your sense of morality._

" _Ah. Well, I'm far too old to change all that now._

 _Don't want you too. It is one of the things I love about you._

" _Just one?_

 _Oh, I have many reasons to love you._

 _Such as?_

 _Well, you're very tall, and broad. You have gorgeous blue eyes. In fact, I think you are quite gorgeous all over._

 _Oh my…_

 _Your intelligence._

 _I could say all those thinga bout you. Well, perhaps not the tall and broad and I much prefer your lovely brown eyes._

 _See, we are perfect for one another._

 _It would seem so._

 _I'll see you in the morning?_

 _Yes, my dearest. Brunch?_

 _Far too late in the day. Breakfast?_

 _I'll arrive at your hotel about eight, then._

 _I can't wait._

 _Goodnight, my sweet_

 _Goodnight my love._

Edith sighed as she reread their exchange. Excitement that she was actually going to marry the man rushed through her. Sleep would not come easy, she realized, as a longing for him took up residence in her heart.

"


	17. Chapter 17

I had intended to include more in this chapter but decided I really needed to post something sooner rather than later. The more will have to wait a little while longer. Besides, Anfith Fest begins soon, very soon ;-)

* * *

The next few days resembled the first day in London for Edith and Anthony. He would arrive at her hotel in the morning to collect her and they'd find a new culinary adventure for brunch. Then it was a day of togetherness at various museums, or strolling in the parks, or on one afternoon, shopping. Dinners were also a culinary adventure as Anthony took Edith to some of the best eateries in London, although they did return to The Lion and The Lamb on two more evenings. Edith, despite her agreement to wait for Anthony's doctor's examination, pushed for something more than a bit of snogging twice. Both times, Anthony called a halt to her attempts, reminding her of her agreement and why it was necessary. By the time his appointment arrived, she was quite frustrated.

They'd shared breakfast. Afterwards, Anthony walked with Edith back to her hotel. " I'll call you after," he told her. "It will probably be time for luncheon and I thought we could go….."

"I want to go to your flat, Anthony. We can pick up take away, if you wish. But I want some time alone with you, just the two of us. No crowds and no one watching."

Anthony looked startled. "Edith, if you're thinking… please don't."

"No, I'm not actually. Although I would like … that. But this just feels so…. Important. It might influence our life together and I just don't want to be around other people right now."

His expression softened. "Of course, my dear. I'm sorry I assumed that you were looking for another opportunity to molest me." he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Understandable. And I would like another chance to molest you and I can't promise I won't want to try. But really, I just want to be alone with you, a quiet afternoon."

"Alright then. I'll text you when I'm finished. But I must hurry now. Shouldn't be late."

"Yes, I'll be waiting to hear from you." And with a chaste kiss, he was gone.

Edith stayed in her hotel room, texting with Sybil briefly before thumbing through a magazine she'd picked up on one of their excursions. She was restless so none of the articles seemed the least bit interesting. With a sigh, she tossed the magazine aside and stared out the window. It was a beautiful day and as restless as she was, she thought perhaps a short stroll would help her calm down. Tucking her phone into her coat pocket, she left the hotel to meander the streets close to the hotel.

There was a confectionary shop just down the road, she remembered, and she had also noticed that Anthony had a sweet tooth, so she set out in search of some sweets for her soon to be lover; that is, if she had her way.

Having found the shop and purchased a few chocolates and other candies, Edith went back onto the pavement. Deciding she should return to her hotel in case Anthony finished soon, she turned to walk back. Just as she did, a group of scooters buzzed by, the riders yelling and laughing as one of them threw a liquid at her. It just barely missed her and landed at her feet. Edith heard a sizzling sound and looked down to see the liquid actually creating a hole in the pavement and eating away at her edge of her shoe.

Edith screamed and backed away just as a couple of women ran toward her. "Are you alright?" one asked. "Yes, I think so," Edith replied as she stared at the pavement. The other woman had a bottle of water, which she poured over the spot. "You should report this," she suggested.

"But no one was hurt. I'm sure it was just a prank," Edith began to say as she looked up and recognized Celeste Fordyce.

"They've been doing this for a few weeks. Usually about once a week and not usually here but more in the northern boroughs," Celeste said.

"Really, I'm alright. I don't see…" But the second woman had already dialed and was speaking into the phone.

Celeste petted at Edith as if she were a child. "Are you certain you are alright, dear? Is there someone you'd like me to call for you? Anthony perhaps?" Her eyes sparkled maliciously as she spoke.

The other woman ended her call. "Police will be here promptly," she reported.

Edith nodded. Then looking back at Celeste, she shook her head negatively. "No, no need. I really am fine and Anthony is busy just now. I don't wish to disturb him. I'll tell him all about it and your kindness and help when I meet him for lunch." Edith's tone was not malicious like Celete's had been but it was not overly friendly either.

The other woman smirked as she watched the exchange. "You two know one another?"

"Oh yes, Karen. This is Anthony's new fiancé, Edith Crawley. Edith, this is Karen Marks. Another of Anthony's _friends_. " Celeste's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Karen took the conversation in hand, however. "So very pleased to meet you, Edith. Please ignore Celeste, she's still carrying the torch for dear Anthony. He is such a lovely man; you're very lucky to have snared him."

"Thank you," Edith replied, smiling. "He is very special, isn't he? I do feel fortunate."

Celeste almost snorted. "Enjoy it will you can. Anthony doesn't stay with one woman for long… quite the wandering eye." Then turning to Karen, she continued her nastiness. "Wasn't Imogene Wilkinson engaged to him for awhile last year?"

Karen frowned at her friend and then glanced meaningfully at Edith. "Only in her mind. Anthony never asked and she never received a ring."

Celeste looked down at Edith's hand. "Where's your ring, dear? Anthony has such fine tastes, I know he would choose a beautiful one for the woman he intends to marry."

"It's at the jeweler's actually. Anthony's having it made up especially for me. Should be ready next week, with any luck."

Celeste looked at her pitifully but turned to Karen. "Oh, I just realized…. Dear Rosamund had her mind set on him. Went up to York after him for the holidays."

"Oh yes, I remember. She knew him when they were children, I believe; grew up somewhere near his home in the country. Isn't her brother an earl or something?"

"Yes, I believe he is," Celeste said thoughtfully. "I met him once; quite handsome but a bit Victorian, if you ask me. Grantham, yes…. I believe his title is Earl of Grantham, not that the title is used that much any longer. Robert Crawley, that's his name, I remember it now."

Karen blinked. Then she looked aghast at Edith. "Your last name is…"

"Rosamund Painswick is my aunt, my father's sister," she replied tiredly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Karen started to say but then Celeste interrupted. "Oh and here we have been going on and on. How is dear Rosamund, anyway? Is she back from York?"

"We don't actually live in York but in the county and yes, she's back. Though I haven't seen her since we came to Town. She's rather unhappy with me at the moment," Edith replied stiffly.

Celeste opened her mouth with a retort but a hapless constable appeared, ready to take statements and make inquiries into the incident. At first, Edith was amused by his eagerness, attention to small details while missing the obvious, and his almost comical manner. After a full half hour of his nattering and faffing about her mood was changing, however.

Finally the questions ended and the three ladies were given leave. Celeste and Karen started up the road in one direction, while Edith turned in the other to return to her hotel. When she arrived, she found Anthony standing in the reception area nervously. "There you are," he said as he saw her, his worried expression relaxing instantly.

"Yes, sorry I worried you. I was restless and went for a walk. But then, I thought you would text me when you were finished."

"Yes, I… intended to but …" he looked at her sheepishly. "Well, I was in such a hurry to get back to you that I… just forgot to text."

Edith's face took on a warm glow. "I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Really? I should think you are quite accustomed to people saying nice things."

She merely smiled at him. "I need to change my shoes before we go to lunch."

"Alright. But… those look fi…." Anthony's brow furrowed. "What happened to your shoe?"

"I'll tell you all about it. Just come with me while I fetch a different pair."

"Yes, alright. But no…."

"I understand," Edith giggled as she led the way.


	18. Chapter 18

This one is short. But I thought I'd end the AndithFest weekend with a little something for Fascination. Everyone's response to Through the Ages was so amazing it was a quite an inner battle to not jump right back into that one. But I need to finish this first. Not too much more to go, I think. But sometimes Edith and Anthony take control and I have no say in the matter. Anyway, happy reading. And Happy AndithFest. Thanks and Kudos to all who have participated! 

* * *

Anthony stood uneasily just inside her room while Edith located another pair of shoes and exchanged them for her ruined ones. With a moan, she inspected the damage done and tossed them into the bin. There was no saving them. "Those were some of my favorite shoes," she lamented.

Taking a few steps closer, Anthony glanced into the bin. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I was on the pavement and some scooters, or fellows on scooters, rode by and one of them threw something at me. Apparently it was acid."

"Oh my god, Edith!" Anthony was next to her, his arms reaching for her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Oh god, are you alright? Did any get on you?"

"I'm fine. And no, not on me, just the shoes. Most of it sizzled a hole in the pavement."

"We must report this," he said as he unclenched her and gently took stock, seeking to assure himself that indeed no damage had been done.

"Already done," she replied. "Your friend Celeste…. Whatever her name is…. And another friend were nearby and saw it happen. Her friend called the police."

"Celeste?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. It seems she is mourning that you've been taken off the market. They both were worried about Aunt Rosamund. And they mentioned another woman, erm…. Something Wilkinson." Looking up into his unsettled blue eyes, Edith smirked. "Just how many women are going to despise me for snagging you, Anthony?"

Anthony frowned. "I… I never really considered myself _on_ the market. After losing Maude and our boy, I just couldn't…. everything seemed so hopeless and useless. Those women offered a night of comfort here and there but I never saw it as anything more. Most of them are quite boring, actually."

Apparently the Wilkinson woman thought you were engaged, at least according to Celeste."

"Engaged? Heavens no. Wilkinson, you say? That must be Imogene Wilkinson. She's erm… well, let's just say hers is a fantasy world of her own making. I never, I mean we never even…well, I found no comfort in her arms, shall we say. Beautiful woman but quite batty."

"Well, with your reputation I expect half the women of London to be angry with me," she teased.

"What? No. Edith, while I certainly have not been celibate these past few years, there weren't _that_ many women that I actually slept with. Oh, I kept company with quite a few, and not just in London but wherever my travels took me. But my reputation far exceeds my accomplishments."

Edith looked into his twinkling blue eyes and knew two things. First, he was being honest with her and second, he was enjoying this conversation. "So not quite up to the standards your reputation implies, then?" She watched in amusement as his bubble of male pride burst.

After a moment, he recovered. "Touché," he declared. Then eyes sparkling again, he grinned wickedly. "I'll let you be the judge of what I am capable and whether I am up to the standards," he teased.

"Oh Anthony! Does that mean everything is alright and we can…?"

"Not yet, my dear. The doctor found no obvious signs of problems but he collected some…. samples and it will be a few days until the results are back. We are cautioned to not engage in activities until we have the results of the tests. Besides, I would still like for you to reach your wedding day a maiden, if you will recall."

"Oh Anthony, you are so very Victorian. Besides, I told you about the men I've been with."

"And I don't believe a word of it. You may have dated those men but you have not slept with them, or with anyone else. You, my sweet, are still pure, unsullied by man. And when I take you to bed on our wedding night, that's how I wish to find you."

"But why?"

"Because, as you say, I'm very Victorian," he teased. "Besides, I want the satisfaction of having a virtuous wife, of not having my reputation and misdeeds sully you."

"But people will think…."

"People will believe what they wish to believe. But we will know the truth. You will come to me pure and I will come to you, well…. Having not even looked at another woman since that day we met in the graveyard. I need this time, Edith. I need to cleanse myself of the obscenity my life has been these past few years. And when we come together on our wedding night, there will be no immorality, no debauchery, no impurity about it. We will be husband and wife, married, two parts making a whole. We will truly be as one."

The sincerity of Anthony's expression weakened Edith, turning her insides to jelly and her knees to rubber. "I… I'm sorry; I didn't understand," she stammered. "I hadn't thought of it like that, about any of it…. Like that."

"Of course you hadn't. You haven't lived as I have, wandering and alone, seeking solace wherever it could be found but never really finding it. But in you, my sweet, I have found a home, that solace I craved, and I've found hope; a reason to live and not merely exist. Please, let's not spoil it on a whim, Mmmm?"

Tears sat in Edith's eyes as she stared at her man. "No, let's not. Anthony, I didn't realize… I mean, I knew you were lonely but….I didn't realize."

"Well, you do now, my love. And so we'll have no more talk of early exploration? And we'll try to be on our best behavior?"

"I don't know about best behavior but…. Right, no more pushing for early exploration, no more attempts to sway you on that. But I warn you, Anthony Strallan, I will be ready to explode by othe time our wedding night arrives."

"And I shall be there, participating in the fireworks," he replied, obviously relieved. "Actually looking forward to the night with eager anticipation." And then he kissed her, a sweet lingering foretaste of how things might begin on their wedding night.

The kiss concluded, he straightened up and smiled. "Shall we embark on our afternoon plans then?"

"Yes, I'm starving after all the excitement," Edith asserted.

"Oh, I do hope you are referring to me as the source of your excitement and not the events earlier today," he teased as they walked out the door.

"All of it actually," she said lightly. "But the last few minutes have been the most exciting."

"Glad to hear it," he said as he guided her down the hall toward the lift.


	19. Chapter 19

AndithFest was such fun and I was excited to see others continuing to post after. I'm a bit slower, I'm afraid.

For those in other lands, yes Harvey's destruction really is as bad as it looks on the telly. Even worse! I don't live in that area but do have family and many friends that have been devastated by it. I know many Europeans have no real feel for the size of the US and might think that since Texas is just a state, the area impacted isn't that large. For reference, Texas is larger than most European countries. France could fit inside easily. The area impacted by Harvey is even larger than many European nations. And that's not including those affected across the state border in SW Louisiana. I know many in other parts of the world have a negative impression of Americans. We are different. Perhaps it is because not too many generations ago we were still carving a civilization out of wilderness. And I know our politics make no sense to you; they don't to us either right now. But my point is that the videos you have probably seen of people coming together to help one another in the worst of circumstances, regardless of who they are, are real. Those are who Americans really are. People have left every corner of our very large nation, carrying food and supplies along with equipment to aid those who have lost everything. They are still in rescue mode in a lot of places and there are even a few spots where the rivers haven't crested yet and there is more flooding expected as they do. While loss of life does not even approach that of Katrina 12 years ago (thank goodness), the devastated area is much greater. Rebuilding will take years, well into the next decade.

I'm writing this, first to explain that my posts will be even a bit more sporadic for awhile for awhile as we concentrate on getting help to our family down there. But more importantly I am asking for your prayers and good thoughts for the people who are dealing with this disaster. There are so many horrible things happening in our world, some man made and some not, I think it is important for us to occasionally take a break and consider all that is good in the midst of the the bad. Thank you for letting me share my thoughts with you after what has been a terrible week.

And now, on with the story...

* * *

The happy couple picked up a light take away lunch and spent the afternoon at Anthony's flat, settled in the library on the sofa. After finishing their meal, Anthony settled comfortably against the back of the sofa with a paper and Edith settled against Anthony with a book she snatched from his shelves. Soon, his arm dropped and encircled Edith, holding her closer to him, the two forming their own little cocoon.

While Anthony tried to concentrate on the newspaper, his mind kept wandering, fretting over what had happened to Edith in the street that morning. The fear that still churned inside him made it abundantly clear to him how very much she had come to mean to him. He marveled at how quickly she had taken up a great deal of space in his heart, giving him hope he hadn't felt in years.

At times, he felt a tad guilty that he had allowed their relationship to develop into something more than just an odd acquaintance, but having her here, close to him reminded him of the healing she had brought to his very soul. If her presence didn't remind him, then her recounting of her encounter with Celeste and Karen certainly had. Edith had shared a detailed account of the acid attack and the conversation with the two women.

Anthony would prefer that Edith would never meet any of the women he'd dallied with over the last few years but he supposed that it was likely that more would appear as time passed. For all its size, London could be a few small community at times. And if they travelled much, they were likely to encounter another woman of his past or more. So, as he stared at his paper, regrets filled him.

As if she could eel his thoughts, Edith turned slightly and gazed up at him. "Are you alright?"

A worried smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "Yes."

She studied his face and then sat straighter. "I don't believe you. What is wrong?"

With a sigh, Anthony grimaced. "It's just…. What happened this morning. It could have been so much worse. I suppose it is making me realize just how important you've become."

"Oh." Then snuggling up to him a little, she almost purred. "Just as you have become to me."

"Are you certain? About us, I mean? I'm a bit past what might be considered as normal in terms of age for someone as young as you."

"Or perhaps we might turn that. Perhaps you should be uncertain of me. I am quite young for a seasoned, sophisticated man like you."

"My fear exactly," he moaned. "Except I wouldn't call it sophisticated. More like jaded. And you'll grow weary of me."

"Jaded? No, I think adrift would be a better fit. At least, that was my impression that first day in the graveyard. You seemed lost and…. Haunted. "

Anthony considered her description. "Yes, I'm sure I did. You've saved me, you know. Given me back my life… a life. I know that this is good for me, that I will be extremely happy to have you with me for the rest of my life. But I worry that it will not be a good thing for you, that eventually you'll grow tired of me, an old man chained to you like an albatross."

Edith smirked. "Well, I'd hardly characterize you as old. Seasoned yes, but not old. And you seem to forget that I will grow older right along with you."

"Yes, but not _as_ old…"

"True. But we have no way of knowing what the future will bring. You know that better than I do. And whether we have only a few years together or if you live to such a ripe old age that you see me into my own dotage, I want to spend every moment of my life with you for as long as possible. It will hurt when I have to watch age take you away from me, but I will never grow tired of you. You see, you're giving me a life too. And while we are on the subject of new lives, I do hope we create a few new ones along the way."

Anthony's jaw dropped. "Children? You want children?"

Edith giggled. "Yes, you silly man, I want children; your children."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought…. Considered…. I suppose that was rather foolish of me. Of course you want children." He paused a moment in consternation. "Erm…. Just how many do you think we might be talking about?"

"Oh, I'm not certain. More than one but not as many as a dozen. "

"A dozen!" Anthony was aghast which only brought more giggles from Edith.

After she regained control of her amusement, Edith took his hand and held it close to her. "Why don't we start with one and see where that takes us, hmmm?"

"I think…." Anthony gulped. "I think I can manage that…"

Edith giggled again. "I hear that creating babies is ever so much fun. Of course, according to you I haven't any experience, so you'll have to teach me how it is done."

"Erm, yes… I, ummm…. Right. Yes, once we're married."

"Yes, once we're married," she agreed. "And perhaps we'll wait just a little while before we begin production. I do want some time to have you all to myself. And I mean that literally, the part about having you."

Anthony's eyes crinkled as his lips turned up into a contented smile. "As do I, my darling…. As do I."

That evening they returned to the Lion and the Lamb. There was a small group playing music and John had cleared part of one room to create a little dance floor. Anthony watched Edith as she watched the few couples dancing and when the band struck up a song with a rhythm he thought he could manage, he asked her to dance.

When the music changed, a younger bloke approached intending to ask Edith for a dance. Edith merely smiled as she explained to the fellow that she only danced with her fiancé.

"And your father, I see," the young man replied, eyeing Anthony.

Edith saw Anthony's discomfort as he struggled to respond and she answered before he could. "He's not my father. This is my fiancé and I have no interest in dancing with anyone else. Now bugger off," she said with an angry huff.

For some reason, Edith's response seemed to relieve Anthony of his distress and he laughed. "Edith, that really wasn't very fair to the insolent chap. I am as old as your father, you know."

"You might be the same age, Anthony," she answered, "but you aren't nearly as _old_ as my father. Now, I'd like another dance, if you please."

"I would like very much to please…." And with that, he took her in his arms, held her close and they began to move with the music. By the end of the evening Edith was wondering how she would be able to part from him when he returned her to her hotel. It seemed Anthony was wondering the same thing.

They were the last to leave the pub just as John and Anna were closing it down. Anthony walked her to her door in the hotel and as they lingered there in the hallway, he smiled at her. "I feel like a schoolboy, walking my date home and hoping for a kiss."

Edith smiled back. "Oh, I'll wager you hoped for more than a kiss…"

A frown creased his brow as he seemed to be thinking back. "You would probably win that wager. I erm…. I was always awkward around women but…. Well, always have found them very interesting."

"I'm sure," Edith giggled. "I just hope you find me equally interesting."

"Oh yes, much more so, in fact. Very interesting indeed," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. With a sigh, he withdrew after the second one. "I really should go now."

"You don't have to, you know," Edith offered.

"Yes, I do," he replied with emphasis. "I'll come for you in the morning?"

"Yes, usual time?"

"Right," he answered as he captured her lips once more. And then hesitantly, he pulled away, gave her a warm smile and whispered "good night," before he turned to head for the lift. Edith sighed as she watched him disappear behind the doors. Then she turned and disappeared behind hers.


	20. Chapter 20

So sorry I've been gone so long. All I can say is life has been a bit crazy, first Harvey, then Irma, thank goodness no one we know was affected by Nate much. But the rest of life just has been weird the last month or so too and quite distracting. Anyway, this bit is short. Sorry, but I thought I'd go ahead and post as I try to get back into a groove. I do hope it answers a few things (worries?) that have been expressed in your comments.

On a slightly different note, I am feasting on RB's portrayal of David in this series of Cold Feet. I swear, that man only gets better with age! (Translates to YUMMY) And having him working with DA alum Siobhan Finnerman is marvelous. I really do think his storyline is the most interesting of this year's series. Simply marvelous. But I do miss Anthony :-( Darn you, Sir Julian

* * *

The days passed uneventfully until Anthony returned to his doctor for a full report on his health and the results of the tests. Listening carefully to the doctor and asking a few questions, Anthony shook the man's hand as he left the office and stepped onto the street to retrieve his car and meet Edith at her hotel.

He texted her on his arrival and she met him in the lobby. Studying his features for clues about the doctor's report, she began to worry. His eyes were unusually bright, and as he had the most brilliant blue eyes she'd ever seen she believed that perhaps the news was good. Yet he didn't look especially happy or excited. No, more like he was filled with trepidation mixed with something she couldn't quite grasp.

As they stepped out onto the pavement, she tried to nudge him into saying…. Something, anything. But he continued leading her to his car. Once they were inside, she turned to him. "Anthony?"

He sighed heavily and turned his head to look at her, the warmth returning to his eyes. "Seems I'm in top form for a man my age," he said softly. "Tests were all negative and aside from a tad elevated blood pressure, I'm in disgustingly good health the doctor said."

"Oh, that's wonderful," she said as she threw her arms around him. "So, no more restrictions on our activities?" Edith was elated.

"I was afraid you might say that," he replied sheepishly. "Look, love, we're only ten days away from the day. Don't you think we should wait? You know why this is important to me."

Edith looked into his somber eyes, the bright blue glistening in the sunlight shining through the windscreen, begging her for acceptance. She knew what her answer had to be. "Of course, darling. I remember what you told me. And I understand the importance of this to you and…. Well, it is nice, more than just nice, to be cherished so. I'm so eager to be with you that sometimes it overtakes me and I push. I'll try not to push again, but I'm warning you now that our wedding night cannot come a moment too soon."

His smile lit his whole face and his eyes sparkled even brighter, if that was possible. "I agree, dearest. As special as I know that night will be, however, it is all the nights and mornings after that I am most looking forward to, falling asleep with you there and waking up each morning knowing you are there with me. I can't imagine a greater gift." He leaned over and kissed her gently but then drew back. "I've had a call from the jeweler. Shall we go by and pick up your ring?"

Edith settled back in to her seat. "I think that is a lovely idea," she cooed, happiness swelling within her.

The ring was as beautiful as she had imagined it would be, she thought as she admired it on her left hand. Once they'd arrived at the shop and Anthony had settled up with the jeweler, he'd knelt, right there in the middle of the jewelry shop and asked her again to marry him. And when she'd stammered her answer, he'd slipped the ring onto her finger, stood and nearly melted her with the most amazing kiss. After thanking the man behind the counter once again, he'd pulled her onto the pavement and into his car, where he'd kissed her again.

Now they were safely ensconced in a dark corner of the Bates' pub, Edith admiring her ring as Anthony admired Edith, and their lunch going untouched. Edith couldn't contain her delight and she giggled for what must've been the thousandth time that day. The sound caught Anna's attention and she moved from a table full of customers in the center of the room to check on them. "Anthony is behaving himself, isn't he?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Of course I am," he replied in a tone that belied his reply.

Anna glanced from him to Edith and saw what had her attention. "Oh my, has he finally given you a ring?"

"Yes, he has," Edith answered as she turned her hand for Anna to admire.

Edith was beaming, Anna thought as she bent slightly to get a closer look. "Oh that is beautiful," she cooed. "Didn't know Anthony had it in him."

"Jeweler helped us design it," Anthony shot back. "All made to Edith's specifications," he added proudly.

"Well, it is gorgeous," Anna said as she stood straighter. "Should we break out the champagne?"

Anthony glanced at Edith, who nodded negatively. "Honestly, I am so ecstatic right now, I feel as if I am floating. I don't believe champagne could possibly add anything to what I am feeling. Let's save it for another time, if that's agreeable."

Anna nodded. "Certainly." Then glancing at their untouched plates of food she smiled. "Might need to eat though or you might come crashing down off those high clouds." Edith looked at her plate guiltily but when she looked back up to tell Anna that it was her excitement that was preventing her from partaking and not the taste of the food, the woman was gone. She heard Anthony chuckle beside her. "What?"

"Nothing, dearest. Just enjoying your ebullience. I believe Anna understood, by the way, about the food."

Edith gave him a hard stare. How had he read her mind? But she couldn't let herself be distracted long, she was far too happy for that. Her hand lifted again as she focused once more on the way the light sparkled on the stones of her beautiful ring, especially the stones that matched the color of Anthony's eyes. And just then, as she glanced back at her soon to be lover, she wondered which twinkled brighter.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry for delayed update. I hope you find it worth the wait. I do so appreciate those who are trying to keep the Andith ship afloat. They are just such a fun pairing to write about. Finished watching this last series of Cold Feet and now that I've finished salivating over RB, at least for now, I felt it is safe to return to the keyboard without doing much damage to the inner workings. Let me know how you like it.

* * *

That evening Anthony appeared at Edith's door. She had been forewarned that they wouldn't be dining at the pub or anything that resembled a pub so she had dressed in a dress that she thought would work in most any setting, except the poshest. When she opened the door to Anthony, she was mildly surprised to find him standing there in a rather expensive looking suit, a crisp shirt and silk tie that matched the blue of his eyes, which twinkled as he held out a small florist's box. Peering inside, she was delighted to find he'd brought her a wrist corsage of fresh tiny red rosebuds.

"Thought a dozen red roses might seem a trifle cliché," he explained. "But I wanted to make this evening special."

Edith looked up him, smiling broadly. "They're beautiful." She pulled the little arrangement from the box and slipped the band over her wrist, admiring the tiny buds. They were so small and arranged so closely together with a delicateness that intrigued her, she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her. Lifting her wrist to smell the little flowers, she peered over them to see Anthony watching her, a very pleased look gracing his features.

"Glad you approve," he said as he watched her obvious delight. "We should be off then, so that we don't arrive too late."

"Late? You've made reservations?"

"Indeed I have," he winked as he offered her his arm to escort her from the hotel.

Edith had no idea where they were going and her questions were rebuffed. "I want it to be a surprise, my dear," was all Anthony would say in response. She tried listing off at least a dozen posh restaurants to see how he responded, but he merely smiled a somewhat goofy, one sided smile and kept driving.

Finally, Anthony pulled the car into a car park near the pier. Edith looked around to try to discern their destination but couldn't make sense of it. Anthony got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her, offering his hand as she stepped out of his car. Then folding his arm so that hers looped through, he walked her toward their destination. Still wondering where they were going, Edith's eyes lit as they turned a corner and a boat stood tied to the pier. "Oh Anthony," she gasped breathlessly.

He led her to the ramp and guided her onboard. Their table was near the back, next to the windows. As Edith looked around, she realized almost all the table had window seating. But she glad of their table because it felt somewhat more private than the others, tucked toward the back as it was.

"I hope you'll enjoy the arrangements," Anthony said. "There's music and after dinner we can dance, if you'd like."

"It's lovely," Edith said as she looked around. "I've done one of these cruises but it was a tea cruise. It has a whole different feeling at night, much more romantic," she said as her eyes settled back on his, her cheeks blushing.

"Ah yes, romantic. That's what I was hoping for. Not much longer and we'll be married, my sweet, and I do hope for many romantic evenings like this with you."

As the boat cruised down the river, the couple enjoyed their meal. But the scenery was lost on them, as they had eyes only for one another. In fact, they were so involved with one another, they had failed to notice two couples that sat toward the front, the Fordyces and the Marks. But both the wives had spied Anthony and Edith and shared a look that did not bode well.

Edith and Anthony chatted through the meal, light topics at first but then the conversation turned to where they would live after the wedding. "I've travelled so much these last few years, I'm rather looking forward to remaining at home," Anthony confessed. "But I wonder if you would rather remain in Yorkshire at Locksley or should we live in London?"

"London, I think; at least at first. My family can be rather suffocating and I want some time with just us."

Anthony's eyes lit. "Oh, I do like the sound of that," he replied. "So, my flat or shall we look for something larger or perhaps more … modern?"

Edith chuckled. "I love your flat, very much. Let's not worry about more modern. And yours has enough space, for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, well….if there are children…"

He smiled nervously. "Children? Yes, we had talked about that…"

" I think I want them, but… sometimes I wonder…"

"Maude and I…. well, it never happened. I thought… hoped really, but …."

"So, you do want children?" She asked.

"As I have said before, I had quite given up on the notion. I'm not certain how I feel now, except that the effort required to create one seems quite intriguing, with you."

"You don't want children?" Disappointment clouded her features.

Seeing her distress, Anthony knew he had to try to be more clear. "My dear, I… I haven't thought about children in years. I should have considered that you might want them. But I hadn't until you brought it up. Once, long ago, I hoped for children but now…. I find I'm feeling ambivalent. It will not upset me if they happen as a natural consequence of our life together but I can't say I am looking forward to it. I mean, at my age…. But, if it important to you I …. Well, I do want you to be happy. And I think it would be good if, well, if you weren't left alone when I…. er…. When I die."

"So, children will be alright but the idea doesn't really excite you?"

'Yes, I suppose. I will be quite happy if it is just the two of us. But if children are in our future, then I will be content with that as well." He was looking at her nervously now. "I… well, I…. It just…. Hasn't been something I've thought of in such a long time."

Edith took pity on him as he was obviously nervous about the topic. "Well, at least you aren't against the notion," she said softly. "We'll just see what the future brings then, alright?"

Anthony smiled at her nervously. "Yes. That sounds… wonderful. Any future with you sounds marvelous," he finished calmly. Glancing over his shoulder, Anthony saw that some couples were making their way to the second deck. "Shall we dance before we order our dessert?"

Edith could see from his expression that he'd said all he cared to say on the topic of children and she supposed it was time to let the matter drop. She knew he would accept any children that came along, even though he wasn't especially looking for them. "Yes, a dance would be lovely," she smiled, allowing the subject to drop.

They made their way to the upper deck where the band was playing and several couples were dancing. Edith paused at the rail and looked out over the river. "It is such a beautiful night," she said wistfully. Then turning to look at Anthony, who's eyes were on her, she added, "in every way."

"It is," he replied, his eyes not leaving her. Offering her his hand, Anthony led her to the dance floor, took her in his arms, and they began to dance. Edith settled comfortably into his embrace, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes, she let the feel of him and of their movements together wash over her, bathing her in a warm, delicious wave of emotional sentience. This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with, or at least most of it. In a few days he would be hers in every way and she somehow knew that the enchantment she felt now with him was only a taste of what was to come. If only she could remain in his arms like this forever, the two of them in their own cocoon, ignorant of everything else, aware of only one another. Oh how lovely that would be, she thought.

They danced through a few songs and then returned to their table. Dessert was brought and once that was finished, Edith wondered if they might dance again. "Of Course, my sweet," Anthony replied.

"Lovely," she answered. "I'll just stop by the ladies and meet up upstairs then?"

"Alright," he said as he rose to help her with her chair. Edith could feel his eyes on her as she crossed the room to find her way to the ladies' room. There were several women inside creating a cue. By the time it was her turn, there were only a few left in the room. It wasn't difficult to overhear the conversation at the sinks.

"Honestly, I can't see why he has stuck with her so long," one voice said.

"Quite right. She really isn't his type," a second voice agreed.

"I wish James wasn't here with me," the first voice complained. "Then I'd be free to remind him of what he is missing by sticking with that little mouse."

"But if James wasn't with you, you wouldn't be here," the second voice reasoned. "Perhaps one of us could cut in when they are dancing?"

"Don't be ridiculous. James would be furious and your William would explode. No, we can't do much tonight but seeing them together here makes me even more determined to end this nonsense. I might even incorporate Rosamund's aide in breaking them up."

Edith's ears burned as she sat in her cubicle listening. She thought the voices had sounded familiar and now she knew who the women were. And they intended to include her very own aunt in their scheme! She felt hurt and angry and wanted so much to get back to Anthony but she didn't dare show herself to those women. It would only be embarrassing, so she waited. Eventually the two schemers finished and left. Edith hurried out as soon as she felt it was safe and went looking for Anthony.

He was standing next to the rail on the upper deck, deep in conversation with two men. He smiled nervously as Edith approached. "Ah, Edith," he said as he held out his hand to her, inviting her closer.

Taking his hand and siding up next to him, Edith turned to smile at the two men. "Hello," she said.

Both men looked startled at her greeting. "Darling, allow me to introduce William Marks and James Fordyce. Gentlemen, this is my fiancé, Lady Edith Crawley."

"Fiancé?" Fordyce was clearly surprised. "Wait, Crawley? You're related to Lord Grantham?"

"He is my father, yes. Do you know him?"

"Only by reputation. We really, erm…. Well, not in the same circles, you see."

"Oh, what a shame. Papa does have a small circle though. He prefers it that way. He says he needs to be able to trust those who are close to him."

"Yes, very wise," James Marks said as he flashed an ominous glance at Anthony.

"Right, well…. I've promised Edith a dance before the evening ends. If you gentlemen will excuse us," Anthony said warily.

"Just remember what I said, Strallan," Fordyce warned.

"As I said, your problem is not with me," Anthony replied as he gently pulled Edith away from the two men. Taking her in his arms, he danced them to the opposite side of the deck.

"Those men, they're…"

"Yes, my sweet, the husbands of Celeste and Karen. They've suspected my… erm, entanglement with their wives and had cornered me at the rail. You timely arrival averted a rather ugly scene, I think."

"I only just managed to avoid their wives in the loo. Celeste is plotting something and it sounds like she might try to involve Aunt Rosamund. I was so embarrassed and also angry at what they said."

Anthony stopped dancing and looked at her apprehensively. "What the devil did they say?"

"Just that I'm not your type and…. And they are planning to come between us."

Frowning, Anthony looked around. "I don't see them."

"Perhaps their husbands didn't want to bring them up here to dance, in light of your presence. I know Karen had suggested to Celeste that they should cut in to distract you."

"They'll do no such thing." Anthony looked around again and then out over the river. "I wish this boat would dock. I wonder how much longer…"

Edith squeezed his hand and shifted slightly closer. "I refuse to let them ruin this wonderfully romantic evening you planned for us. Let's finish this dance, shall we?"

Sighing heavily, Anthony looked down at her with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry. It seems my baggage follows me everywhere. Are you certain you want to marry me?"

Edith smiled at him, her eyes glittering. "Absolutely. Although, if you don't take me in your arms and dance with me this moment, I shall be quite put out with you."

His shoulders relaxed as did his smile. "I'm quite certain I don't deserve you, you know," he said as he took her in his arms again to finish the dance.

"Oh, I know," she replied coquettishly. "But I'm afraid you are quite stuck with me."

"Oh, how I do love you, my sweet," he answered softly as he pulled her even closer.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm baaaackkkkk. Still slow but doing better perhaps? I do hope you enjoy. As you all know, reviews and comments power the little bunnies. I do hope everyone is doing well. And I just love reading all the updates and new entries into our little Andith world.

* * *

Edith awoke the next morning in her bed; well, the bed in her hotel room. She smiled as she remembered the night before. It had been such a romantic evening, so much so that even the wicked witches of Anthony's past hadn't upset things.

Edith had suggested to him that he take her to his flat instead of the hotel as they walked back to his car, once the boat had docked. He'd merely flashed her a warning smile, demonstrating both that he wanted that to happen and that it wouldn't in one bright eyed glance. So she'd tried another tact, "you know, staying in a hotel all this time is really quite expensive, and extravagant."

His smile morphed into the slightly crooked one with a bit of teeth and an anguished glint in his eyes. "Only a few more days," he'd replied.

"Yes, but…"

"Edith," he'd whispered loudly as he stopped on the pavement. She turned to face him and saw the very determined set of his face and knew she'd lost…. Again. "Please, I don't think you understand how much you tempt me with your, erm… suggestions. And I've told you why it is important to me that we wait. Please stop doing this to m…..us. You're only torturing the both of us. The hotel expense is one I've gladly accepted so that we can begin our life together with a clean slate. Please don't underestimate the importance of it."

"I'm not…. Underestimating, that is. I do understand. Please don't you underestimate how much I want to be with you, though."

His demeanor softened. "As do I. But we _will_ wait, my darling, and do things properly."

Their parting at her door had been agony. He'd kissed her, or had she kissed him? Well, they'd kissed. And kissed again…. And again, each becoming more probing and intense until her body hummed with the pleasure of it. Her heart hammered as she recalled the excited warmth that had shot through her with each kiss, not to mention the pool of heat and moisture that had gathered below. She knew he'd been equally affected from the pressure of him against her as he held her one last time before leaving. Edith grinned as she recalled the sight of his trousers, a definite bulge disturbing the smooth lines of the fit. And then, there was his sheepish grin as he stepped into the lift and turned for one last look at her before the doors closed.

Lying in her bed contemplating those things, Edith was suddenly anxious for the remaining last few days before their wedding to disappear. She could not have him soon enough. But have him, she would.

Having finished her shower, she'd just stepped back into the room when her phone chimed. Checking it, she saw there was a message from the only person she really wanted to see or talk to, Anthony.

 _Breakfast?_

 _Lovely idea,_ she replied.

 _Meet me downstairs._

 _Now?_

 _Whenever you are ready._

 _5 Minutes_

 _Longest 5 minutes of my life…_

They walked hand in hand to a pastry shop around the corner where they selected a couple of croissants and coffee. Anthony was quite this morning, she noticed. He seemed content with simply watching her. Which was fine because she could never get enough of watching him. But she did try some small talk, which he seemed to only be half following.

"Goodness Anthony, you seem very distracted this morning," she finally chided with amusement.

"I am. By your loveliness, my sweet."

"What shall we do today then? Obviously, nothing that requires your concentration."

"One of the galleries? You could look at the paintings and I could look at you," he said softly.

"Not a gallery. Too many people. Shall we start with a walk in one of the parks?"

"Thought you didn't want too many people. There will be far too many on a beautiful day like today."

Edith chuckled as she glanced outside through the window. "Darling, it is quite dreary out."

"Is it?" He asked without letting his eyes leave her. "Feels very bright and sunny to me."

"Anthony Strallan, you are impossible."

"Mmmm, yes. Impossibly taken with you. What should we do then?"

"Your flat? We could _really_ brighten your day there," she teased.

That brought him out of his distracted state. "Edith, I thought I made it clear last night…"

"I know," she said, cutting him off. "But I had to do something to snap you out of it. Otherwise, you might have found yourself being molested on the street. Your fevered gaze has set me on fire."

"Has it? Has it really?" His eyes travelled from her head down to her feet as his eyes darkened. "Consider it a foretaste."

"You make it sound almost religious," she snickered.

"Appropriate. Since you _are_ a goddess, my very own Aphrodite."

"And just how do you think I should be able to resist when you talk to me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked with a startled look but a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Looking at me like…. As you have all morning and then calling me a goddess and saying it is a sunny day and… Well, just how am I to behave with you doing all sorts of things to me like that. And you haven't even touched me. What am I to do when you actually kiss me or … well, anything?" She paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "Honestly Anthony, I don't think you have the slightest notion of your effect on me."

"I have an effect on you? And here I've been believing I was the only one in this relationship so affected." But his surprised expression was obviously for show and again, there was that teasing sparkle in his eyes.

"Anthony Strallan, either you stop this now or I will jump you right here in this place."

His eyes widened, his eyebrows rising nearly to his hairline as his expression reflected genuine shock. "You wouldn't," he croaked after a moment.

Edith felt the smirk that blossomed on her face. "Don't tempt me," she threatened.

Blue eyes studied her seriously now and then he chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just was imagining the reaction of the other patrons, not to mention the girl behind the counter. But I do think you really might… jump me, that is. And I confess I find the notion of it quite… intriguing."

"Well, you just keep behaving as you have all morning and you'll be more than intrigued."

Again, with that certain twinkle in his eyes that Edith thought of as one he reserved especially for her had returned. "Yes, dear," he replied like a boy waiting in the headmaster's office.

"Oh god," she sighed. "I can see the future."

"How is that, dearest?"

"If we have children and they are boys, I'll be spending all my time at their school, speaking with the headmaster about their latest mischief. They'll look like you and worse, behave just as naughtily as you have this morning. And they will look at me just like that and I'll be done for."

Anthony smiled but shook his head negatively. "No, my sweet. They will be girls and be every bit as lovely as you and I shall spend all my time at the front door with my shotgun, chasing all those dirty minded little boys away."

Edith laughed. "And just how do you know those boys will be dirty minded?"

"All boys are, and men. Some of hide it better than others."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you, _Mr. We Will Wait_ , is dirty minded? Because I'm not believing it. You have been very much a gentleman. I am the one who has tried to push the limits."

"I have tried to be a gentleman, yes. And I hope I have been successful. My mind, on the other hand, goes in very ungentlemanly directions when I am with you or even alone with just my thoughts of you. Quite a strain, actually, keeping my hands to myself when my mind imagines them doing all sorts of things."

"That's the nicest thing that has ever been said to me, I think."

Anthony sputtered the sip of coffee he'd taken and looked at her in genuine surprise. "You're joking."

"I'm not. You just told me that while you want me in a very real, physical way, you also respect me. I think it is quite nice."

"I do respect you and not just because you are a woman, a lady. You are so much more, dearest. I think you are most charming and unique, rare. And so very, very lovely. And I can't wait until we are married and I can revere you in ways beyond words."

Edith was positively beaming as she basked in his words. "Neither can I, wait, I mean," she said softly as a flush rose in her cheeks.

Just as Anthony was about to speak, her phone chimed. "Oh god," she sighed as she looked at the screen.

"What? Who is it?"

"Aunt Rosamund," she groaned.

"Best to answer it," he said as he glared at it in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she hit the button and put the phone to her ear. "Aunt Rosamund, how nice…."


	23. Chapter 23

_Wanted to get this posted before but RL seems to keep me hopping. We've got the Andith Holiday coming up with some lovely stories and other things being worked up as gifts. So, this will be in limbo for awhile until I get that story written. I must say, I received some very interesting prompts and must decide on a direction soon;-) Meantime, I hope you enjoy this latest installment._

* * *

Just as Anthony was about to speak, her phone chimed. "Oh god," she sighed as she looked at the screen.

" _What? Who is it?"_

" _Aunt Rosamund," she groaned._

" _Best to answer it," he said as he glared at it in her hand._

 _Taking a deep breath, she hit the button and put the phone to her ear. "Aunt Rosamund, how nice…."_

Anthony rolled his eyes as he watched Edith listening to her aunt, who had obviously interrupted Edith's greeting. His look became more intense as he saw her take a deep swallow and color rising in her face. "You what?" Edith finally asked into the phone.

After another moment Edith began to shake her head negatively. "No, no, not at all…."

More Rosamund followed. Anthony could only watch perplexed.

Edith was focused on her aunt's words. _I know our parting wasn't exactly pleasant,"_ Rosamund said. _"But I've had a call this morning and I think we should meet and talk."_ Edith thought the woman sounded almost frantic. _"I've spoken with your father and he explained everything, you and Anthony and I…. I understand now. I can't see it for you but he says it is what you want, so I've decided to forgive you for moving on my man,"_ she said. That was when Edith asked "You what?" She was incredulous that her aunt would be making such claims on Anthony. He was clearly not any one woman's man, yet. But Edith continued to listen.

" _I don't want to intrude if I am not welcome but Celeste Fordyce called me this morning and … well, I think we should talk. I'm assuming you know what she and her friend Karen have cooked up. Honestly, I can't believe those two thought I would be interested in their little games. You don't believe that I would, could ever scheme against you in that way, do you?"_

Edith was relieved to hear that her aunt wouldn't join forces with the two schemers and answered, "No, I never thought you would. And I don't know what they have _cooked up_ , but I knew they had something in mind. We actually saw them last night, with their husbands."

" _Come for luncheon and we can talk. Bring Anthony. I promise I'll behave and even be pleasant. Say about 1:00?"_

"Yes, I think we can make that. And I'll bring him. He had a rather unpleasant encounter with the husbands, so he'll need to know what is happening. He'll need to be prepared."

 _Yes, alright then. I'll see you both later…"_

Edith looked up into Anthony's questioning gaze as the phone went dead. "Aunt Rosamund says Celeste called her this morning. There's a plot afoot and Rosamund wants to talk about it, warn us, I think. She thinks you need to be there too."

Anthony frowned. "You're certain this isn't part of the plot? Your aunt isn't still after me, is she?"

"I don't believe she is. She says she doesn't see us together but that she Papa explained things to her and she understands better. I don't believe she'll be a problem and she might help us with the Celeste problem."

Anthony chuckled at that. "The Celeste problem… that's one way to put it. I'm very sorry about all of this, my love. You deserve so much better."

Edith smiled at him happily, her eyes shinning with warmth.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"You said 'my love."

"Yes, well…. You are, don't you know." His eyes were bright and as blue as the sky and somehow all warm and soft too.

"I'm beginning to understand that you love me, perhaps even as much as I love you. But it is still lovely to hear."

"More, darling."

"More?"

"Yes, I love you so much more." He leaned back. "But this isn't a contest. Suffice to say, we love one another very much and in a few days will embark on our life together, basking in our love."

"You are such a romantic," Edith giggled.

Anthony looked at her, bemused. "I thought women like that from a man, all flowery and romantic and… "

"Sappy." They both smiled as they exchanged extremely syrupy looks. Edith broke the silliness. "We do," she admitted softly.

Later, Edith felt like chuckling as Anthony sat in Rosamund Painswick's drawing room looking very wary. Rosamund's greeting had been warm to her and amiable for Anthony with none of her previous antics on display. But Anthony still looked like rabbit ready to flee at the first sign that Rosamund might pounce.

"Luncheon will be in just a few minutes," Rosamund explained. "But first, I wanted to chat without servants nearby. Celeste was very determined this morning when she phoned. She and Karen plan to upset your wedding plans, I'm afraid."

"But how?" Edith asked.

"They wanted me to throw an engagement party for you and invite all the women who are enamored with Anthony. I believe they hoped to either upset you, Edith, enough for you to call the whole thing off, or for one of the women to abscond with Anthony. In either case, they think that would end your relationship."

"But I wouldn't…. I couldn't do that to Edith," Anthony exclaimed.

"Of course not, Anthony," Rosamund replied. "But they don't know you, the real you, as we do. And I believe they see Edith as rather weaker than she is as well. But I'm certain they'll scare up someone to throw the party."

"I have no idea who it could be," Edith said softly as she tried to think of the possibilities.

"My guess is Cousin Susan," Rosamund said.

"Susan?" Edith was shocked.

"She might fall for it. Besides, she is still rather angry that the family has not turned our backs on Shrimpy after the divorce. She's quite angry with your father in particular."

"But to…. To do what Celeste is suggesting is so…."

"Very much a Susan thing to do," Rosamund finished.

"So, what are we to do?" Edith asked as she silently acknowledged the truth of Rosamund's assessment of Susan.

"I thought I might still throw a party. I'll invite the people in our circles, so it will include some of the women Anthony has…. Is friends with. But the whole point of the evening will be to demonstrate how happy the two of you are together. That should settle all this talk about you fleeing, Edith. And it will show that Anthony has made his choice and they should move on. All of London, well in our circles anyway, will be buzzing. But the two of you must make a convincing show of it. None of your shyness that evening, Anthony." Rosamund looked at him pointedly.

"But the ceremony is in just a few days' time," he said.

"Right. Thursday isn't it? How about the party for Tuesday evening then? I know it is a bit unusual to have it then rather than the weekend but I do need a little time to throw it together and Friday or Saturday is just too soon." Rosamund smiled at them both.

Edith looked at Anthony, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. "What do you think?"

Anthony's mouth twitched. "I'm not really comfortable with the idea of being on parade but if it will send the wolves away, then perhaps we should."

Edith wasn't certain either but Rosamund took his comment as acceptance. "Good then, we'll begin the planning over lunch. Rising from her chair, she led them to the dining room, where indeed they shared a lovely luncheon and planned for the engagement party.


	24. Chapter 24

First,I want to apologize for my long absence on this one. RL has just been a bother the last couple of months. I don't like leaving a story for this long but it just couldn't be helped. Second, I am not pleased with how this chapter turned out. I had a vision in my head but couldn't quite capture it. And it feels choppy to me, but that's kind of how it got written, me typing a paragraph or two at a time. I've tried to smooth it out but this is as good as I can get it. And last, I tried to correct my mistakes but I know I've missed some. Sorry.

I hope to do better from here until the end. We'll have to see how it goes. Meantime, I am really enjoying the Andith stories that are still going! Thank you for sticking with this one.

* * *

Tuesday came too quickly for Anthony's comfort. He really wasn't certain what it was the women hoped to achieve with the party but since it was clear he was in the minority with his misgivings, he remained quiet. To add to his discomfort, the Granthams and the rest of the Crawley family would be there. He was consoled by Robert's reluctant approval of Edith's plan to marry him, but he had no idea how the news had been received by the rest of the clan, other than Edith saying that her younger sister thought it all rather romantic.

Edith, on the other hand, was excited about the party. Finally, all of "Anthony's women", as she thought of them, would see that he was off the market. She was determined that those women would leave Rosamund's home that night understanding that Anthony was hers and she was not planning to share.

Her family had arrived at Grantham House the previous day. Everyone had come to London, including Granny and Cousin Isobel. Edith had gone there for tea and faced down all her mother's questions and her oldest sister's snide remarks. Granny had remained quiet, well for Granny anyway, seeming to have little to say on the matter. Edith wasn't sure that was a good thing but at least Granny hadn't added to the stress. Edith was certain that when her grandmother saw her with Anthony any reservations the oldest Crawley might have would melt away.

Finally, it was time for Anthony to pick her up from the hotel and they would drive to Rosamund's House. She was surprised that he had his man driving since he usually drove himself. "Thought it best to put on the full show," he explained when she hesitated at the car. "Perhaps you are right," she agreed.

They arrived about a half hour before the party was to begin. All the Crawleys were already in Rosamund's drawing room. The first level was decorated beautifully with flowers adorning every room. As Edith and Anthony stepped into the drawing room, she could sense his nervousness.

Rosamund saw them first and made her way over to greet them. Robert was just behind her, smiling as he saw not only the smile on his daughter's face but the look of trepidation on Anthony's. "You're here," he said happily as he bent to give his daughter a peck on her cheek. Then turning, he took Anthony's hand in a warm handshake.

They made the rounds, greeting and being greeted by each Crawley. Mary was tetchy but civil. Matthew's smile made up for her disdain. Sybil was oozing with starry-eyed fascination with the couple. The elder Crawley women were welcoming, although Violet still seemed aloof. But then, Edith mused, she was always aloof. Cora hugged her daughter and then to his surprise, she hugged Anthony. "It is so good to see you again, Anthony," she said sincerely. Anthony smiled apprehensively through it all, his smile awkward and his eyes revealing his discomfort.

When finally the greetings were over and people began to mingle more naturally, the Couple was left alone for a moment. "I'm still not certain this will accomplish anything," Anthony whispered to Edith as he glanced around the room. He saw several couples that were a part of the Crawley inner circle and quite a few who had greater reach into London society. None seemed particularly interested in the engaged couple, but Anthony knew it was a façade. He and to a lesser extent, Edith, were uppermost in their minds. The gossip would be rampant tomorrow.

"Well to begin with," Edith spoke softly in response, "they all saw you being greeted happily by my parents.

"Yes, I suppose that is something," he murmured just before their privacy was interrupted by Lord and Lady Hemsley.

"Marvelous party, heh?" Lord Hemsley said boisterously. "Good to see you out again, Sir Anthony."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Hemsley." Anthony had never been anything but out and was mildly confused by the Marquis's comment. But then, he supposed it had been a long while since he'd been a part of London society, if he ever had been. While he enjoyed the company of friends, he'd never cared much for "society". Beyond that, Hemsley had never been particularly cordial to him, even before he'd fallen into behavior that most considered disgraceful.

Meanwhile, Lady Hemsley was asking Edith about their plans, once they were married. Edith decided to be vague. "oh, we'll travel a bit and then we really haven't made firm plans. I'm sure at some time we'll return to Locksley. It is Anthony's home and near my family."

"Locksley, yes. I seem to recall it being a quaint but lovely old house," Lady Hemsley said smugly.

"Oh, I've loved the house for years," Edith said enthusiastically. "Downton is so intimidating at times and so much to maintain. Locksley is much more manageable and yet, there is plenty of room." After a quiet moment, Edith added, "And the estate is beautiful."

"Oh yes, I seem to recall some orchards there," Lady Hemsley offered.

"Yes, there is an orchard. When did you visit, Lady Hemsley?"

"It's been years, when Lady Strallan was alive. Maude loved to entertain and have house parties as was done decades ago."

"Really, I was not aware…"

"Oh, you would have still been in nappies, dear girl," the Lady interjected.

So that was the game, Edith thought. Lady Hemsley was attempting to make her feel inadequate or far too young, which of course she was. But her aged no longer seemed to bother Anthony, so why should it bother anyone else?

Anthony saw the change of expression on Edith's face as Lady Hemsley's comment sank in and came to her defense. "Excuse me, Lady Hemsley, but Maude did not enjoy entertaining at all and rarely held large parties. I believe it is my mother you are remembering. She enjoyed large parties and my father held several shoots and hunts a year. Maude and I were much quieter, as I'm certain Edith and I will be."

"Your mother? Oh, I don't think…." The woman's face fell into confusion. Her husband, who was hardly the brightest of the aristocracy, interjected himself into the conversation. "Of course you remember, my dear. Elizabeth and Phillip threw marvelous parties both here in London and in Yorkshire. Why you were just commenting the other day how no one throws parties these days like Elizabeth did."

Edith relaxed and felt the snicker that Anthony was struggling to contain. "Oh right," the older woman murmured. She looked across the room and declared, "there's Mabel Pennick. I really must go over and say hello. You will excuse me, won't you?" she said as she walked away, her husband following obediently behind.

Anthony began to chuckle as they moved away. Edith tried to give him a disapproving look but was soon giggling herself. The next few minutes continued along the same theme, various members of the London society trying to make small talk with the couple, all the while making Anthony and Edith feel like fish in a small bowl. But Anthony was finding it more bearable than he had anticipated. At least, until he looked up and saw Celeste and James Fordyce closing in on them. "Oh god," he sighed, drawing the attention of Edith. Her long sigh was audible.

"We just haaad to come and congratulate you," Celeste oozed sweetly. Behind her, James rolled his eyes. "Strallan," he nodded at Anthony and then greeted Edith. "Nice party."

"Thank you," Edith said softly, feeling very much like she was treading on eggshells. "My Aunt Rosamund insisted on the party."

"Of course, darling," Celeste oozed again. "She wanted to show us all that you had nabbed Anthony." Her voice sounded sweet but her expression contained the barbs that her words intended.

"You have it wrong, Celeste," Anthony said gently as he placed his arm around Edith's waist protectively. "Edith had no need to 'nab' me, as you say. I was enchanted from the first moment I saw her," he continued as his shining blue eyes looked down at Edith. "While some think that in some way Edith was lucky to 'nab' me, I am the lucky one in every way and was nabbed most willingly." He planted a small but significant kiss on her temple. "We thank you for your congratulations and I'm sure you wish us well." His words were polite but his tone was dismissive.

James cupped his wife's elbow and nudged her. "Come on, Celeste. Your gibes are missing their mark and you've seen what you came to see. Let's enjoy the party." Celeste's answering glare was heated and both Anthony and Edith were relieved to see them moving away.

Edith turned to Anthony. "Do you think Karen and her husband are here?"

"I haven't seen them. Anyway, Karen isn't vicious like Celeste. She can be difficult at times, but that is usually when she is with Celeste. And William is much more sensible than James. He'd likely not allow her to attend anyway. I doubt the Marks will trouble us again. The Fordyce pair, more Celeste than James, however…."

"Anthony, it has been such a long time," a shrill, heavily accented voice sounded behind them. Turning, Anthony let out another long sigh. "Frieda, how good to see you again. Have you met my fiancé, Edith?"

The much older woman smiled brightly as her attention to Edith. "Yes, years ago at Downton. You were just a tyke then," the woman said. "You must be very special indeed to tie this one down," she said as she patted Anthony's arm. "He's been at loose ends since dear Maude died and I am so happy to see him settling again."

"Dearest, this is Frieda Aigner, my mother's cousin."

"Oh goodness, how do you do?" Edith said warmly. "I had no idea Anthony had family left besides his sister." "Yes, of course. He has forgotten all about his family in Austria, I'm afraid," the old woman said in a chiding tone. "He has several cousins, well…. children of his mother's cousins, but still cousins. We haven't seen him in Lienz in many years. I only know of his engagement to you because his sister wrote to me. And it was she who arranged for your very kind aunt to invite me here tonight."

"I'm so glad that she did that. And I'm also sorry she and Mr. Chetwood could not be here," Edith said. "It might have been a lovely reunion for all of you."

"Perhaps," the older woman said with a slight smirk in her expression. "I doubt Anthony would agree. But he is dear Elisabeth's boy and since she is no longer with us, I thought I might attend."

"Well, I'm very happy you are here," Edith said cordially, wondering why Anthony might have a problem with his cousin. Still, she supposed every family had its awkward relatives. There must be more to the woman and Anthony's relationship to her, Edith decided.

They chatted a few minutes ore before Rosamund pulled the engaged couple away. She whispered to one of the severs, who nodded and soon everyone in the room had been offered champagne. Rosamund cleared her throat and spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Please, may I have everyone's attention," she said. "We're here tonight to celebrate the coming nuptials…" she paused and winked at Edith, "in just a few days, I'm told….of my darling niece and our dear friend from Yorkshire, Anthony Strallan. Now, I know everyone here has already heard a bit of the story of how Anthony's trip home for a quiet holiday season led to catching up with Edith after several years and their friendship blossomed into so much more. I'll admit that I rather had my own eye on him," she paused and chuckled, "because I've always thought Anthony to be devilishly handsome." Several people chortled. Rosamund took a breath and then continued. "So, I was quite put out with Edith until I saw the two of them together. Despite any obstacles they've encountered and might in the future, I don't believe I've ever seen a more perfectly suited couple in every way. I ask you to raise your glasses and join me in a toast to the happy couple, along with best wishes for a long and happy marriage." Raising her glass, she said, "To Edith and Anthony." The room, with a few exceptions, joined in the toast with a joyful "to Edith and Anthony…"

Anthony was just beginning to relax upon seeing so many that supported their marriage, or at least put on a show that they would, when Frieda Aigner stepped forward. "If I may," she began, "I'd like to add to Lady Rosamund's lovely salute to the couple. As Edith's aunt, she was able to lend a view from her side of the union. I'd like to take an opportunity to add something from Anthony's." She paused, passing a glance over the entire room. "Anthony is the son of my very dear cousin, who passed away far too young many years ago. In his youth, he visited me often and after meeting Maude, he came even more often to visit, as she lived nearby. Eventually they married and were happy together. We all saw, all of his family and friends, how devastated he was after her death. Having only met Edith this evening, I don't know her well. But I do recognize the light that has returned to Anthony's eyes. I'd like to commend Edith for bringing that back. Please join me…" she said as she raised her glass toward Edith, " to the lovely lady who has brought the sparkle back into Anthony's life. You are a special gift, indeed." She took a sip and once again looked around the room, quietly commanding everyone present to join in.

Edith blushed at her soon to be cousin's admiration. Anthony smiled, first at Frieda and then more broadly at Edith, which caused a few knowing chuckles around the room. But for the first time all evening, he didn't care what anyone else was thinking. All he could do was focus on his bride to be and marvel at her presence in his life. Everyone else could go to blazes as far as he was concerned. His happiness swelled as she gazed back up at him, her own smile lighting her face as she mouthed, "I can't wait to be your wife.

 _My god,_ he thought _, can things be any better than this?_

The evening progressed amiably, with various people approaching to congratulate them and wish them well. It was all a blur to both Edith and Anthony, in large part because they were so intensely tuned to one another. Everyone else just seemed to be in the background.

Finally, the party began to wind down and was beginning to thin as guests made their farewells and left. Relieved, Anthony began to relax even more as he stood chatting with Robert. Edith had been pulled away by Cora and Rosamund on some womanly mission…. Something about planning a luncheon for the next day. Robert had just speculated on what might have been posted to social media about the party when Anthony glanced up to see Celeste Fordyce making her way towards Edith, who was now alone with her sister, Sybil. "God, what's the bitch up to now?" Anthony mumbled aloud.

Robert looked toward where Anthony's gaze was directed and groaned. "Shall I…" he began to ask but Anthony was already moving toward Edith. He edged beside her, glaring at Celeste.

"Oh Anthony," the witch said in a sugary sweet voice, "I was just wishing our Edith here a long and happy marriage."

He felt Edith's tension next to him and guessed that there was more to Celeste's comments before he arrived. But for Edith's sake, he chose not to tell the viper what she could do with her good wishes. "Thank you, Celeste, I can assure you that Edith will have just that. I intend to insure her extreme happiness every day until I breathe my last. So you see, _**my**_ Edith doesn't really need your good wishes. Now if you'll excuse us, I promised my cousin Frieda that I would bring Edith to her so that they may become better acquainted." With gentle determination, he guided Edith away by her elbow, heading straight for Frieda.

A short time later, Edith saw Celeste and her husband leaving and sighed with relief. Anthony sensed the change in her. Putting his arm around her, he landed in and whispered, "the lioness has been slain."

The party came to a swift close soon after. Anthony and Edith both thanked Rosamund but left her house with a great sense of reprieve. Finally, Celeste Fordyce and her minions were tamed, or so they hoped.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm trying to better about posting, I really am. And wouldn't you know it, just as I was ready to post something went goofy with either my computer or the site and I couldn't seem to post. Whatever the hiccup was, it seems cured now, so here we go...

This one is short but I hope satisfactory. As always, your comments are most appreciated!

* * *

As Anthony drove Edith back towards her hotel, she sighed heavily. "What's wrong, my sweet?" Anthony asked.

"It's just… I don't want. I mean…. After this evening my room will feel so… lonely."

"Would you like to join your family at Grantham House? We could get your things from the hotel and I can drive you there."

"No, not my family. I wish you weren't so determined that we,"

"Edith!" Anthony stopped her. Her heard her small gasp and was irritated with himself for his reaction. Glancing over at her defeated posture in the seat next to him, her head down as she held her hands together in her lap. "Suppose we gather your things and you can stay at my flat tonight. Sperate rooms, mind you. And tomorrow I'll take you to Grantham House."

Her head shot up, a smile quickening on her face. "I'd like that, well, except for the separate rooms; but I'll take what I can get. I just want to be with you tonight, not …. Not _be with you_ like, like that, but be in your company."

He reached over and took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. "I agree, my sweet. Simply being together sounds very nice. So that is what we will do, simply be together. And on our wedding night, we will _be together like that_ , as you say."

An hour later they were snug on his sofa, Edith's feet curled up next to her as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Anthony's arm was around her shoulder, holding her close. The lights were low in the room and all was quiet, except for the subtle sounds of their breathing and occasional kisses. Anthony was quite content but he knew Edith wasn't, or at least not nearly as content as he was. "Soon, my sweet; soon you'll have your way with me."

He smiled as Edith snickered into his side. "Yes, I will; but still, it could never be too soon. I just want…"

"What?"

"It's just…. I can never seem to be close enough. I just want to be as close as we possibly can be."

"And we will be, possibly far too close for your comfort after awhile because I have a feeling that once we've started, once I've sampled what you offer, I won't be able to leave in you in peace. I shall be after you constantly, begging for more of you."

"Oh, I do like the sound of that," she said as her head shifted so that she could peer up at him. Her hand came up to rest over his heart and he lifted his free hand to cover it there and hold it securely. Her fingers teased at his chest. "Your heart beat is giving you away," she teased.

"If by that you mean that I find your nearness intoxicating, then yes; I'm certain my heart is trying to beat out of my chest. As I've told you before, do not mistake my resolve that our wedding night will be our first time for a sign that I am not interested. Nothing could be farther from it. But I won't ever have you think, even for a moment, that you are anything less than who you are to me. You are certainly the last love of my life, my friend, and soon will be my wife, who I will love and adore until my dying breath. Those vipers that would try to poison what we share, will try to convince you that I merely married you on a whim, toying with a new plaything or such. I want it to always be clear in your mind that I do not think of you in the same category as them. Celeste and the others were playthings, as much as I don't wish to admit my despicable behavior. You, my dear, have given my life meaning again. Because I cherish you, I will honor you by waiting."

Edith snuggled into him, pushing aside her own desires for immediate satisfaction. _My gift to him will be to respect his wishes,_ she thought. _I won't push him for more tonight._ Soon she was asleep, propped against Anthony, who held her and planted small, chaste kisses wherever he could reach, revering her even in her sleep.

When Edith awoke, she was stretched out on Anthony's sofa, a blanket enveloping her in the warmth that she might otherwise miss without Anthony holding her. She blinked as she realized that he must've slipped off to his room somewhere in the night. But as her eyes opened, she spied him in a chair that had been pulled close. He had dozed off after apparently covering himself with a blanket, his long legs stretched out and his head resting against the back of the chair. One arm was beneath the cover but his other was stretched toward her. _It looks like he was reaching for me,_ she thought as she noticed the proximity of his hand to one of hers that was curled next to her face. _Maybe he was even holding my hand but it slipped away._ A smile crept across her face as she realized that it all must mean that he was as loathe to leave her as she had been to leave him. _He could have just gone to his bed,_ she mused. _Instead, he slept in that awful chair. He can't be comfortable._ At first, she was full of self-satisfaction that he would need to be so close to her through the night. But as she studied his face a different feeling settled into her. _He truly loves me like no one has ever loved me before. And it isn't just sex he wants or we'd have_ …. She blushed as she considered what it would be like to be with him. Somehow, she knew that she would be the eager one. Oh, he'd be happy to accommodate, she was certain. But instinctively she knew that she'd be the one setting the pace of that side of their life together. With that thought, she grinned broadly. _And what a pace I will set for him too!_

Glancing at the mantel clock, Edith saw that it was still early, far too early to be awake. Still, she knew Anthony would awaken stiff and sore if he remained in that chair. Deftly she sat up and then leaned forward, patting his knee. "Anthony," she whispered. Then again, a little louder.

Anthony grunted and then his eyes flew open. "Edith?"

"Yes, my darling. You must be uncomfortable in that chair. Let's get you to bed."

"Nnnoo," he moaned. "Musth waait…" he mumbled.

"Yes, we'll wait. But in the meantime, we can sleep comfortably. Come now, let's get you in your bed." Standing, Edith reached for his hand and tugged. Groggily, Anthony stood and allowed himself to be led to his bedroom. Edith pointed him to his bed, where he collapsed. Chuckling, she removed his shoes and then covered him with the bedclothes. Feeling her way around the end of the bed, she eased into the other side and rolled over to watch him sleep. "Mmmmm, nice…" he mumbled.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "Hold me?"

He lifted an arm weakly. "mmmm…."

Edith snuggled into his warmth. "Yes, this is very nice," she murmured.

A gentle wisp of his breath across her hair was the only response she got. But as Edith allowed her eyes to grow heavy again, she decided this was good enough for now. _Not much longer,_ she reminded herself. _And we're not in separate rooms either,_ she thought victoriously as she drifted away.


	26. Chapter 26

I want to begin with an apology for being so AWOL these last months. RL is just being a stinker right now. Seems I haven't even had time to read any new postings this week. But I've already blocked off some time this weekend (what's a weekend ;-) to catch up. In the meantime, I've cobbled this together. And I'll keep trying to get this one finished before too terribly long. Andith is such a magnificent ship and all those who sail on her are so wonderful!

* * *

Anthony awoke the next morning to an armful of Edith. He smiled at first, simply enjoying the warmth and comfort of her presence. Then he tensed. How did they come to be in the same bed? He distinctly remembered that they were to sleep separately. Recalling that he was in the chair and Edith on the sofa last night, he wondered what had happened to move them into his bedroom, into his bed. He hadn't been drunk the night before so he should remember what happened, shouldn't he? Realization came that they were still clothed and relief swept through him. Vaguely a memory ticked in the back of his mind of being led to bed. _Edith must have brought me here and then crawled in as well. I suppose it is alright; could've turned out much differently._

He lay there beside his love for a little while longer but when she began to stir, he quickly got out of bed and began readying himself for the day. He'd just finished his shower and shave and slipped into trousers and a shirt when Edith stumbled sleepily to the toilet. Making a quick exit from the bedroom, Anthony headed to the kitchen to see what might be there for breakfast.

After a hastily put together meal that given the late hour of the morning qualified as a brunch, Anthony drove Edith to Grantham House, where she would spend her last day as Edith Crawley. The family was gathered in the drawing room, Robert perusing a newspaper while Mary flipped through a magazine. Cora and the Dowager were huddled together in discussion and only looked up when Edith entered the room with Anthony in tow.

"Oh darling, you've decided to join us after all," Cora Crawley said warmly, her face glowing.

"Yes Mama, Anthony insisted."

"Well, it is traditional," Anthony said as his mouth worked into a crooked smile. "The bride spends her last day with her family and the groom gets thrown out before dinner."

Robert chuckled. "How well I remember. But I don't believe anyone would object if we waited until after dinner to toss you to the pavement."

"Thank you, most kind," Anthony replied in the same teasing tone Robert had used.

"Oh, so the wedding is still on then," the Dowager piped up from the corner.

"Well of course Granny; why wouldn't it be?" Edith asked as she sat on the divan.

"I would have thought that after last night, with all of Anthony's women on parade that you might have come to your senses, child."

Anger flitted across Edith's face but Anthony answered the barb before she could. "They are not my women, Lady Grantham. And having all those women on parade last night, as you say, only fortified what I had already come to understand."

"Oh, and may we know what that might be?" The dowager's eyes focused on him in pointedly.

"I would think you already know. Edith is quite easily the most beautiful and charming woman of the lot of them."

Mary's snicker from her chair was overheard by all and ignored by everyone except Edith, and of course, Anthony. His expression darkened as he looked towards her. Mary merely looked back at him and smiled before she finally spoke. "Really? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"What you believe matters not at all to me, Lady Mary. What I _know_ is that there wasn't a woman in the room last night that can hold a candle to Edith, present company included." His eyes seemed to bore a hole through hers as he glared at her, defying her to contradict him.

"My, my," the Dowager said with a hint of sarcasm. "One might believe that to be true if they were to go by your demeanor, Sir Anthony."

The baronet's eyes flashed to the Dowager. "One might believe it to be true because it is true," he countered.

The Dowager's eyes grew rounder as she met his gaze. "Well, I am happy that you see my daughter in such a light, Anthony," Cora interjected. "She is very lucky indeed that you hold her in such regard."

"I am the lucky one," he said as his gaze settled softly back on Edith. "I was convinced I would never know love again and to find it with such a lovely young woman makes me the happiest of men."

Mary rolled her eyes derisively from her chair. The Dowager tilted her head slightly and gave her soon-to-be grandson-in-law an appraising look. A very subtle nod of her head indicated her approval, even if no one in the room noticed except Robert. Cora was smiling warmly at her middle daughter and Edith and Anthony had eyes for no one but each other.

Realizing that Mary was at her worst, Robert decided that it might be a good idea to pull Anthony out of the room. No need to have him witness the sisters at their worst just yet, he mused. "Anthony, let's leave the ladies to discuss all the weddings fineries. I've some good cigars and a bit of Jamison in my study."

Anthony didn't really want to leave Edith but he sensed that perhaps Robert was right to leave the ladies to themselves for a bit. And if he were honest with himself, the exchange with the Dowager had left him in need of a stiff drink. "Sounds marvelous," he smiled as he stood to accompany Robert.

The women watched the two men leave, all with different expressions. Edith, of course, felt somehow bereft with Anthony out of the room. The Dowager watched Anthony and then turned her gaze to her middle granddaughter, trying to see her as Anthony so clearly did. Cora smiled as the men left, thankful that for once, Robert's instincts had helped to avoid trouble. And Mary, Mary simply watched the back of the taller of the two men with blatant antipathy.

Once the door had closed behind the men, Mary wasted no time. "I suppose Papa wanted to get Anthony away before he had a chance to reconsider."

Edith's face flushed as anger rose in her cheeks. Cora's eyes flashed her displeasure at Mary's comment. But it was the Dowager who replied first. "Your acrimonious attitude does not serve you well," she directed at Mary.

Mary rolled her eyes, as she so often did, and sighed. "Oh please, you can't really think that …"

"I'll tell you what I think," Edith interjected. "I think you're a bitch. I'm happy, marrying a man that I love and he loves me and … I'm happy. And you can't stand that. You keep playing with Matthew but never seem to get anywhere and you're miserable and you can't stand that I might be happy, so you say all the awful things you say. And honestly, for my sake I don't care. But I won't let you treat Anthony that way. He is a good man, an honorable one despite the reputation he seems to have acquired the last few years, and I won't let you treat him like he is anything less."

"Honorable? He has bedded half the women in London! And we haven't heard about the others, the women on the Continent or anywhere else he has travelled. Honestly, I'm surprised he isn't eaten up with some horrid disease. Although, I suppose just being who he is could be considered dreadful enough."

"Mary,…" Cora began but was quickly stopped by Edith. "If what you mean by "being who he is", then you mean that he is kind and considerate, a gentleman, thoughtful and careful of my feelings, and the only person who has ever put me first, above anything else. Yes, I suppose in your eyes that is dreadful." Edith glared at her older sister and then stood, exiting the room without another word.

"Well, that was…" Mary started.

Cora's eyes flashed to her eldest daughter. "Don't. Not another word, now or ever on the subject. Your sister is happy and Anthony certainly is all the things she said. And if you can't be happy for her then you can at least be quiet." Cora stood to follow her middle daughter and try to calm her.

Mary glanced at her grandmother only to find the elderly woman glaring at her as well. "Your mother is right, Mary. While Anthony would not have been my choice for Edith, largely because of his age, he is a gentleman and he is your sister's choice. Best you make peace with that and leave this petty behavior behind."

"Not you too? Surely I'm not the only one who thinks him terribly boring and…"

"Enough! As the man told you himself, your opinion does not matter in this."

With a loud huff, Mary left the room in a fit of anger indignation, leaving the old woman to contemplate just where her granddaughter had taken on that streak of meanness.

Cora found Edith in her room, pacing. "Oh Edith, I am so sorry that Mary is being so…. " She hesitated when her daughter turned to glare angrily at her. "… difficult."

"Why?" Edith asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why now, Mama? Mary has treated me like that for years. You never tried to stop her before. So why now? Is it because she was attacking Anthony? You'd defend him but never me?"

"No, not at all," Cora said as she crossed the room. With a heavy sigh, Cora sat in a chair near the window. "I…. I never quite knew how, still don't know how, to stop Mary when she gets like this. She can be quite… determined when she's in one of her moods. When the two of you were younger, I did try, so very hard. But my efforts only seemed to encourage her more, especially if my back was turned. And after a while, it seemed you'd learned to manage her moods. I am sorry, very sorry, that I couldn't do better."

Edith looked at her mother and then remembered what day it was. She didn't want it to be a day of anger and recriminations. "I'm sorry Mama, for being angry. I suppose I just thought this one time Mary might be civil, at least. I don't want to be angry or for anyone to be upset today. I want it to be a happy day, my last day as a Crawley."

Cora smiled at her daughter. "You've become very wise, my darling girl. Yes, it should be a happy day, a lead up to tomorrow's joy. Come back down and sit with us. I did speak to Mary and I'm certain your grandmother is letting her know now just how inappropriate her behavior was. Certainly, she'll retreat for the now."

Smiling, Edith nodded. "Alright. We'll try again. But Mama, please understand that I am done with tolerating Mary's malice, especially when it is aimed at Anthony. He is too polite and too kind to answer her as she deserves. And he does not deserve to be attacked by her."

"Quite right. As it should be. You really do love him incredibly, don't you?"

"With everything I am, yes. I never thought…. I just never believed it could be this way for me. But he truly makes me happy, so very, very happy."

"Then it is a true celebration, your wedding. Marriage can be an awful lot of work but with the right person, it can be an awful lot of fun too," Cora said softly as she wrapped her middle daughter in a loving hug.


	27. Chapter 27

Eventually the men rejoined the ladies in the drawing room. Mary's harsh glares did not go unnoticed but she did keep her opinions to herself after warnings from both her mother and grandmother.

"Where will you live?" the Dowager Lady Grantham asked Anthony as she tried to break the long silence that had settled on the room.

"Wherever Edith wishes," Anthony said softly as his gaze turned from the Dowager to his fiancé. "I have the flat here in London for when we are in town and of course, there is Locksley. I also have a cottage in a small village in Cornwall and a small villa in Italy. And if there is any place else she wishes to live, then we will find a suitable home there."

"Italy? Really?" Robert asked from his spot in a chair near the fireplace. "Why so many houses?" He seemed to squirm in his chair and his expression reflected his inner thoughts that it seemed a bit peculiar to own so many houses, even for their class.

"I was moving around so much, you see, after Maud and Phillip died." Anthony replied. "I found I could sort of hide away in Cornwall and Italy, well, it is a lovely place and I've spent a great deal of time there. I sold the old family haunt in London years ago but needed a place when I was in town and predict that we will continue to spend time here. Couldn't seem to let the old pile at Locksley go, for some reason. Too many memories, I suppose; or perhaps too many ghosts."

"Strallans have occupied the estate, if not the present house for hundreds of years," Robert offered. "Just as Crawleys have been at Downton."

"Yes, that's true," Anthony answered.

"And now the two estates will have an even closer connection than the friendships from those hundreds of years," Cora added softly.

"Yes," Violet said. "And perhaps in time even a connection that binds them even closer."

"Yes, oh how wonderful if you were to live at Locksley when children start to come," Cora said wistfully.

"Mama!" Edith exclaimed, her face flushing as she glanced nervously at Anthony. He merely smiled at her from his seat next to her on the red couch.

"Surely you have discussed children?" The Dowager looked pointedly at Edith.

"Well, I…. " Edith stuttered, embarrassed by this line of questioning.

"I am so elated that Edith will be my wife," Anthony said as he came to her rescue. "My life has been rather empty since my family was lost and Edith will be quite enough to fill it again. Any children that we might have will be a bonus. But first, we will settle in I think, get to know one another better." His smile was gracious and kind but the steel in his eyes told the old woman that the inquiry had ended.

Mary opened her mouth to retort but closed it quickly when she saw her mother's glare. Still, she couldn't help but think any children between these two plain, boring people would be nothing short of a miracle.

Anthony did stay for dinner, as Robert had suggested, but then left as soon as everyone moved to the drawing room. Saying good night at the door, he whispered to Edith, "I shall see you tomorrow, my sweet. And then our life together will begin." His kiss was more than chaste but far less than the passionate one she hoped for. The glint in his eye, on the other hand, was quite telling and made Edith blush warmly.

Edith awoke the next morning feeling every bit the blushing bride. She was almost afraid to think that in just a few hours she would be Anthony's wife. While the wait had been lovely in many ways, the weeks in London had also seemed torturous. It was simply difficult to believe that today was finally the day!

It took two cars to shuffle the family to the registry office. A third carried Edith with her father. It hadn't been her idea but his, actually. "Must keep something of the old traditions," he said merrily as everyone gathered to go to the cars. As they rode toward her wedding, her father took her hand in his and squeezed it. "My darling girl, I'll admit that I wasn't thrilled with the notion of you and Anthony. As I recall, I forbade you from seeing him. But as I've watched the two of you together these last days, I'm certain you will be happy. And I am immensely grateful for that. But if ever you should need your poor old Papa, please know that I am here for you… and I love you."

Edith wasn't quite sure how to respond. Her father had never been especially loving toward her. Yet here he was, expressing himself easily. Finally, she decided that a simple 'I love you too and I will remember" would suffice.

They all gathered in the Magistrate's office and the ceremony progressed quickly. The room was crowded as the Crawleys squeezed in along with the Chetwoods and Anthony's cousin, Frieda. Edith felt calm, so very calm, happy in the knowledge that she was beginning her new life as Anthony's wife. Anthony, on the other hand, appeared calm on the outside but everyone noticed a nervous energy about him. His eyes looked up several times, as if he was expecting a lightning strike at any moment, which was followed by a deep breath and then a furtive glance at his sweet one. No one missed the calming effect those glances had on him.

The ceremony didn't take long. Edith tried to pay close attention but, in all honesty, it all seemed like a happy blur to her. The one part that she would always remember was Anthony's kiss at the end. His ardor was hardly chaste and elicited a few chuckles from the family, along with a few scowls. But it warmed Edith to her core and she felt quite flushed.

Once the deed was done and all the papers signed, Robert spoke up and invited everyone to Grantham house for a luncheon to celebrate the new couple. Everyone seemed amenable and the party left the magistrate's office in a celebratory mood.

"Did you know about this luncheon?" Anthony asked once Edith and he were settled in the backseat of the car he'd hired for the occasion.

"No, I didn't," Edith sighed. "Papa inviting everyone was the first I heard about it. Are you upset?" Edith worried that Anthony might be since a wedding luncheon Crawley style was far beyond anything the two of them had discussed.

"Upset? No, just surprised." Anthony replied anxiously. "It's just…. i…. Well, I thought we might have the afternoon alone before taking off on our honeymoon tonight," he lamented.

"Oh, my poor darling," Edith commiserated. "And what did you have planned for the afternoon?" she asked rather saucily.

Anthony groaned. "You know very well what I had in mind, you little minx. You've been teasing me for days and I thought, that is, I hoped that…."

Edith chuckled. Glancing through the front windscreen at her parent's car in front of them, an idea struck. "We don't have to attend, you know."

"What? Are you suggesting…. We can't…. Can we?" Edith giggled at the scandalized but hopeful expression on her new husband's face. "Oh, we'll be made to pay for it later, I'm sure. But I like your plan for our afternoon much better than my parents' plan."

"You're certain?" In that moment, Edith thought that one day they might have a son that would wear that same look, perhaps as the little boy gazed at their Christmas tree. At least, she hoped they would. Smiling at her husband, oh how she loved thinking of him in that way, she nodded in the affirmative.

Leaning forward as if someone had set fire to the seat behind him, Anthony directed the driver to change course and at the next intersection, their car left the line headed for Grantham House and darted down another street before turning towards Anthony's flat. Neither saw the great skill exercised by the driver, however, as they were locked in a kiss and although it was passionate, Edith thrilled at the thought that it was only a foretaste of what was to come.

* * *

So the made it to and through the ceremony. Now I must decided how to word the next bit. Do i stay in the realm of "T" or do I move decidedly into "M" territory? Hmmmm...


	28. Chapter 28

So very sorry it took me so long to get his posted. I had it almost completely written and then my computer hiccuped and it disappeared. I was not happy! Since there were several hints to jump over into serious M territory with this chapter (after all, I had teased and toyed with them _forever),_ this chapter goes decidedly into that realm. Hope I haven't lost any of you along the way.

* * *

When the car pulled in front of Anthony's flat, the couple nearly fell out of the car as the door opened and they tried to climb out without losing their embrace. The trip up the steps and to his door were equally perilous since neither was watching for obstacles along their way. How could one watch for those when one was so occupied by rather sensual petting and kissing? Somehow, Anthony's brain did register that he needed to reach in his pocket to fetch the key to his flat and as he engaged the lock, the pair fell through the door.

He disengaged from Edith long enough to secure the lock behind them and then swept her into his arms, only to partake in another inciting kiss. Holding her closely, he went through the main rooms to his bedroom, where he deposited her on the bed before falling next to her, having never let go of her entirely.

Edith rolled into him, her lips catching his again as her hands went to his shoulders. "We have entirely too many clothes on," she mumbled against his lips, which elicited a grunt from him.

She tried to sit up but Anthony pulled her back to him and assaulted her with another barrage of kisses and nibbles. "Anthony…. clothes," she said as she tugged at his shirt.

"Ummmm, what about them?" he moaned in reply as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

"Out of them," she said with a breathy voice, "now!" Her tone caused him to pull away hesitantly. His lust darkened eyes fixating on her bodice, he moved his hands to her dress. "Yes, far too many clothes," he muttered as he stood and pulled her up with him before returning to her dress.

Edith reached for his hands and stilled them. "You too," she said as she chuckled.

"Oh, erm…." Then his eyes lit with the one coherent thought he'd possessed in the last few minutes. "We'll help each other," he blurted as his fingers reached for the buttons of her dress. Edith wasted no time in reciprocating and unfastening the buttons of his shirt, even though he was still wearing his suit jacket.

Anthony struggled with the small pearlized buttons of Edith's dress and consequently, her task with his shirt was completed well before he finished his. Pushing to open Anthony's shirt, Edith ran her hands across his chest, under the shirt and then suddenly his shirt and jacket were both sliding down his arms forcing his to take his hands away from her dress long enough for his clothes to fall down his arms and onto the floor.

At that point, Anthony lost patience with the buttons on Edith's dress and ripped it open sending little buttons flying everywhere. Edith gasped which got his attention. Seeing her surprised expression, he looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry," he murmured. Edith took one look at his expression, a mixture of chagrin and intense yearning, and snickered. "Finish what you've started," she told him.

Anthony didn't need to be told twice. Tugging her dress down, his lips descended on her neck and then followed the dress down, at least partially. Edith's hands went to his head, her fingers threading into his hair as she leaned back to give him better access. She couldn't help the breathy sigh that escaped her as his attentions heightened her arousal. His progress stalled at her cleavage as he took a deep breath and then turned his head to the side as brought his hand up to her breast. Reaching behind her, Anthony had her bra undone in an instant and backed away only enough to let the garment slide down over her shoulders and arms to join her dress. Returning his attention to his intended target, his fingers circled her nipple and Edith's breathing sped up. As his fingers circled drawing in tighter and tighter, she could feel her excitement growing.

A whimper escaped her as he finally claimed his target, his fingertips gliding over her very pert nipple before he rolled it between his fingers. Anthony lifted his head, a small smirk forming at his mouth as he looked into her eyes. Then glancing down at her other breast, his other hand claimed that one too, causing Edith to squirm just a bit.

His lips captured hers and then began to trail little nips and kisses down until he flicked his tongue first over one nipple and then the other, while his hands dropped to finish pushing her dress down. Edith shimmied and wiggled, using her own hands to aid in the effort to free her from the dress and when it finally fell in a heap at her feet, her hands busied themselves with the fastenings to his trousers.

Within a moment or two, both stood next to the bed in only their underthings. Anthony leaned back, his gaze drinking in the sight of her. Suddenly, he was in motion, first divesting himself of his pants and then tugging at her knickers. All clothing finally removed, they fell back into the bed.

Something in Edith snapped and suddenly it wasn't enough for her to have Anthony leading their activities. She wanted him desperately and although he was quite eager and plying her with very exciting attention, she sensed he was trying to hold back on some level and she wanted none of it. Pushing him over and onto his back, Edith crawled over his sprawled body, leaving kisses along her path. Her hand settled on his very prominent erection and as she closed her fingers around him, she heard his intake of breath. Looking up at his face, she saw the intensity of his reaction to her grip on him in the way his eyes were pinched closed and his mouth was set. Leaning down to where her hand held him, she blew a gentle breathe over his tip and felt the twitch as he reacted. "Edith," he groaned. "More of that and I'll be done for." Smiling with satisfaction and a bit of pride over her ability to affect him so strongly, she leaned over once again and this time kissed his tip.

Anthony bucked at the touch of her lips but managed to retain control of himself. "Oh gawd…" he gasped. Reaching down, he pulled her to his lips. But Edith was not quite deterred and her hand began to reach for him again. His hand was quicker however, and he captured her errant hand to pull it back up.

"But I want…" she started to complain, which only resulted in his tightening grip on her wayward hand. "Ride me," he growled.

"What?" Edith sat up just enough to look at his face. "You heard me," he replied. "Sit on me."

"But I thought…. I mean, don't men like to…"

"Men like to be inside women," he replied, his tone a little less intense. "There are more ways than the one to do this, Edith. Since you won't be patient and let me woe you into the act, perhaps you should take charge of the pace. You'll be more in control on top. But go slowly. It's your first time and…" But Edith was already following instructions and had positioned herself with his tip just at her opening. Anthony was quickly losing the ability to think.

Edith toyed with him just at her opening for a moment. It felt so wonderful, so thrilling. Anthony's hands had crept to her thighs and his fingers began to clasp more tightly at her delay. She looked at his face again and once again saw the intensity of his desire in his expression, although this time his eyes were open as he watched her. He nodded subtly, encouraging her to continue.

Slowly she moved down on his shaft, giving him admittance. He throbbed within her even as his fingers grasped more tightly. She held herself still for a minute simply to savor this new sensation. Even though he was just barely inside her, he seemed to fill her. "Edith," he whimpered.

Slowly she slid down onto him more and more, taking what she had deemed to be a rather large part of himself into her with less and less resistance until she thought she couldn't go any further. He filled her so perfectly, so completely and it made her inner muscles want to dance around him. She stopped and closed her eyes tight, soaking up the sensations that his presence within her created.

"Edith?" she heard him inquire through her fog of bliss. "Are you alright, my sweet one?"

She could her his concern but could only smile. Finally finding words somewhere in the depths of her pleasure filled mind, she replied. "I've never felt more alright in my life," she whispered huskily. Apparently, her words were enough for Anthony because he twitched inside her. "Oh," she gulped.

Edith ran her hands over his chest, tweaking at his nipples as repayment for his earlier attention to her. She felt one of his hands leave her thigh and settle on her neck to pull her down to him. He captured her lips and between their kiss and their connection below, Edith felt herself being lifted to another plane of existence, somewhere in the clouds. Her head began to swim as the kiss grew deeper and more torturously delightful.

Anthony somehow lifted himself to push into her more, reminding her to keep moving. She lifted ever so slowly until he was in danger of falling out of her and then she reversed course, sliding back down his shaft which seemed to grow longer. She felt her muscles tighten, felt his hips buck slightly, felt him twitch, and then she lost control and began pumping up and down his shaft with abandon. She could feel her breasts bouncing, could sense his gleeful observation of the motion, and then could feel when his attentions were locked on the union between them. His hands went to her hips in an effort to push her firmer down onto him. He twitched inside her again and then lifted his face to her breasts where he began to suck. And that was the end of any control Edith felt. Her motions became frantic almost as she rose up and then slammed down on him again and again.

Anthony's head fell back as an ethereal howl emerged from him and his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him even as his mid-section rose to meet with her thrusts. In that moment for Edith, the world flew undone. She was hot and dizzy and frantic and ….. so many sensations all at once that she had no words for. Her own head flew back slightly as she moaned and cried out his name as stars seemed to explode within her head, within all of her. Somewhere in all the fireworks, Anthony managed to flip them and he was suddenly on top driving into her. Just as she began to regain some balance, some grip on reality, he let out a cry and exploded within her, sending her over the top again.

Their motions continued, although not at as frantic a rate. And little by little they began to calm, his thrusts weakening until finally he lay still on top of her, his heavy breathing filling her ear as her inner muscles still twitched as she continued to make her way back to earth. She could feel him softening inside her and with it came little phantom spasms which in turn caused her spent muscles to tighten creating a pleasing if much calmer awareness for them both. Everything slowed as their bodies returned to more normal rhythms. But still, she enjoyed the feeling of him in her; that is, until his little soldier finally slid out, emptied. And even then, she tried to hold him to her as he tried to move off her. "Stay," she whispered.

"I'll crush you," he murmured back and then rolled off her, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her with him to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder. Edith thought it wasn't the most comfortable position for her head, but the rest of her body was quite content to snuggle next to him and feel his arm around her. Adjusting until she had her head comfortably settled, she then turned her attention to running her fingers lightly along his torso, which caused him to jerk and moan.

His reaction perplexed Edith. She'd always read and heard that men would take some time to recover but he seemed responsive. "Anthony?"

"Yes," he muttered sleepily.

"You just…. When I …" she repeated her actions with her fingers and got a similar response from him. "Are you…. I thought you might require some time to recover?"

"I do, sweet one. But when you insist on teasing me in that way while my nerves are still tingling from what we've just done…. Well, it makes me rather ticklish, you see."

"Ticklish?" Edith's mischievous self briefly considered taking advantage of that knowledge. But then she thought of what they'd just experienced, what he'd just made her experience, and she decided she didn't want to ruin it. "I'll remember that in the future," she said softly.

"Thank you, dearest," he said as he patted her hand on his chest. After a pause, he turned his head slightly and planted a light kiss on the top of her head. "Are you all right, my darling?"

"Alright? That doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling right now. My mother once said that what happens between a husband and wife could be terrific fun. But this, with you, was so much more. Do you think it will always be like that?"

"Well, we do seem to have set a rather high standard," he answered lightly. "I imagine eventually you will become bored with me and beg off. In the meantime, I plan to take full advantage of every opportunity for a repeat performance."

"I can't imagine I'll ever become bored with you," she replied tenderly. "You do the most fascinating things to me."

"Hmmmm, we'll see….." Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he sighed. "Do you want a short nap before we need to shower and prepare to leave?"

"A nap sounds marvelous, as long as I wake up with you next to me. But I'm not sure I will want to leave to go anywhere ever again."

Anthony smiled. Then planting another soft kiss, he whispered, "Rest my love. I'll be here when you awaken." Edith snuggled further into him and did just that.


	29. Chapter 29

And the honeymoon continues...

* * *

Edith and Anthony were nearly late for their flight. They had awakened from their nap in plenty of time to shower and make their way to the airport, but Edith had been distracted by the sight of Anthony in the shower and had joined him there. In turn, Anthony became quite distracted.

They did, however, just manage to make their flight. And things had been so hurried as they made their way first to the airport and then through it, that it was only when they settled into their seats that their destination registered with Edith. Turning to Anthony, she suddenly blurted, "Cape Town?"

Anthony smiled at her. "I thought …. Something different? We could have gone to the Caribbean or Greece or perhaps Italy, but I thought you might enjoy a little adventure, something outside the box, that is…"

Edith looked at him, bemused. He was looking at her with such trepidation and yet boyish hope. She knew he'd change the plans immediately if she objected. But she could also tell he really wanted to do this trip. And she trusted him. So, with a warm smile she nodded, "yes something different. I am assuming this includes wild animals?"

"I shall endeavor to live up to that," replied cheekily, a glint in his now galvanized eyes.

Edith snickered. "I believe you've already shown me that side," she teased back.

"Oh my sweet, we've only just begun," he answered rather huskily.

Edith glanced around at their cabin. There were far too many people present in her estimation. "I wish these planes had private compartments."

"As do I," Anthony replied. "But perhaps we should use this time to rest. There will be so much to occupy us once we arrive."

Edith smiled at his teasing. Then nestling into his shoulder as best she could, so couldn't help responding. "Is that a promise?" Anthony's response was a low, animal-like groan.

The flight was non-stop and long. Other than a few wakeful moments, where they were fed and had something to drink, or took a break to the loo, the couple dozed. Even so, they were never apart; a hand settled here, a sleepy nuzzle there, a quiet, not quite chaste kiss later. They couldn't seem to put any distance between themselves. Somehow, neither felt particularly refreshed when they arrived in Cape Town. Anthony envied Edith's youthful vitality as he shuffled off the plane behind her. He felt like he'd been run over by a lorry. Still, he helped her with her luggage at the baggage claim and shouldered his own bag as they made their way to the auto rental counter. _Thankfully these damned cases have wheels on them,_ he thought as he pulled his with one hand and her heavier one with the other. _Wouldn't be much of an impression if she saw her new husband flagging under the weight of the load._

Once they'd secured a car and he'd tossed their bags in the boot, the couple settled into the vehicle. Anthony consulted the maps app on his phone and began to make the journey to their first destination, the village of Franschhoek.

As they drove toward the village, Edith's hand dangerously positioned on his upper thigh, she realized they were in wine country. The valley seemed filled with vineyards and the soft glow of early morning cast a subtle light over everything, reminding Edith of something an artist might paint. In the village, she noticed the architecture first, the obvious Dutch influences with white washed walls, gables, and wooden shutters. However, there seemed to be French names everywhere on the businesses, just as there had been on the signs for the vineyards they'd passed. Finally, Anthony pulled into the drive of a very elegant looking hotel, or at least, Edith thought it must be a hotel of some description. It looked more like a very large private residence than a hotel.

Once Anthony had sorted things at the check in and they were in their room -no suite, Edith corrected herself mentally, for there was not only a very elegant lounge with a bar, there was a bedroom which was also very elegant. The ensuite bathroom was like nothing she'd ever seen. The tub was gigantic, easily large enough for two, even if one was as long as Anthony. She mentally noted that fact for later reference. The shower was equally large, causing another mental note to be jotted in her mind.

But it was the wall of the bedroom that made her gasp. It was all glass and looked out over what appeared to be a small, private pool. There were trees on the other side of the pool and beyond that, a beautiful view of some mountains in the distance. "Oh Anthony," she gasped as she turned to find him watching her, a pleased smile on his face. "You approve?" His question was full of tease as it was obvious that she was entranced.

"I do," she replied dreamily. "But I thought you said there would be wild animals?"

"That comes later. For now, my sweet, you'll just have to content yourself with taming this wild animal," he said cheekily as he took her into his arms.

"Later? But for how long are we here?"

"Just two nights. Then we turn in the car in Cape Town and fly north. That, my darling, is where the real wild animals will be."

"Oh my. I'm not sure I will want to trade this for a tent in the wilderness," Edith replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh tosh, you know very well you want to see the animals. And I'm reasonably certain there will be no tents involved, unless you want one, of course. I'm sure it could be arranged."

"No, no tents. I wouldn't want you to hurt your back on the hard ground as I ride you 'til we're both senseless," she growled softly.

"Mmmmm," Anthony murmured as he suddenly picked Edith up and carried her to the bed. "Speaking of riding…."

The newlyweds emerged from their suite late in the morning, freshly showered and dressed for a walk about the village after brunch. "We'll be on our own for lunch and dinner, unless we arrange something here in advance," Anthony told Edith as they lingered over their food.

"Oh, I hardly know what to arrange," Edith replied. I imagine we'll do the wine tasting tomorrow? Surely there will be food along the way. And as for dinner…"

"Perhaps we can decide on a few restaurants as we meander around today?" Anthony suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good." Edith said. "Perhaps we'll have them pack us a picnic for tomorrow, if we can decide on our itinerary."

"I don't know what you have in mind," Anthony said softly, "but my plan for tomorrow is to keep you in the bed for as long as possible. Then perhaps we'll visit a winery or two. I can't imagine they would have anything that can compete with your sweet nectar, however." Edith blushed and Anthony enjoyed the sight of her heightened color rising in her face.


	30. Chapter 30

I think I'm going to need to move this over the the "M" rating since our honeymooners insist on - well, honeymooning. We'll see what the next chapter brings. I always start with one thing in mind and Edith and Anthony seem to take it over and go places I wasn't planning.

As always, I do appreciate your comments and reviews. You all are the best!

* * *

The Franschhoek equivalent of the high street was enchanting, Edith thought as the meandered through the district. There were sidewalk cafes and artists stall everywhere. The buildings were painted in bright, happy colors and people meandered all along the pavement. A few art galleries were near the center and they spotted a couple of upscale restaurants. Edith pulled Anthony into a ladies clothing store where she found and purchased a light weight dress with a local flair and as she stood looking at various accessories, Anthony reached around her to pick up a beaded piece. "What's this?" he asked the clerk as he fingered the beadwork.

"Oh, those are waist beads. Many of the Zulu tribes still use them to denote the various stages in a woman's life. They wear them under their clothing. They are placed on a girl to denote her virtue. And as the girl grows into a woman, other strands might be added. Often, the strand is not removed until a girl marries and her husband removes them on their wedding night. Then she might replace the beads with a wider strand to denote her married status. She might wear those under or over her skirts."

"Oh, much as many women wear a ring on their finger?"

"Yes."

"Which of these are for a married woman?" He asked.

The clerk reached over the counter and picked up a strand that had tiny red and white triangles woven into it. "This one looks like it would fit your daughter perfectly," the woman smiled.

Anthony's face turned pink and he frowned. Edith, watching the scene unfold, smiled and then put a hand on his arm. Looking at the sales woman, she replied. "My _husband_ was possibly thinking of purchasing these for me, but I am content with the beautiful ring he has already given me."

Replacing the beaded jewelry that she had been holding, she turned to Anthony. "Darling, I think I saw a gallery just down the road that looked interesting. Shall we go there now?"

Still flustered by the sales woman's comment, he merely nodded and turned, slipping his hand over hers as they walked out of the shop. "I…I'm sorry, my sweet. I knew that comments like that would be inevitable but…."

"It's alright, love. She was mistaken to make an assumption like that."

"No, I mean, well…. it was an understandable mistake as I am old enough to be your father. It's just… it felt so…" He flinched as a thought crossed his mind. "It made me feel like a lecherous old man."

Edith giggled. "Well, if your performance since the wedding is any indication you are perhaps a bit lecherous, but certainly not old."

Anthony began to relax in the comfort of Edith's good humor. They stopped at an art stall along the street and were browsing through various small pieces. Edith reach across, in front of him to pick up a piece to his right. As she brought her hand back, she made a point of brushing against the fly of his trousers. She was rewarded with a quick gasp from him. Smiling, she made a study of the picture and then reached across him to replace it, once again brushing against him. "Oh god," he whimpered softly.

They left the stall and moved to the next shop, which displayed pottery. Anthony felt awkward in the shop with so many breakables around him. It made him intensely aware of his larger than usual size. Edith stayed close to him, eyeing several pieces. One sat on a top shelf where she could not safely pick it up. Seeing her dilemma, Anthony reached up to it, this time his hand brushing against her breast. He smirked when he heard her intake of breath. He held the small vase down for her and she studied it closely. But he noticed that she seemed a little flushed. Finally, she handed it to him to replace on the top shelf. This time, he stepped behind her, placed his free hand on her waist as he leaned over her to put the piece back. Edith groaned as she felt his manhood at her posterior. She had started something that he was obviously planning to finish.

They eventually found an outdoor café, where they stopped for tea. The couple sat in companionable silence as the partook of the light fare and watched others passing by. Finally, Anthony broke the silence. "So, more shopping or do we need to go back for an afternoon rest?"

"It is getting rather warm," Edith commented. "I was thinking of the pool just outside our door."

"Oh, that does sound inviting," Anthony agreed. Once they finished, Anthony paid for the meal and they meandered back to the hotel, hand in hand, peering into shop windows and simply enjoying their own company.

Once back in their rooms at the hotel, Edith disappeared into the bathroom to change into her cozzy while Anthony changed into his swimsuit in the bedroom. As she was taking a while, he wandered out to the pool and sat at the edge dipping his feet into the cool water. It really did feel quite good after their rather warm stroll through the village.

Anthony sat with his eyes watching the ripples his legs were creating in the water when a pair of rather pale, dainty feet appeared next to him. "This is marvelous, sweet one," he said as he slid down into the pool without looking up.

"Really?" Edith replied. And then she jumped in beside him. It was only when she surfaced that he looked at her and his mouth feel open. "You… you're … where's your…."

"Still in the bathroom," Edith giggled. "I decided there was no point in putting it on when we both know you will have me out of it quickly."

Despite the cool water, Anthony felt a reaction to her teasing in his groin. Looking about frantically, he whispered loudly, "but what if someone should see?"

Edith threw her arms around his neck. "Silly man. There are nude beaches everywhere. No one would think anything of it. But, we do have a private pool, do we not?"

Anthony relaxed only a fraction as he took in the feel of her next to him, her arms around his neck and now, her legs fastening around his waist. "We do, but…." He gulped. "I… I don't want other men looking at you…. Not like… like this," he confessed.

Giggling again, Edith leaned in to kiss him. "And I would never let another man see me like this, my darling. I am only for you." Claiming her lips, Anthony growled in response.

As it happened, Edith had been correct in her prediction that Anthony would have had her out of her swimsuit quickly. A few minutes of snogging and groping in the cool water managed to heat them both. He'd played with her breasts, fascinated by their buoyancy in the water and then reached for her nether region that hid beneath the surface. Edith, for her part, had managed to strip him of his bathing suit rather quickly. And she too was fascinated with his parts that acted differently in the water. She also realized that while he certainly came to attention in her hand, there wasn't quite the enthusiasm that was usually on display. "I've always heard that men don't respond as well in cold water," she'd commented. Anthony had merely laughed and said that no, cold showers were usually the answer to a troublesome erection.

Edith pulled away from him and climbed out of the pool, leaving Anthony standing in the cool water to watch as her dripping body crossed the deck to the table where two towels rested. Picking one up, she dabbed at her body before trying to dry her hair. Her movements were bold and enticing and had Anthony mesmerized as she moved over her body. He knew what she was doing, bending over at just the right angle or wiggling just so to accentuate various body parts. Despite the cool water that surrounded him, Anthony was feeling warmer by the minute.

When she was done with her hair, she looked at him and smiled. "Well, are you coming or not?" She then turned and saucily walked through the door to their bedroom. Anthony was out of the pool and drying off in a flash. In his frenzy to follow his wife inside, he failed to realize that his swimsuit was still hanging off the side of the pool deck into the water.

The sight of Edith when he walked through the door nearly took his breath away. She was lying on the bed, one knee bent with her leg to the side and the other bent upwards, spreading her thighs and giving him a magnificent view of her treasures. Watching him through hooded eyes, she smiled lustfully as she saw his reaction. "Oh my, our little dip in the pool seems to have revived you quite nicely," she said.

"It wasn't the pool," he replied as he joined her on the bed. "it was what was in the pool…" He leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, and what was that?" She whispered as their lips parted.

"There were these two delightful floating devices, "he answered as his hand moved to her breast, his thumb sliding over first one nipple and then the other. "And I wish I'd had a snorkel because what was beneath the surface was very enticing as well." His lips were nudging at her neck by then.

Anthony was so involved in tasting and feeling Edith that he didn't realize where her hand wandered until she gripped his manhood rather firmly. "Yes, there were the most fascinating things below the surface," she teased.

They took their time with love making that afternoon, feasting on touches and kisses, relishing the sensations that each created for the other. And once their adventure was concluded, they remained quiet on the bed for a short while, contentedly holding one another, simply enjoying the feel of their closeness.

Edith's mind wandered back over the past months, remembering her efforts at even getting her wonderful man to notice her in the midst of Rosamund's antics. Anthony, on the other hand, was marveling at the small miracle that had brought his sweet one into his life. Because, he did believe her presence beside him was miraculous. He'd been through such deep darkness and had emerged to the joy of her bright light. Yes, a miracle indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer! I also hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see, I did move over to "M" because these two just seem to keep heating up more and more. Next thing you know, they'll be forcing me into some porn, lol. And isn't it just wonderful how many Andith stories are in the works? I love that some of our best writers are coming back to finish stories that were dormant for awhile. And we have a few new contributors too that are bringing fresh ideas. I don't think there is a bad Andith story in existence. But I do miss some of the ones that seemed to disappear a while back. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

They chose a leading restaurant in the village, one that offered French cuisine of all things, Anthony thought as they were seated. He was curious to see if it was as French as they claimed. Looking across the table at his bride, a smile spread on his face. "Have I told you how lovely you look this evening, my sweet?"

Edith returned his smile, her eyes twinkling. "You may have mentioned it a time or three," she replied. "Yes, well…. you must forgive my forgetfulness in the face of your beauty," Anthony said softly. Edith was blushing and he adored the marvelous shade of pink that adorned her cheeks.

Their meal was better than Anthony had expected and they were enjoying themselves, lingering over coffee and dessert. Edith was telling Anthony about one of the vineyards she'd been reading about in the brochures at the hotel when a man approached their table. He was a reasonably handsome young man, a few years older than Edith, with light eyes and hair. He stood next to the table and smiled at her. "Pardon me," he said to Edith in a soft voice. Both she and Anthony looked up, Edith looking perplexed and Anthony leaning against the back of his chair, afraid he knew what was coming.

"I'm erm, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to ask if you'd care to join me in a drink after you've finished your meal. There aren't many beautiful young ladies around and I couldn't resist asking. I'm sure your father won't mind," he finished with a glance at Anthony.

Anthony's jaw clenched and he shifted in his chair. But Edith, her mouth slightly agape at the stranger's impertinence, recovered quickly and replied, "Thank you for your offer, but no thank you."

"Oh please," the man persisted. "Come on, you've got to be looking for more excitement than hanging about with your father," he continued in an almost pleading tone.

Anthony threw his napkin on the table forcefully as he stood, glaring at the upstart. Edith reached across the table to touch his hand, distracting him before he said what he was thinking. "As I said, I do not wish to join you in a drink and as you can see, my _husband_ does mind," she stated.

The stranger's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her in surprise. "He's your husband?" the man squeaked before looking at Anthony in disbelief.

"I am," Anthony growled. "And if you persist in bothering my wife, I'll be forced to teach you some manners."

"I, erm…" the man paled. Then looking at Edith, he seemed to lose control of his mouth. "You're married to _him?_ Surely you could have someone more…"

"Now see here," Anthony bellowed as he stepped closer to the younger man. The man seemed to cower a bit, much to Anthony's delight. Two waiters hurried toward them, obviously sent to break up the disturbance. But it was Edith who put the man down finally. "I'm not sure what more you think I should have, but I assure you that my husband is everything I and half the women of London could ever ask for. Now if you'd leave us, we were enjoying our meal before returning to our hotel for…well, some excitement."

The younger man's eyes grew wide. "That's disgusting," he muttered as he shot another glance at Anthony, who simply smirked at him. "I'll tell you what I find disgusting," Anthony said in a low, dangerous tone. "I find it disgusting that you should interject yourself into our dinner with your unsolicited opinions and unwanted presence. I believe these two gentlemen are here to be certain we aren't bothered again. I suggest you take the hint and leave now." The man glared at him and then scowled at Edith before turning ad storming out of the room.

Anthony sat back in his chair, dejected and unsettled. Edith saw his change in demeanor and reached across to take his hand in hers. "Don't let that oaf upset you, darling."

He sighed and titled his head slightly, a grimace creasing his face. "I… he's right, you know. I am too old for you. You deserve one more your own age."

Edith's answering smile had a hint of a grimace to it. "I deserve the man I chose to marry. You saw what he was like. Do you really think I could ever be happy with someone like that?"

"Well, no… not him, but there must be men your own age that are deserving of you."

"If there are, I haven't met them. And I hope you don't think I deserve a boor like that."

"Heavens no," he blurted. "It's just that I….I," his head wobbled slightly as he tried to pull his thoughts and feelings into some cohesion.

"It's just that you can't understand how I could prefer you, at your age, to some brainless, addled child in a young man's body. Well, I can tell you how I can. You are the nicest gentleman I've ever met. You are funny, exciting, intelligent, and while your body may not be as young as his, I find it quite stimulating and if the last two days have been any indication, you have so much more to offer in the physical side of things than that buffoon ever will have.

"Yes, but for how long," he said morosely.

"You're stuck with me, I'm afraid," Edith replied. "At least, until I've had you so much that I've completely worn you out," she added lightly.

"Yes, or until you've killed me," he replied in an equally light tone. "That's your plan isn't it? Use me up until I die of a heart attack and then take my money and run."

"I'm sure that's what some people believe, Anthony. But the truth is, I fear it is you who will do that to me, use me up, I mean. As thrilled as I am with your…. attentiveness, I had no idea a man, especially one as ancient as you," she interjected with a coquettish smile, "could repeatedly do what you do to me in such quick succession." Her face flushed slightly as she looked at him with an impish grin. "Honestly, you've created such inclinations within me, ones I fear will never be put to rest. And at times, I am quite overwhelmed by it all."

His eyes widened at her declaration. "Are you saying…. I mean, I…. well, I'm not quite sure I understand what you are saying."

Leaning over to him and giving him a coy wink, she explained herself more clearly. "What I am saying, my dear husband, is that you are more than enough man for me. And a night with a fool like the one who just left could never even remotely compare to a night with you. And as for anything more lasting…. Well, you may have a few more miles on your engine than someone my age, darling, but your engine still hums and you still make me purr."

Suddenly feeling very warm and not the least bit hungry, at least for anything on the restaurant's menu, Anthony glanced at her plate. "Have you finished?"

"Yes, except for dessert. Shall we have our dessert back at the hotel? I know they don't serve anything but breakfast there, but I'm sure you'll think of something…."

Feeling his blood rise in just about every part of his body, Anthony grinned. "Oh my dear, you have no idea what thoughts you are putting into my mind.

"Oh, but I hope I do. I really do."

Anthony couldn't collect the check and pay the bill quickly enough.


	32. Chapter 32

So sorry I've been AWOL for so long. RL has kept me busy, to say the least. Trying to get back in the groove here.

Who's looking forward to AndithFest? I know I am. Debating whether to start publishing another story that's in the works or to add to "Ages" as my contribution. I'm struggling to get anything written as it is but AndithFest somehow feels like it requires something new. Still...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little contribution to AndithWorld.

* * *

A few hours later, Edith lay curled into Anthony, his long arms holding her close to him even as he slept. Her hand was resting on his chest, originally there to feel the rapid beat of his heat once they'd both been satisfied. Now, however, she was taking comfort in the steady beat of his restful state. Her fascination with him, and his body if she were honest, had not abated but grown instead. Everything about him seemed to be long and, for a man of his advanced years as he often reminded her, quite firm. The planes of his chest were still largely flat, gravity not having taken over as it so often did as people grew older. No, in fact the only signs that age had any effect on her man were the slight greying at his temples and the tiny bit of pudge at his abdomen. Oh, there were a few more lines in his face than would have been a few years ago. But Edith considered those to be laugh lines, except the ones at his brow. Those were down to too much worry, she knew.

As she lay there in the warm cocoon of her husband, Edith considered the conversation they'd had just before he gave into sleep. She'd asked him if he regretted marrying, leaving the variety of women that he'd acquired over the years behind. Anthony had scoffed at her question.

"Certainly not," he 'd declared in a loud whisper. "And they were not _my women_ , as you call them. They were never mine. If anything, I was their plaything when they grew bored. It all started because I was trying to find an escape."

"Escape?" she asked.

"From the immense grief," he'd replied solemnly. "I was just so lonely and … and it just hurt so very much. I don't love lightly, Edith. And I loved both Maud and our son intensely. With them taken from me like that, it…. Well, it was just this gaping hole. I wasn't thinking clearly nor was I acting responsibly. I just wanted the pain to stop."

"And did it?"

He'd kissed the top of her head and snuggled her closer to him. "I suppose there will always be a bit of pain mixed in when I think of them. And no, being with those women… it didn't take the pain away, just gave me a few minutes of reprieve, a few minutes where they weren't foremost in my thoughts. I suppose the passing years dulled it somewhat, but you, my sweet, have assuaged the pain more than anything. You've filled in a large part of that gaping hole where my heart had been. You put it back, my heart. It's perhaps a bit damaged still, but … well, it has a reason to beat again. You've given me back my life. Not the life I had before, a new one; one filled with new promise." He squeezed her to him. "God Edith, I couldn't have imagined ever being this happy again."

She'd told him how much she loved him and that she was happy that she'd been able to dull his pain but that she hoped before long he could leave that pain completely behind as they built their life together. She'd hinted at wanting children.

Chuckling, Anthony had replied to that comment that at the rate they were going, a child was most probably inevitable. To her delight, he hadn't sounded the least bit put off by the idea.

The next day they headed for the game reserve. The plane flight was a short one. Anthony considered that a blessing as the little single engine plane was wildly uncomfortable for his long legs. Still, he delighted as they flew over vast expanses of the South African wilderness. They were low enough that herds of animals were in view, along with the terrain, so very different than their homeland.

Finally, they landed and were greeted by a young woman who introduced herself as Sarah. "I'm here from the Kabo Game reserve and Resort," she explained. "If you are ready, we can go there now. I think you'll enjoy the scenery along the drive."

"Yes, thank you," Anthony said, still trying to stretch his legs from his cramped position in the plane. "We're eager to see it all."

Sarah gave him a shy smile and then started walking toward a land rover parked near a hanger. Anthony shrugged and reached for their bags but before he could get to them, a young man swooped in and grabbed them, hustling off after Sarah. Anthony and Edith followed quickly.

The young man put the bags in the back of the land rover and then turned to Anthony smiling broadly, with an expectant look on his face. Edith chuckled as Anthony dug into his pocket for the tip that the young man obviously was hoping for.

"Don't give him too much," Sarah warned. "He and his friends will follow you and pester you."

"Follow me? But how?" Anthony asked as he handed the young man a few coins.

The man nodded and grinned and then climbed in the back with the bags. "He works at the lodge," Sarah smirked.

"Ah," was Anthony's only response as he helped Edith into the vehicle and then settled in himself. Sarah drove them away from the airport and soon the rover left the paved road to travel along a wide dirt road that seemed filled with potholes and bumps. Edith laughed when Anthony groaned as they bounced through an especially deep one.

Another mile or two and they rounded a large curve and Edith exclaimed, "look Anthony" as she pointed towards a large herd of elephants. Anthony noticed Sarah eyeing them carefully as she navigated the road. "Problem?" he asked.

"Not really," Sarah answered. "Just odd that they would be here. Most of the herds are closer to the reserve. It has been a bit dry this year; they might be looking for water, but we do have a have on the reserve; two actually."

Anthony nodded and watched the herd as they drove past. "Poaching a problem here?"

Sarah shrugged. "It is always a problem. But we've been working on it, taking measures to discourage poachers and also to catch them. That's why I don't like seeing them this far from the reserve though. Less protection. And there are two bulls in that herd with magnificent tusks that the poachers would love to get. I'll notify the authorities when we get to the reserve so they can try to keep an eye on the herd." Edith gave the herd one last, sad look as they drove on.

Finally, they approached the lodge. Surrounded by mostly grassland with tress dotting the landscape, sometimes in little clusters, the lodge sat near a small lake. One side was well shaded while the other side stood in the full sun. Sarah pulled the land rover in front and the young man scramble out of the back, taking their luggage in hand, as Anthony helped Edith from the vehicle.

She stood, staring up at the structure, obviously built to blend with the landscape that surrounded them. "You'll have plenty of opportunity for exercise if you'd like, plus we have a gym and a swimming pool," Sarah said as she came around the front of the rover. "Let's get you signed in and then Timothy will show you your cabin," she added as she nodded to the young man. Timothy seemed to take that as his cue to carry the luggage inside. Sarah led the couple up the steps and through the double door.

Edith gasped when they walked into the entry. There was the sign-in desk to their right and a large lounge area just in front of them, past the sign-in area. The back wall was all glass with a magnificent view of the lake and the wildlife that was drawn to it. "Anthony, its beautiful," she said as she grabbed his arm.

Grinning down at her, he whispered, "Doesn't hold a candle to you, my darling."

Edith blushed as she looked into his glistening eyes. "Let's get to our cabin, shall we?" He needed rewarding for that little bit of flattery, she decided as she watched him fill out the form and get the keys to their cabin.


	33. Chapter 33

And here we are in the Mature section, and for good reason. Consider yourself warned. This one is short but... well, I hope you enjoy it in any case.

Long live Andith!

* * *

Timothy led them through the lounge, past the dining room, beyond a small shop, and into a hall. They passed a sizeable room that appeared to be a library. It too had a glass wall, letting in the outside light and revealing a beautiful view. Along the way they passed an interior glass wall that showed a small indoor swimming pool. Next to it was a door that was labeled spa. "It would seem we have everything we could want," Edith told Anthony.

Leaning down, he whispered, "Yes, but all unnecessary as all I want is you." A shy smirk formed beneath his glittering eyes as he straightened up, not missing a step as they followed Timothy around a corner, into another hall, out a door and to a cottage.

Timothy led them to the door of the little cottage and opened it for them. Anthony led Edith through and they both stopped to take in their room. There were double doors that opened onto the pool area with an infinity pool that seemed to disappear into the lake. Timothy carried their bags through the sitting room into the bedroom and to the benches at the foot of the bed setting them down. Smiling, he asked if they required anything else. Anthony said not and tipped him, sending the young man on his way.

Edith had wandered into the bath and poked her head back out. "I never expected such luxury at a game reserve," she said, obviously delighted.

"I suppose they provide the luxury to entice rich guests, needing the money to pay for the reserve," Anthony responded. He moved to the door of the bath and looked inside. "Oh, this is nice." But his eyes were on Edith by then.

"What shall we do first?" she asked as she left the bath and bounced on the bed, a very naughty expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," Anthony replied as he settled next to her.

As Anthony made love to his wife, worshipping and adoring her in each touch and kiss, she was once again filled with wonder that this man was here with her, that he was hers to enjoy and give pleasure to. She had always supposed she would marry but she'd also noticed that while other girls might gush and fawn over the young men that were available, she never found them very interesting. Her sisters had gone on and on about this movie star or that telly actor and she'd listened, wondering what was so special about them. And while she couldn't point to any one thing about Anthony that she felt captivating, she had been drawn to him from the first time she'd seen him. It was the whole package, she surmised, that enchanted her. And right now, in their room at the game reserve, he was being quite enticing.

He had kissed her senseless, had her almost completely naked, and was lying on the bed in a similar state, pulling her on top of him. She giggled as he kissed her on her neck, just beneath her ear. "Find something funny?" he asked softly.

"Just, that tickles a little," she replied as she reached down to find a particularly ticklish place on his side to repay him. He grabbed her arms and held her hands away from his body, his sparkling blue eyes dancing as he looked into her face. "No more of that, I think."

"You started it."

"Yes, well…. I'm stopping it," he said as he seemed to focus on her lips. Reading his intent, Edith leaned down to meet his lips with hers. After a few deep, fervent kisses, she sat back up, her knees on either side of him. She was positioned so that she was resting just below his manhood making it within easy reach. Her hand reached for his neck and meandered down to his chest, firmly rubbing along his torso, her eyes taking him in hungrily. "You are a gorgeous man, Anthony."

He smiled shyly. "Not nearly on your level," he answered huskily.

Drinking in the sight of him again as he lay beneath her, Edith licked her lips. "Oh, I don't know. What I'm seeing is breathtaking."

Anthony smirked at her. "The way you are looking at me makes me feel as if I am the main course of a full course dinner."

"oh, there is no mistaking. You are. And I am a very hungry girl."

Anthony reached up and put his hand behind her neck. Then slowly, he pulled her down toward him. "Then come enjoy your feast, my lady."

As it happened, Edith was very hungry. And Anthony, ever obliging, treated her to course after course of delicious ecstasy. The sight of her undulating in response to his attention had nearly undone him. And seeing her ride wave after wave of bliss, feeling her body's response to him, sent jolts of excitement through him. His hands, more specifically his fingers, had her body in a continuous state of orgasm, or so it seemed. And her condition was quickly sending him into a frenzy.

Edith had lost her sense of balance and fell to the bed, Anthony's fingers still working their magic. And then he was over her, staring down at her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her flushed skin, darkened nipples, and finally, her soaking wet core. His eyes cut back to hers, asking permission and she opened her legs wider as an invitation.

Anthony hovered over her delightful mound, breathing in the scent of her, and then gingerly ran his tongue along the sweet crevice of her womanhood. "Oh god, Edith," he whispered. But Edith didn't respond, at least not verbally, because this new way of teasing was her sole focus. It felt so divinely naughty to have him there, his tongue teasing her as his fingers had done. And it felt so… so warm and strong and…. "oh god," ripped from her as he delved into her, his tongue performing the act that was normally the duty of his manhood. And as it entered her, he licked around, sucking in her sensitive tissue just inside, sending Edith into another wild frenzy of undulations, taking her to the precipice and then over. She could feel Anthony trying to lick or perhaps even drink in the results, which only kept her on edge, ready to fly into another frenzy. She had never felt like this, so…. Alive and in need and satisfied and …. So much. Her skin tingled, her body was tired yet still wanting more. Finally, Anthony trailed kisses up her torso until his body was over hers. Her eyes grew large as she felt his rod at her core. Lifting her hips, she tired to gather him into her, needing him inside. Reading her unspoken request, he slid into her, his entry made easy by his previous activities. He sank deeper and deeper as her body accepted him readily until he was entirely inside, filling her insistently, and allowing his hips to sink into her pelvis to gain that last millimeter of depth and held himself there.

Glancing at his face, Edith knew he was on some other plain of existence, just as she was, somewhere near heaven. She reached around him and took hold of the angular curves of his posterior to push him even deeper. Her fingers kneaded him, once, twice, and then…. he surged into feverish action withdrawing and plunging again and again. Now she was clawing at his cheeks and somewhere in her lust crazed mind knew that he would have scratches as a result but she couldn't stop. He was pounding into her now, again and again, sending both of them higher and higher, until finally a flame burst between them and then an explosion and then…. the frenzy lessened but his pumping continued. And even as he was winding his way down, Edith plunged over the precipice again, one last little flame before her body could do no more and she finally floated back to earth.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello again all! I do hope everyone is doing well. Seems we're all a bit busy these days and the ship has slowed down a little. But it is still at full sail and I have every confidence that the posts will keep coming. Happy sailing! Oh, and I love to get happy comments and reviews, by the way ;) 

* * *

Dinner was an informal affair with the guests having the choice of being served in the indoors dining room or outside on the veranda. Edith and Anthony chose the Veranda. It overlooked the lake and as the sun began its journey over the horizon, many different species of animals appeared at the lake for refreshment.

The couple noticed a sentry sitting on top of a nearby rise watching the area surrounding the lake. "He is watching for predators," Sarah said as she stood near the rail of the veranda and saw their interest. "So many animals come here at this time of day and predators, lions especially, see it as an opportunity. But we don't want them so close to the buildings, so Khosi stands watch. He'll fire into the air to frighten them away. Of course, it will scatter the animals at the lake too. But Khosi will only fire at an animal if it threatens humans."

"Khosi does this every evening?" Anthony asked.

"Unless he is late returning from a tour. In that case, Timothy will stand watch. But Khosi is much better. Timothy is a good lad but prone to laziness and consequently, not such a good eye for incoming predators. He's going to get caught napping one time and hopefully all he will lose is the job."

"Oh goodness, is it really that dangerous?" Edith wanted to know, her eyes slowing turning from the sentry on the hillside to Sarah.

Sarah turned to look at Edith. "Predators surround you here. If you do not keep watch, then they will take from you; food or perhaps your life…. Perhaps even," her eyes turned to survey Anthony, "your lover." She turned and left without another word.

Edith turned back to look at Anthony, who was watching Sarah walk away with a perplexed expression. "What the devil was that about?" he asked under his breath.

"Seems Sarah is warning us about predators," Edith replied. "And by the look she gave you, it would also seem she might be among them."

"Yes, but…."

"What my darling? You should be used to predatory women from what I saw in London."

"I rather got the impression she was telling me that ….." He shook his head. "No, why would she….?"

"Anthony?"

"Oh nothing, my sweet. It's just that I think she has her eyes on you?"

"As competition for the prize, which is you?" Edith chuckled.

Anthony grimaced. "No, I think she was warning me that she is coming after you."

"Oh," Edith said, slightly bemused. "Well, I'm not interested."

"I'm not the one who needs convincing," Anthony smiled.

"But I think I will do some convincing, in any case," she said, a lecherous smile lighting her face. "I do rather enjoy convincing you…."

"My darling wife, if this afternoon was a sample of your persuasive abilities, please feel free to convince me of anything, anything at all."

Later in the evening, they sat outside their cottage next to the pool. Each had a copy of a brochure listing all the adventure possibilities at the reserve, although Anthony was spending more time looking at his wife than at the brochure. "Well, I think we should go on one of the tours tomorrow," Edith told Anthony. "That seems to be the best way to take in the landscape and see everything."

"Yes, but which one. There seems to be two possibilities. Would you rather see a pride of lions and a herd of zebras or follow the water animals?"

"There are other animals besides lions and zebras," Edith chuckled.

"Yes, that's true. We saw some elephants on the way in."

"Stop watching me and read the brochure, Anthony." Edith smiled as she admonished him. "There are Springboks, and leopards, and oh…. Rhinoceros, they have Black Rhinos here. And Giraffes and Cape Buffalo and…"

"Yes, alright. That is the tour we will do then," Anthony interrupted.

"Are you certain? I want you to enjoy this to."

Anthony smiled at his bride. "My dear, I'm sure the animals will be fascinating but for me the pleasure will come from watching you enjoy watching them."

Edith sighed as she looked up at him. "I am so lucky," she said softly.

"Lucky?"

"Yes, no one had snatched you up before I was ready to snatch you for myself. How very sad my life would have been if you had already remarried.

A shy, hesitant smile worked across his features. "My dear, since Maud I had not looked, I mean really looked at another woman until you came along. You were so determined and yet so sweet, how could I not. But it is I who is the lucky one." He looked down at the brochure in his hand and took a deep breath. "Shall I inquire at the desk about the tour tomorrow then?"

"Oh yes, please do. And while you are doing that, I'll have a nice bath in that enormous tub inside."

"I should hurry then. Perhaps you'll still be soaking when I return," he quipped with a suggestive grin as he stood to leave. "Won't be long, my sweet one," Anthony said as he leaned down to peck Edith on the cheek.

Anthony headed out of the door at the front as Edith watched him go. Then taking a last glance at the landscape for the evening, Edith headed inside as well. She turned on the tap in the tub in the bathroom and went into the bedroom to look for a gown in her bag, when she realized someone was standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the lounge.

Turned to fully face the surprise visitor, Edith felt uncomfortable. "Is there something you need?" she asked the intruder.

Sarah took a step forward. "I thought I'd check on you to be sure everything is alright." Glancing around the room, she took another step. "Your husband isn't here?"

"No, he stepped out for a moment. But he'll be back. Just arranging a tour for tomorrow."

"A tour? Yes, right… I… I could show you some things, some things I know you'd love." Sarah took another step.

"Thank you but…. Anthony and I… we are looking forward to the tour tomorrow."

"You could still do that tour. I wasn't talking about that. But since he's not here, maybe I can show you something now; you know, sort of an introduction to… other adventures."

Edith realized that Sarah was only a few steps away now. And suddenly she was frightened. "I ummm…. The water in the tub…. I should…." She immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say. Sarah was smiling now, and it wasn't a nice smile. "Yes, let's see about the tub," Sarah said.

"I really think you should leave now," Edith said nervously. "Anthony will be back any minute and…. And besides, I… I'm really not interested."

Sarah took the space between them in quick strides and grabbed Edith by the arm. "Oh, but you are. You were flirting with me; don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me earlier."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not interested in you, in that way."

"Then why were you…. You were flirting with me. I don't like it when someone flirts and then shuts me off like that."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. But I'm really not interested. I…. Anthony and I are married and I love him very much."

"That old man?" Sarah's chuckle had a sinister sound to it. "I thought he was your father at first. He can't be much fun. Probably has to be in bed early. Old people need their rest, you know."

"Anthony isn't old and he is quite a lot of fun, not that it is any of your business. And right now, half the women in London are in a state of depression since I took him off the market. I had to fight for him and I'm quite happy with my prize," Edith boasted.

"Prize?" Sarah laughed.

"I quite agree," Anthony's voice sounded from behind Sarah. "I am no prize. It is I who have won the prize in Edith. And Sarah, I don't share what is most valuable to me." His voice had taken on a menacing tone that Edith hadn't heard before.

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she turned to face Anthony. "I can show her things…" She paused and her demeanor changed. "Perhaps we could…. Together we could show her…"

"As I said, I don't share," Anthony growled, straightening to his full height. "And I heard my wife tell you that she isn't interested anyway. Perhaps you should leave."

Sarah glared at him for a moment, glanced over her shoulder to look back at Edith, and then headed for the door. Anthony watched her move across the room and just as she reached the door, he told her in a hostile snarl, "And Sarah, you will not come near my wife again. Do you understand?"

Sarah looked back over her shoulder at him and nodded, then quietly left the cottage. Anthony turned to Edith, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Edith, astonished by the last few minutes, ran into his embrace. "I was…. She was… frightening."

"Yes, she was," he agreed. "But you are alright?"

"Yes, my darling man. You came to my rescue just in time."

"Yes, well…. I shan't leave you on your own again while we are here."

"I think I might be quite happy with that arrangement," Edith said as she suddenly remembered the bath that was still running. Dashing into the bathroom, she turned off the tap just as Anthony grabbed her around her waist, and swooped her into his arms. Edith squealed, "Anthony," before giggling.

"My lady wishes a bath?"

"She does," Edith replied, laughing at his silliness. "Perhaps my knight should join me, protect me from anyone who might take advantage."

Easing her to stand on the floor again, Anthony grinned down at her. "And who will protect you from your knight?"

"Who said I desired protection from him." Edith replied saucily and she began to unbutton his shirt. Within a few short minutes both the knight and his lady were ensconced in the warmth of the water and each other.


	35. Chapter 35

Edith thoroughly enjoyed the driving tour the next day. She took pictures of every new animal they saw. Anthony enjoyed the animals too but it seemed all his pictures were of Edith watching the animals and smiling.

Edith had been nervous at breakfast and around the lobby before the tour left. She really didn't want to see Sarah again. As soon as they'd finished the morning meal, she'd insisted they return to their cottage where she wanted to remain until it was time for the tour. She realized that Anthony caught her heavy sigh of relief when they met up with the group and saw that Khosi was to be their driver. It was only then that she realized that she'd been afraid Sarah might take charge of their tour.

Once they pulled away in the Rover, she relaxed even more and really enjoyed the scenery. She also enjoyed the knowledge that Anthony was enjoying his scenery as well, his view of her from his seat beside her. Khosi was a good tour guide, pointing out the different animals as they drove and explaining their habits. Occasionally he would pull off the path and let everyone have a few minutes for pictures or simply to watch as herds of various animals moved across their vista.

There was another couple in the Rover with them, Americans apparently. They were more Anthony's age than Edith's and she noticed that the woman had given Anthony an appraising look at the beginning and then shot a look of approval at Edith, as if to say 'well done.' Edith had smiled at the woman in acknowledgement of the silent praise. All of this happened without either of the men catching the silent communication, of course. Edith sized up the other woman's husband and shot the woman an approving smile in return, but in truth Edith felt she had the far better of the two men and that notion filled her with a warm smugness.

The small group returned to the resort hot and tired after the excursion. The other couple, the Andersons, Edith had learned, peeled off in the lobby with her saying something about going for a swim. All Edith wanted was a quick dip to wash off some of the sticky sweaty feeling of the afternoon and then have a short lie down. Anthony seemed to be in complete agreement, although Edith wasn't certain that he understood that she really meant a lie down, for a nap. Last night's encounter with Sarah had led to a fretful, sleep deprived night.

Edith and Anthony did go for a quick dip and then a brief shower after the pool. And when she stretched out on the bed and he did the same beside her, she sensed that he was relieved when she said she really did need a nap. "You've worn me out, my sweet, with all your activities," he teased.

"O, have I? I forget you're a doddering old man," she teased back.

"Yes, well…. I'm afraid I'd have found it difficult to keep up with your activity lever even as a spirited young man. You really are quite amazing, you know my darling."

"MMMmmmmmm," she murmured as she curled into him, cuddling close as she drifted off to sleep.

The Andersons joined them at their table for dinner that evening. It seemed Mr. Anderson, Toby, was an avid hunter. Anthony, while he hadn't hunted in years, was able to keep up his end of a conversation between the two men. Mrs. Anderson, Holly, turned to Edith. "Have you been married long?" she asked.

"Actually, this is our honeymoon," Edith replied.

"Oh really! How wonderful. This is a lovely idea for a honeymoon," and off she launched into a sad tale of the Andersons' honeymoon thirteen years before. "Yes, off to New Orleans we went, completely unprepared. The hurricane blew in and although the city didn't get the brunt of the winds, it sure filled up with water! Fortunately, Toby hadn't been able to book a room in the French Quarter and our hotel was on higher ground, so at least we were dry. But we were stranded. I didn't mind so much though because, well…. we were on our honeymoon and staying in our room most of the time really wasn't so bad, you know. But the hotel did lose power, so it did get uncomfortable after a while. Still, we were in so much better shape than those poor people in the lower wards." Holly paused and then sighed. "Yes, your Anthony's idea of a honeymoon is so much better. And then she laughed.

Edith found that she was enjoying the company of the Andersons and was disappointed when they shared that they were leaving the next day. But email addresses were exchanged with promises to keep in touch. And apparently, Anthony and Toby had agreed to trade copies of pictures they'd taken that day.

On their way back to their cottage, Anthony ducked into the gift shop. Edith watched to see what he wanted to purchase but caught sight of Sarah moving through the lobby and so Edith slipped behind a rack of books until Sarah had moved away. Anthony appeared at her elbow smiling. "ready, dearest?" And off to their room they went.

"What did you get at the gift shop?" Edith wanted to know.

Anthony grinned. "Thought we might need some entertainment tonight."

"Entertainment?" Edith's brow furrowed. "I thought you found me entertaining?"

"Oh, I do my darling. But we seem to be falling into a routine and I thought we might break it tonight. Mustn't let routine settle in or you might become bored with me," he replied, eyes twinkling.

"I didn't realize the they offered sex toys in the shop," Edith said as she moved closer to him.

"I don't think they do," Anthony answered, a puzzled expression on his face.

"So, what did you get?"

Anthony reached into the small bag and pulled out a box. Edith couldn't see the writing on the box because his hand covered it. "What is in the box?"

"Just playing cards," Anthony said as he moved toward the table. "Thought we might play some card games tonight."

"Cards games? And you think this will be less boring than…. Than our routine?" Edith was incredulous.

Yes, I believe so," was Anthony's reply. "Do you know the game of Poker?"

"I have an American grandmother, Anthony. Of course, I know Poker. But we have no chips or matchsticks or anything to use for the wagers."

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," he said, another grin plastered on his face below his twinkling eyes.

Edith watched as he grin morphed into a smirk and decided to play along. She sat in one of the chairs and stared at him confidently. "So what's the ante?"

"Oh no ante. Just bet to stay in the hand," he replied as he pulled the cards from the box and shuffled. "Shall we say some simple five card draw?"

"Alright."

Anthony finished shuffling and handed the deck to Edith. "Your deal."

Edith dealt and then set the deck on the table. She looked at her cards and saw she had a pair of tens. She watched Anthony as he studied his cards. "So what do we bet with?"

Anthony looked across at her, a grin quirking at the corner of his mouth. "I'll open with one kiss."

Edith fought the smile that was threatening her own mouth. "Is that a peck on the lips kiss or a full on one?"

"Simple peck, I think," he said as he looked again at his cards.

"Alright then, I'll see your peck and raise it to a full on kiss." Reaching for the deck she asked, "how many cards?"

Anthony pulled one card from his hand and set it on the table. "Just one." He was smirking again.

Edith dealt his one card and then, "dealer takes three," she said.

As they played their hand, Edith began to realize what Anthony's smirk was about. He was intentionally losing. _Well, two can play at this,_ she thought.

Anthony dealt the next hand and Edith opened the betting. They played several hands, betting kisses, either pecks or full-blown ones, sometimes one, sometimes several, until Anthony upped his game. "I bet one nipple tweak," he said smugly as he looked at his hand.

Edith bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'll see it and raise it to a full minute of tweaking."

She intentionally lost that one, much to Anthony's disappointment. It seemed he was suddenly ticklish on that part of his body.

As the game progressed, so did the betting, until the couple was seriously into some heavy petting and outright foreplay. Edith, absolutely on the edge of exploding if she didn't have her man soon, upped the level of betting after Anthony had bet one minute of licking and sucking. "I'll see your bet and raise it to this," she said. "I win and we move to the bed where I get to take you and if you win, we go to bed and go to sleep."

Anthony looked up at her alertly, tossing his cards on the table. "Fold," he said as he sprung from his chair and then pulled her from hers.

Sometime later as she cuddled next to a happily drowsy Anthony, Edith mumbled that she thought he was quite right to want to keep things interesting. "I'll have to think of a new game so we can change them up," she whispered quietly. But she already had a game in mind.


End file.
